To Learn Of Life
by justsonoble
Summary: A newly 18 year old girl journeys out to explore the world in her father's footsteps, but when her father goes missing after a sudden trip to Italy she finds herself with two mysterious tickets to Forks and a world she never knew existed.
1. To Learn Of Life

"ANNNNNNNNNNNNN!" I heard my alarm clock going off repeatedly trying to do it's job at waking me up. Pulling my pillow closer to me I opened one of my jewel like blue eyes and stared at the red blur that displayed itself in front of me. Squinting slightly I attempted to put the blur into focus. 11:56pm it read. I stared down at my position on the bed. My legs were straight, and side by side in front of me. My hands were resting in my lap, and my head was leaning against the headboard as my face was turned toward the ceiling. I must have fallen asleep for a couple of hours while watching tv. I let a yawn escape my lips as I ran a hand through my hair again. Sluggishly i let my body slump forward at an attempt to lunge from the bed. Instead i fell side ways as my face was engulfed in the white sheets that surrounded my bed. I groaned loudly as i pushed myself up and swung my legs to the side of the bed. The warm and fuzziness of the carpet below me made me smile for some reason that was unknown to me. Maybe it was the familiarity of home, and when i was a little girl. When i used to jump from my bed and run to the kitchen hoping my father had sent me a post card describing his new location.

The thought of my father just then brought sadness to my mind. I forced myself up and to the shower i went. There was no way i was going to get back to sleep so i might as well get out of my clothes and bathe. The hot shower in my small little apartment could not be rushed, so i decided to let the water run in the bathtub until it was warm and i stopped it up. Buzzing around my cozy home i found undergarments and pajamas to cloth myself with when i finished my soaking. I took a peek into the bathroom to see how high the water had gotten in the bathtub and decided it was high enough. Pulling down the toilet seat, i rested my clothes on top of it and disrobed, locking the bathroom door behind me. I found it funny, locking the door. The things i was afraid of would be the slightest bit discouraged by a locked door.

Being surrounded by the alluring hot water as i stepped in caused me to take a trip down memory lane, reminding myself how it was i got here in this small town with no parents, no family, and hardly any friends. Closing my eyes i remembered.

As a young girl I had finally gathered the strength to ask my mother why it was my father was never home. As far as i knew my mother and father were happy together. Every time I had seen them, my mother couldn't stop telling him how much she loved him, and when she thought i wasn't looking she'd plant a kiss to his lips and smile to herself. She laughed at my question to my surprise, and told me my father was an architect. He traveled all of the world finding artifacts and new discovers which caused him to be away from home for long periods of time. She admitted to me that she missed him too, dearly in fact. With this new information I had began receiving postcards from him. Postcards that told me where he was, if he had discovered anything, how he was doing, and where he was off to next. I would get them nearly every 6 or 7 weeks almost.

However, there was one postcard that set me on my journey to find the truth. In my mind i always wanted to be like my father, exploring new worlds and finding new things, but i never actually set my mind to do so. I had gotten my last letter from my father when i was 15 in which informed me that he was currently in Maine, and was heading to Italy. There he was going to take a tour of the Volterra Manner. It was the last postcard i had ever gotten. I waited, and waited, waited, but received nothing. Finally when i turned 18 I told my mother that i wanted to began touring around the world and finding new things. Of course i couldn't tell her the truth. The Truth that, i was going to Italy to look for my father. She would have never let me get even closer than the air port. She granted me a cell phone with only her number, a couple of my aunts, and emergency contacts programed inside just in case. I took it with me of course and set on my way.

It took me about 2 to 3 days before i was able to go from little Franklin Tennessee to Volterra Italy. There were many people there, and many people i could ask directions from. I finally got a tour guide map and began heading to the Volterra Manner. It wasn't that hard to find. As one of the tourists said "Look for the big clock tower." When i arrived i noticed there were only letting certain people inside, and they would not permit me to enter. I was discouraged. I had come this far to find my father and now that i was finally here, one step closer they shut me out because i wasn't waring a red robe and had a flashing camera. So i did the only thing i could think of...i snooped around. Looking through windows and climbing on walls, but i stopped when i found the biggest window of them all. It was strange this window, it was made so differently from the rest of the tall manner. It was almost like it was built for you to look out, but not in.

I squinted carefully and got a glimpse of the things inside. There were many people in red cloaks, and then there were three chairs in the middle of the floor almost like, thrones. There were but four men, and one woman. The woman was lovely in her red ballgown, and her dark hair dropping over her shoulders. She seemed to be leading the tourists around, and the men were simply sitting in their thrones, while one was standing beside them. Why were they stationed like this? Almost to show ranking. The one standing by the thrones walked over to the doors and locked them shut, what exactly was going on here?

My questions were answered when I saw one of the men at the center of the run lunge towards the crowd like he was drawn to them. My mind went limp as i saw blood scattering among the crowd as they screamed bloody murder. Many of them ran for the door but found it futile to open, as the rest of the throne men began at the same action. Lunging towards the crowd of people, feasting. What kind of world was this? What were these people doing? Are they even people? My thoughts were cut off quickly as one of them locked gazes with me. He stopped feeding and locked my eyes within his. I couldn't think, i couldn't move, i could only stare at him. What was he? Why did he look at me in such a way? A way as though he were not only surprised to see me, but as if he was surprised i was there. Like he had known me once. He began flashing his teeth and i did the only thing i could think of, i ran. Not just, running for my life but i ran until my lungs were burning and begging me to stop. I looked behind me to see the red irises still gleaming at me.

When i was far enough from the Manner I decided to return to my hotel room. The last thing i needed was to stay there, i needed to go home. Home to my mother, and tell her everything of what i saw. However when i got back to my room the door was cracked, cracked as though someone had been there and didn't care if i knew they were. I crept slowly into my room and saw that my clothes were strung everywhere as though someone had taken them out of place piece by piece examining them. Who would do such a thing? But the memory of the red alluring eyes from before taunted me and it was simple to take a guess. I glanced to the side and saw that i had one small bag packed full of things and a note attached. Ever so slowly i made my way over and opened it.

"You must flee this place Elizabeth, Flee this place and tell no one of what you have seen. I wanted to protect you, and keep you from this but here you are in this damned place. They have gathered your scent from the things you left behind, and soon they will track it to your mother, but i have instructed her to notify them that you were hurt or killed on your pursuit home. A car accident. You cannot go home, you cannot contact your mother or anyone else from your previous life until the Volturi has no reason to believe you are living. In this envelope is a ticket to a small town in Forks Washington along with 17,000 dollars. Go there, make a home, and forget what you have seen here. I can only keep the Volturi in the dark for so long. I had hoped when i didn't send anymore letters you would assume me dead, but you have stumbled across something far greater than us.  
>Flee and never return my dearest daughter."<br>(END FLASHBACK)

I opened my eyes and gazed over at the sink. It had been 3 months since that day that I opened that note and cried over what was inside. My father had not died, he had abandoned me and my mother for some man eating creatures. Since that time i have searched for answers, and before it's over i will find them.


	2. Chapter 2 ::The Compassionate Doctor::

(For anyone who does not know, This story takes place in at the end of New Moon and the beginning of Eclipse, RIGHT after the Cullen come back)

In the three months of being here I had managed to scrape up a small fraction of a job as an assistant nurse at the Forks Hospital. All I did was sit behind the counter, gathering information about the patients that came in. Then, as they left I would simply mark in the computer when their next appointment was, and they'd be on their way. It paid for the necessities, but it didn't pay for everything that I felt it should have. I needed something more, something that could pay for everything without tapping into the last 4,000 dollars that was left over from the 17 that was left for me in that envelope that had crushed my life. I finally arose from the alluring hot water after feeling as though I had been in there for hours on end. I instantly grabbed the towel sitting on the side of the tub so that when I got out I wouldn't be struck with the cold and harsh open air around the bathroom. Tying it tightly around my body, I ran a hand through my dark hair and then rested them both against the rail of the sink. I wrinkled my eyebrows slightly as I looked into the well arched glass that displayed my own image back to me in a hazy perfection. I instantly relaxed my eyebrows. Had I really come that far? What was it that I was running from exactly? What was I to do now? I desperately wanted to pick up a phone and call my mother. The one person in my life that I believed cared for me more than anything now believed that I was dead. I wanted to hear her voice, her laugh, and even her small rants about food or the TV, but I couldn't. She believed that I would never be able to come back to her again. How cruel was I to go along with this? Was I honestly keeping her safe by letting her go on with the lie that I was now dead?

My heart felt as though it were breaking into pieces so small they could be seen through the eye of a needle. What I would give to have her tell me about her adventures as the young nurse she was. I remembered when she used to teach me how to do medical procedures to save lives. That always calmed me when I had a bad dream, or was simply bored. I shook my head slightly trying to rid the thoughts from my mind. I had to give myself a small amount of credit though; I wasn't a complete and utter ghost here. I had made one or two friends at the hospital in which I worked. They of course knew nothing of my past. I couldn't even afford to give them my real name. Here, they knew me as Rayne. Rayne Fall, poetic almost. Grabbing a pair of night clothes I finally emerged from the bathroom and headed for my bed. I knew that in about 9 hours I would be headed to work, which gave me 8 hours to sleep. In the morning I would go to work and on my break try to find another job. Working in a hospital lobby was nice. To see all the doctors hard at work, and seeing the lovely patients that came in, but I longed to be a nurse. My mother was a nurse, and she taught me many things I could easily put to use here. It was the only piece of her I had left, and I wanted to help others like she did once before.

Sleep was utterly impossible. I felt as though I rolled over 30 different times and ended up staring at the ceiling. I finally winced when I heard the noise maker again.  
>"ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" It felt like it was louder this time. I kept my eyes closed and swatted my hand countless of times in the direction of the noise but found no relief. I finally opened my eyes and sat up letting the covers fall off my shoulders as I stared in complete aggravation at the clock. I opened the small drawer in front of the dresser and placed my hand firmly behind the clock. A wicked smile played on my lips as I watched the clock slide into the drawer by the touch of my hand behind it. When the noise stopped I blew out a breath of relief. Getting ready for work was easy enough. I pulled my hair into an upward ponytail as I let a few bangs fall in my face. I paused looking at it and frowned. My mother had dark hair, the most beautiful dark hair I had ever seen. Mine would never equal up to the shininess, and healthiness of hers. Mine was always in a ponytail, and if it was done, it never was as radiant as hers. I shifted on my feet slightly and placed my hand on my hip, I would not be able to see her again, so why was I torturing myself this way? I finally ignored the random feelings that had shot to the surface of my mind and focused on making it out the door.<p>

I had finished getting dressed and walked out of my small home. Locking the door behind me I ran a hand through my ponytail and started my short walk to work. I had not bought a car yet, but I would when I got myself settled enough. My job was not very far from my home, and I enjoyed the walk sometimes. I would usually just pay attention to a lot of my surroundings, and it was the best exercise I got every now and then. I waved to many people in the parking lot, If I had to pretend to be someone else, I might as well commit to it. As an assistant nurse I didn't get to do much. How smart did you have to be to answer the phones and mark appointments? It was very rare when a nurse or even doctor asked me to assist them with whatever it is they were doing.

"Hello Rayne!" I heard a voice calling my name right after I had walked through the door and began walking behind the counter. I placed the shirt to my scrubs over my head, and on top of the regular shirt I had on under it. I moaned slightly to myself after hearing my new name, and tried to pretend it was the name I was used to. I took in a deep breath and smiled at the somewhat short teenage like woman that walked over to me. Her long dark hair was thrown across her left shoulder and her brown eyes focused on me with excitement.

"Aye Sam." I answered in amusement. Samantha was proven to be one of my closest friends here in Forks. I couldn't decide if it was because she made me laugh and forget about my situation, or because I simply couldn't get rid of her.  
>"So..." Sam said invitingly. I knew she was up to something; Sam always had some form of gossip. She had been a nurse at the hospital for only a couple of months, but knew nearly everything about everyone, except for me that was.<br>"What's up Sam?" I asked pulling the small stethoscope around my neck as the uniform required. Sam's smiled widened as she began to speak.  
>"Well remember that doctor that you never got to meet because he left like a week before you came?" She asked rocking back and forwards on her toes.<br>"Ummm the one who transferred to California for 'family reasons'?" I asked suspiciously.  
>"Yeah well...guess who's here?" She asked as more of a rhetorical question. I knew full well that there was something more she wanted to say, so I contorted my face to make it seem as though I were more interested than I actually was.<br>"The doctor?" I asked sarcastically.  
>"Ugh, you totally ruined it." she answered to my unenthusiastic tone.<br>"Come on what is it?" I asked in a wanting tone. Sam finally replaced her features from aggravation to a warm smile as she continued.  
>"He's back and hotter than ever." Sam said in awe as she grabbed the back of my arm and turned me around to look at the doors in which someone was emerging from. I couldn't understand what it was I was looking for. My eyes scanned for a doctor who was simply handsome, and possibly in his 30's since I was only 18, and they had all said the doctor had been there for a while. I wanted to slap myself for nearly gawking at the newly seen doctor that had just caught my eye for the first time.<p>

His honey brown eyes seemed to bless everything with their gaze except for me. His pale white skin almost glowed as it caressed his chiseled features. His tall, fit figure was mostly hidden behind the thin, white hospital robe he wore that sat openly against his sea blue, buttoned down shirt. The even lighter but softer tie rested firmly against his chest, and stopped at his belt buckle. His black slack pants flowed swiftly with his elegant walk. I almost grew jealous of him and his effortless movements across the floor to his office. I struggled to walk across a flat surface without falling over something including my own feet yet here he was in perfect equilibrium.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw his piercing eyes land on me. Raising a brow reflexively, I blew hot air from my cheeks and shifted my eyes to the ground. Turning my body around to face the counter I grabbed a chart and began reading over it.  
>"What'd I tell ya huh?" Sam asked confidently and slapped the side of my shoulder playfully. I ran a hand down the words on the chart as if I were not paying any attention to her. Avoiding the question, I simply smiled at her.<p>

"I'm going to go check this patient. His chart says he's been feeling groggy and his breathing is a tad short." I smiled scanning the chart again with my eyes.  
>"Rayne..." Sam said strolling off as if she wanted to say something more.<br>"I'll see you at break." I answered her nodding my head slightly and tucking the chart under my arm. I knew that I probably wasn't allowed to see the patient alone, but his chart read that he'd been here more than 10 minutes. His chart was also untouched and sitting on the counter meaning no one had gone in to see him yet. I hated treatment like this, what if he was dying?

After finally finding the room I smiled again in accomplishment while entering.

"Chief Swan. Never thought I'd see you in here big guy. I was under the impression that you were a super hero." I said playfully as I sat his chart down on a nearby counter. He gave off a sound of what seemed to be a muffled chuckle and then he shrugged. He was still wearing his uniform and I placed my hand on my hip. Out of the couple of weeks I had known him I never saw him out of uniform.  
>"Even Superman had his Doomsday." He smiled. I had only seen Charlie once or twice around town, usually at the diner or of course, when something awful happened. However, he always wore a smile when he saw me. He knew me a little well after I needed to purchase a small apartment. In fact he was the only one who really knew I lived alone and had no family.<br>"Well Chief according to your symptoms listed on the chart, it is most likely that your blood pressure is a little high." I said making a wincing face and motioning my hand side to side slightly. He nodded reassuringly as I saw the information sink in. Closing my eyes I rested my hand on his shoulder.  
>"I promise, everything is going to be fine." I added with a smile. My bright teeth seemed to pearl even more as I saw the hope return to his face. I loved to see hope in every person I had met.<br>"Ya know, I have a daughter your age." I raised a brow as I thought about it. I knew Charlie had a kid but I never knew the kid was around my age.  
>"Really?" I asked nodding my head.<br>"Yeah, Her name's Bella." Perching my lips together I felt a little bad. Charlie had known nearly everything about me, yet I didn't even bother to be informed about his kid.  
>"Hm, well I'll have to meet her sometime." I answered in false amusement as I knew I would most likely never get the time to actually meet up with the unknown girl.<br>"Dr. Cullen." Charlie said enthusiastically as he turned toward the door. I didn't expect him to come in, and I didn't even hear him enter. I looked down self consciously as I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks. Dr. Cullen was indeed handsome, and the way he presented himself made him seem a bit irresistible.  
>"Hello, Charlie. Heard the chief was here had to come see you." His velvet and compassionate voice caused me to bite my lip slightly to hold back a smile. Grabbing a pen I scribbled something on Charlie's chart to distract myself from smiling sheepishly.<br>"Well, I'm well taken care of." Charlie said motioning to me with his finger. I stood frozen as I realized he was talking about me. I looked up immediately and nearly expressionless, but my blazing cheeks wouldn't let me off the hook that easily. Gazing at them both I had hoped the mischief of my cheeks would give me away as modest instead of the obvious handsome doctor that stood near me.  
>"Yes..." Dr. Cullen trailed off slowly and took a step toward me. He stared at my name tag absent mindedly.<br>"Rayne seems to be very heartfelt." He said with such sincerity that I had to look away. I let my eyes fall upon Charlie so it seemed less mysterious. Looking away did help because I had to remember how to breathe.  
>"That's what they tell me." I answered as casually as my voice would allow. I grew surprised when it came out satisfyingly normal. I nearly collapsed when I saw the doctor's smile. His pearl white teeth seemed to contrast against his pale skin almost making them sparkle.<br>"It was nice to see you again Chief Swan." I answered trying to remove myself.  
>"Charlie." he said correcting me. I placed the chart under my hands, and placed them in front of my body. I gave a soft smile and corrected myself.<br>"Charlie." I said simply. He nodded appreciatively.  
>"I hope you get to meet my daughter sometime. You two seem a lot alike." He stated almost as an afterthought. He seemed so anxious for me to meet her that it nearly frightened me. Maybe he knew that I was a tad bit antisocial and refused to come into contact with other. However if he knew the real truth about me and my past, maybe he'd understand why I was the way I am.<p>

"I'll bet." I responded quickly with sarcasm that you could only catch if you were paying attention. I was vaguely surprised when the doctor cocked a brow at me. I guess he caught it.  
>"Ms. Rayne. If it's ok. When I finish up with Charlie, could I have a word?" He asked. I felt my eyes move to the side and I bit my bottom lip. Was I wrong for noticing that his question sounded more like a demand that I couldn't refuse.<br>_"Uh Oh."_ I thought to myself before tilting my head to the side and nodding.  
>"Yes doctor." I answered before closing the door softly behind me. I obviously did something wrong.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 ::The Package::

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I want to apologize to the readers for how long this chapter took, college life has kept me busy for the longest and I felt not spirit to write. I know that sounds lame, but I would hate to have written something and you guys hate it. Now below is the next chapter and I want to apologize if it's lame because even I have to admit it's not my best work, but I promise the next chapter will be better.**

Between time was utterly impossible. The only thoughts my mind managed to muster were the parent-like words of the doctors from earlier. _"Ms Rayne, a word?"_they rang back and forth through my skull as I tried to focus on something else. I filed papers, keyed in appointments on the computer, and organized the charts that sat untouched on the table top, but it didn't take long to realize this was just work meant for the hands. His words still migrated there, and my mind tried desperately to mimic the silkiness of his voice, but it was to no avail. The funny part was, it wasn't my mind that frustrated me, it was the feelings I got from what my mind was doing. The lingering thoughts were annoying, but every time they rang it would send my stomach into an uproar against my body. The constant feeling of butterflies fluttering in a quick and strong motion made me feel sick.

I saw two men come into the hospital doors, and at the same time the doctor managed to emerge from the room he had previously been in with Charlie. I felt eyes on me, but I refused to turn around and face them. I could feel them burning parallel to my back while I stood there nearly dazed at what to do. All I really knew was that I should do something before he tried anything to catch my attention. I grabbed a spare of empty clip boards and headed over to the two gentlemen that came in. They looked as though they had been here many times before due to the fact that they didn't even bother to look around for clues on where to go. "Hi, May I help you gentleman?" I asked politely. They both glanced at each other, and then back to me. One of them wore a dark blue t-shirt that buttoned down softly in the front of him. The cuffs stopped at his forearms where his thin muscles were to be seen under his pale skin. His black pants were dark in contrast to his skin and sat firmly on top of his tennis shoes as he stood there. His face was smooth and ageless as he offered me a small smile. I stopped at his eyes and marveled them over. The same topaz ones that the doctor held, and I had the half idea that maybe they were related in a way. He reached a hand up through his bronze hair and shook off a bit of water? I broke away from his eyes for a moment to see past him at the rain that began falling all over the ground.

'_Oh this is just great'_I thought to myself as I saw that my day had just gotten worse. No where in the forecast did it say anything about rain.

"Well hello." The bronze haired one said. I placed my eyes on him again.

"Oh hi." I answered at a near loss of words.

"I'm Edward, Edward Cullen." He said nodding his head. _'Elizabeth'_my mind rang as I bit my bottom lip slightly to keep it from finding it's way out of my mouth and becoming audible. It had become difficult to use my fake name with these topaz eyed men. Their eyes seemed to rob the truth from you.

"Rayne." I answered. It did come as a surprise to me when they began casually talking to me like this. Most patients didn't really introduce themselves, figuring since I had charts that told me their entire life stories.

"I am Jasper." The other said without giving me a last name. He stood there in his white t-shirt covered by his badge jacket that lay open on his shoulders. He removed the hood from his blonde hair and slipped his hands into his blue jean pockets. It amazed me again how pale he was compared to me and my tanned skin. Perhaps I was over reacting, they both stood before me like two Pagan Gods.

I was thrown a back again by the eyes, but his eyes were different, Jasper's. They seemed less in control, nervous, and the way he shifted away from me bothered me. Like I was wearing a perfume he hated more than anything. I shifted back slightly and looked away from him. Instantly I wished my attention was still directed towards them because after I had turned I caught a glimpse of the doctor heading over with his elegant walk again.

I turned back to them to let them know I was dismissing myself, but I froze quickly being captured in the eyes of Jasper. They were so uncontrolled and threatening when he looked at me that way. They instantly reminded me of the dark red alluring eyes from my past that haunted me to this very day. I mentally back away from him and my mind told me to run, but for some reason or another I couldn't move. So I stood there in awe of him, and in fear of him all at the same time. Edward placed his hand on Jasper's shoulder and he focused his eyes off me, allowing me to breathe. "Are you alright?" Edward asked me.

"Sur…" before I could finish, the body of Doctor Cullen had found its way next to me faster than I had anticipated. I had guessed my little terror of Jasper kept me in a star struck mode longer than I had first thought. "Ahh, Ms. Rayne, I see you have met my sons Edward and Jasper." I raised a brow. They were such old names when you thought about it.

"This is Rayne." He explained and continued. I smiled heavily and they did the same, however after a moment of standing there Edward seemed to gaze at me intently with an annoyed expression. He seemed bothered by something he wasn't getting from me, a part of me was curious to what it was, but I would rather not know.

"Nice meeting you." I said trying to dismiss myself.

"Oh yes, Boys if you could meet me in room 105 while I have a word with Ms. Rayne in my office." He said as he noticed I was dismissing myself.

'_Aww man!'_I thought to myself and in the corner of my eye I saw Edward smile nearly sheepishly as if he didn't mean to. They both nodded in agreement with him and headed towards the room. Dr. Cullen focused on me and began walking to his office, with me following. I was reluctant to go, but knew I had no choice in the matter. I slipping my hands into the scrub pocket and turned back to see Jasper leaving, but what I didn't expect was for him to be starring at me as well. I had to say I was a tad bit embarrassed that he caught me gawking back at him, but at the same time; I caught him looking as well. I turned back to the walk ahead of me and shared a smile with my mind.

When we finally reached the door to his office he opened it for me politely and motioned for me to enter. I blew hot air from my cheeks and pushed my fingers across the chair that sat in front of him desk. I refused to sit in hopes that the sight of me standing would trigger to him that I wanted this to be quick. I realized quickly this action meant nothing when he finally spoke.

"Please Ms. Rayne, sit." he said motioning his hand over to the seat and finding his way behind his desk to sit. I hid the rolling of my eyes and slipped my hands between my thighs as I sat firmly in the chair I was just fidgeting with.

"I want to start by saying Welcome to the staff of Forks Hospital." He said clasping his hands together ontop of his desk and starring at me sincerely.

"Thanks." I answered simply while raising a brow at the impatience of my mind.

"Today I noticed that you knew Charlie Swan on a …..Professional level as well as personal." he said nodding towards me sensitively as if he wanted me to admit to something.

"Yes I do know Charlie but I have to apologize Dr Cullen, I don't see what it is that you're getting at." I raised a brow defensively.

"I have reviewed your application for the hospital, and I noticed you started here very quickly with not much background information." He said looking at me more intently.

"You look like you're at the mere age of 18." He added suspiciously. I felt my body instantly crouch itself into an angry stance as it wanted to argue with him about his assumptions.

"Uhhh, you wish for me to apologize for the slow aging?" I asked with a slight hint of humor in my voice.

"Oh no, I mean that you have literally no background, and I was a slight bit curious about that." At that moment I know that he was lying and it had sealed my fate of being found out. He was no where near a 'slight' bit curious, he was beaming with curiosity and he didn't seem like the kind of person who would just drop something he was interested in learning about.

"What exactly does this have to do with Charlie?" I asked curiously trying to distract the subject of my past and learn how Charlie had anything to do with this.

"Charlie, as a chief officer deals with a lot of troubled teens and…."

"And you want to know if I lied on my application about ever being arrested or in trouble." I said finishing his sentence. He didn't continue so I assumed I was right on point with his thought. I found myself smiling slightly but not from humor.

"I assure you Dr. Cullen you have nothing to worry about when it comes to me. I'm simply an assistant nurse at the Forks Hospital. I know Charlie personally and professionally as well, but I promise it's not for the reasons you may think." I answered shaking my head to the side slightly. He raised a brow at me and clasped his hands together on his desk.

"Then settle my thoughts." He answered in a serious tone I hadn't heard him use before. I heard a rustle on the other side of the door and assumed it to be Sam, she was too nosy for her own good.

"I'm new here, Charlie helped me get a home, a job, and he taught me how to do everything adults need to know how to do. He's like my father that checks up on me every once in a while. It's nothing illegal or fishy." I finished. He looked at me in a way I didn't quite understand. He looked at me as if he sympathized for some reason, the way you look at a person who's lost everything.

"Your parents?" He asked.

"I don't know." I answered simply and he looked at me suspiciously again.

"Your past?" He asked.

"I don't know." I answered again.

"You remember nothing of your past before you came here?" He asked more exclusively.

"N-.." I was caught off by the memory of the eyes that had still managed to haunt me all this time. I felt my body jolt and I stood up quickly from the mahogany chair and let my fingers slip to his polished wooden desk for balance.

"Ms Rayne?" He asked.

"No, nothing. I'm sorry." I said reaching for the door to his office to leave.

"Your last name…..Please." He said gazing into my eyes as if trying to put us on the same level. They pierced me as if trying to trick the truth from me.

"Fall. My name is Rayne Fall sir…..Good day." I said pausing and opening the door finally to see the boy Edward from earlier standing against the wall. He seemed to be trying to look preoccupied with something but it didn't work. His skin triggered yet another memory of the monsters that caused me to run here to begin with. I couldn't see their faces anymore it was simply the eyes. The red eyes and the slaughtering of all those innocent people. I saw Edward flinch away from me slightly as if he had seen the horrible images that played in my head like a picture show. I wanted to look at him, see his face, but I couldn't. I didn't want my eyes to give away the fear, the frustration, or the anger of the thoughts that would not leave my head. These horrible memories were like a flood gate; once you cracked it open you couldn't keep it shut anymore.

Edward had escaped my attention but the one known as Jasper did not. When my eyes finally locked with his I felt my entire body restore to a uncalculated state. At that very moment I felt nothing but the peacefulness of the warmth in the room. I was so into the trance of his eyes I barley felt Sam tapping my shoulder with what felt like paper.

"Rayne…." she said trailing off my name as she continued to try and get my attention.

"Uhh yeah." I answered. She shrugged and handed me what looked like a package. This was shocking to me because I never got packages especially not at work. To get packages and mail that would mean you had to know people far enough to write. "Are you sure this is for me?" I asked her. She smiled and pointed to it.

"That's your name on the address bar isn't it?" she asked sarcastically as she went back to her computer. I looked around cautiously and then pealed at the sides of the unknown object. I dipped my finger inside the wrapping and felt something cold and hard graze against my skin. I pulled it and felt the heaviness of the package adjust to the object being removed.


	4. Chapter 4 ::Crash::

**AUTHORS NOTE: Many people have read this and asked me was this the end of the story, NO this is not there will be more chapters. Also this chapter has been fixed for some reason it uploaded twice or something but this one is the real deal.**

Pulling the package closer to me I stuffed it to the side slightly after hearing my name.  
>"Hey, your company car is ready." Sam said handing me a set of keys. I tilted my head to the side in confusion.<p>

"I wasn't aware that nurses got company cars." I said narrowing my eyes. She rolled her eyes slightly and rocked back and forwards on her toes.  
>"They don't..." she trailed off.<p>

"Sam i cannot take this car, where did you get it?" I asked trying to hand her back her keys. She pushed them back towards me and shook her head.  
>"No, no. I know you need one for work, and it's been sitting in my garage for years." she said shaking her head.<p>

"It was suppose to be for my brother, but he's been in and out of trouble since the younger years. My mother said he's failed yet another driver's test and he's not on the road to success if you get what I mean." She said shaking her head with what seemed to be utter disappointment.

"It's been 6 years since then, and i haven't seen him. I would rather you have this car than to have it sitting and catching rust. I demand you take it out as soon as you can to see what still works in that thing." She said shrugging.  
>"Besides i'm getting something outta this." She answered with a smirk.<br>"And what is that?" I asked curiously. I hated being in debt to people.

"Garage space. It's been crowded and I was unable to fit ANYTHING back there." She smiled and slipped her hands into her pockets.  
>"On top of that, you now have no excuse as to why you can't come out with me sometimes, or get to work on time...etc." She said rubbing my shoulder. I smiled at her and slipped the keys into my pocket. I wouldn't lie this day had started off so great that it was hard to believe it was real.<p>

I had spent the last 2 hours starring into space at Dr. Carlisle's office wondering what it was that he knew about me. I desperately wanted to know what it was that made him so curious as to who I really was. His son's had yet to leave and apart of me was wondering if they had been talking about me in there. I subconsciously folded my arms in front of me and heard a crushing sound i couldn't explain at first, when suddenly the rememberence of the package came back into play. I stood up from my station's chair and dug into the front of my pockets, and looked aruond me. There was no one really there to see me pull out whatever it was I was going to discover from this package. I felt it's weight shift again slightly as I held out my hand underneath its opening. It took a while for the object inside to plummit towards the center of my palm.

I dangled it slightly in the light to see that it was a silver chained necklace with a small silver ornament on the end. It showed the same characteristics as a locket except that it did not open or hold anything. The full, some what large silver oval was engulfed with a design that caused me to squint my eyes. The engraving of the design looked to be a rose with something dripping from it. I shook my head slightly and looked around the hospital. This gift clearly was not meant for me. I searched the package for a card to such a beautiful gift but there was nothing. Turning the package over I read the small note attached to the left side corner.

My dearest, this beautiful necklace belonged to your mother. It's an amulet for protection that I sent to her long ago. It is now left for you to watch over and look after. Yes my child she has left this world. I fear the Volturi had something to do with it but I cannot be sure. The less you know about this the better. Do not come looking for answers my child and do not step foot on her funeral grounds or they will find you. Keep to the shadows.

I felt the package slip from my hand along with the locket that was once burrowed inside of it. My hand instantly found it's way to my chest as I felt it being ripped from my chest with every word I had just read. My breathing increased, my eyes watered viciously, and I felt my legs giving out below me. I turned to the side trying to find a place for me to conceal myself from everyone else in the room, but my mind would not move past the pain that had just struck me. Through the corner of my eye I saw the doctor emerge from his previous room along with his two sons following him. I wanted to hide, I wanted to run, but I couldn't force my body to move in any way. My heart pounded in my chest so vulgarly that I swore it was going to destroy my lungs with its attempt to break away from me. At that moment I felt my body plunge towards the floor and my stomach turned with disgust. I looked instantly to my left to see one of Dr .Cullen's sons heading over to me, the one he called Jasper. As he got closer the feelings that had just washed over me subsided slightly. I used this to an advantage as I gripped the enveloped in my right hand and crumbled it with my finger tips. With my other hand I shoved the amulet in my pocket and pushed up from the floor to gain my standing position back. The thought of standing was much easier said than done due to the fact that my body was not responding to me. "Get up, Get up!" I yelled back and forth in my mind to pull my brain from it's locked state. I knew instantly that it did not work when the feelings of my legs were numb and I was still there leaning towards the floor. I was caught off guard by his icy cold skin that came in contact with mine when he placed his hand over my hand to keep me balanced.

"Ms. Rayne…Ms. Rayne?" He asked placing a hand on each side of my head. His fingers intertwined with my dark hair, and he looked at me in a way I could not understand.

"Ms. Rayne?" He asked again. I finally opened my ice blue eyes to see his topaz jewels gazing into mine. They were filled with worry and seemed so uncontrolled that they were nearly frightening. I found it strange that every moment I stared into them the more at peace I felt. He nearly made me forget my worries with the attention he had drawn towards me.

"J…Jasper?" I asked trying to find out what it was that made him hurry to my side the way he had done. What was it that made him seem as though he cared about me in such a way.

"Look at me, Look at me." he said nodding with a small smile. A smile that you would give an infant after they had fallen and bruised themselves. That look in which you gave to try and get them to focus on you to distract them from their injury.

"What's wrong?" He asked curiously as he pulled me to my feet by my shoulders gently so that I could remain in balance. "I um…I just think I had….a panic attack is all." I said trying to sound as casual as my body would allow me to. He looked down at my chest and kept his eyes there without guilt or hesitation. I would have found myself angry with him for this action but his look wasn't one of longing. His look was almost like he was trying to see past my chest, past my skin. Was he listening to my heart beat?

"Are you sure?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes." I answered looking away from him. I could not lie to those eyes, and I could not lie well at all. My eyes always seemed to give me away easily. I moved away from him and headed towards the shredder under the front desk of my station. I eased the envelope into the small destroyer that began doing its job instantly. I watched the pieces fall together inside the trash bense below it and grabbed my chest. Whatever it was keeping me calm earlier was no longer in affect. I could care less what that letter said about my mother, she was not dead. I grabbed Sam from near by and whispered to her.

"Do you have today's paper?" She looked at me strangely and raised a brow.

"The newspaper for today, do you have it?" I asked again but frustrated this time. She finally came to life near me and grabbed one from the rack behind her. She stretched her arm out to me with the paper folded inside of it and I slowly took it from her. Ever so slowly I flipped until I reached the obituary section. I read slowly almost positive I would not find her name, but I was sadly mistaken.

Marie Rene Finn. May she rest in peace. Sept. 16, 1970-October 2010. Funeral will be held October 14 2010.

It began to happen again, my heart started to beat unrhythmically and my legs got weaker beneath me. I let my mind trick me by telling me this wasn't real and that it was all a dream. I let it trick me into thinking that Rayne's mother had died but Elizabeth's mother had still remained alive and well. I had to remember that Elizabeth was who I was down underneath all the lies. I convinced myself that all I needed to do to get things back to normal was wake up. I knew very well that my mind trick would not fool my heart for very long. Soon my realism would kick in and knock my imagination to its knees. I placed the paper back into Sam's hands softly as she looked up at me on edge.

"Rayne, what's going on?" She asked. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"I think I'm just too tired for my own good. Body just needs a rest." I answered nodding and rubbing her arm slightly for comfort. She most likely knew that I was lying to her, but I was telling the half truth of the matter. My body did indeed need a rest, a rest from this split personality, a rest from the lies, a rest from the fake smiles, and lastly a rest from being afraid. I envied Rayne. I created her to feel nothing, no pain, no doubt, no fear, or even loss. She was merely a fragment I invented with my own mine that had a clean slate. Rayne knew nothing of the world that I, Elizabeth, had gotten myself into.

I instantly grabbed my time sheet and punched in the exact time of this very moment as my checkout. The feelings of peace and tranquility were wearing off of me quickly and I wanted to be out of that place before the hurtful feelings found their way to the center of my chest like they just did. When I found myself inside my car a small smile grew to my face. My eyes were so watery they clouded the vision of everything and everyone around me. The accomplishment of getting to my car was one of great value. I started the car quickly to get some heat circulating through it due to the rain earlier that had made the air completely cold around me. I pulled out and clutched my chest as I got to the road. The pain from earlier was coming back, but this time it was stronger than before. I don't understand what it was that kept me all together and in one piece earlier, but whatever it was it's gone now and I was stuck with the painful side effects from before. Clutching my chest harder I got to the roads of La Push; a reservation outside of Forks; when the feeling got so bad I had to pull over. The tears burned my eyes and I placed my hands over them to wipe the clear liquid away. When removing my hand from my face I witnessed a dark shape in the road and I instantly turned the wheel to keep from hitting it. I felt the car swerve to the opposite side and one end found itself higher than the other. The seat belt around me slapped me to the seat behind me while the steering wheel kept me in place. I felt the glass in my windshield shatter and pierce my right cheek slightly and the glass on my drivers side crack near me. I knew instantly that the car had flipped when I felt my body being held in place by the seat belt and my hair pulling away from my face.

What was it that I had almost hit?

Did I hit it?

Is it alive?What's that sound?So many questions raced through my mind at once that I couldn't even bring myself to think of an answer for them. I stopped thinking when I heard something approaching the car on my driver's side. I knew then that what I dodged could not have been an animal because an animal would not approach the thing that had almost killed it. I felt my eyes become heavier than dumbbells but I fought to keep them open in curious of the creature that I had stumbled upon. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out but a low whooshing sound.

"Help…me." I struggled to say as my throat burned with every breath I spat out trying to speak. I saw shoes coming closer to the side of my car so I knew instantly that whatever it was, it was human. As I watched them kneel before me my eyes fluttered shut unwillingly and convinced my mind to pull me into unconsciousness. At that moment I felt not pain, no heartache, I felt numb. My mind refused to come up with any thoughts and I felt myself being over come with something that I was sure had to be death.


	5. Chapter 5 ::Awake::

**AUTHORS NOTE:**please add the twitter so I can give you guys the latest on the Twilight Saga story and for new stories coming up. Also follow it to lemme know if you're reading because if no one's reading…I'm not going to continue it /ohhmyydemi

It was so dark that I knew instantly I wasn't gazing into the back of my porcelain eye lids. The darkness frightened me because it wasn't just dark it was empty. The sounds of nothing but flowing water filled my ears as I tried my best to get a feel of my body. I grew nervous when I felt no connection whatsoever to my limbs or even my mind. Was this death? Was I Dying? Where am I? All the questions went unanswered and I felt certain that it had happened, I had died. I felt myself slump and wondered where all the bright lights were, where was the long tunnel with the light at the end. Wasn't there suppose to be a giant voice that told me I was moving on?

I felt a small jolt to my chest and then a large amount of pain began forming in my leg and shoulder. I could bare with it at first but it began growing more and more painful with each second I felt myself take a breath. I was breathing? It became obvious to me that I wasn't dead due to the fact that death was suppose to be peaceful and at ease. At this very moment I felt pain and panic that could not be death. I finally felt a grip on my body and bald my hands into fist and tried to open my eyes. The submerging of sound engulfed my ears as I realized I could finally hear things. I focused hard on my eyes, but they would not budge a wink as I tried desperately to force them open. Apart of me assumed I was in some kind of hospital, but the next moment proved to me that I wasn't.

"Please, Don't try to open your eyes." the voice said to me. At first the thought of it being God came to mind, but I had guessed I was still out of it. I knew full well that it couldn't be God of all people, especially since I wasn't dead. I wanted to ask why or at least nod my head to let him know I had heard him, but I couldn't force anything to move. "I could see your hands." He answered again in the same masculine voice. "Is she ok?" Another voice asked but this one more huskier than before. I could instantly tell that he was younger than the first voice. He had a bit of an adolescence to his tone. Probably no older than I. The older voice did not respond so he must have nodded or given the boy an answer through another gesture that was not speech. I wanted desperately to look at them and see who they were. It was silly to not gaze upon the face that had just saved my life.

"You took a risk saving her, you realize that?" The older voice asked probably thinking that I wasn't listening to them anymore. The husky voice did not respond he simply gave a small scoff and the older man continued.

"How do you plan on explaining this to her Jacob?" He asked.

"We saved her, she shouldn't have to ask about anything else." He said nearly over confident. If he thought I was just the typical girl to let you save her life and ask no questions he was sadly mistaken.

"I don't know if she's gained her hearing yet but be careful what you say around her." The older man answered before I heard some rustling to my right. I had guessed he was leaving some where but it didn't appear to be any footsteps there was just a small rustle and then a squeak. If I had regained control over my face I would have probably raised a brow of curiosity, but nothing seemed to operate for me at the moment.

I felt a presence still in the room but I couldn't be sure if there was really someone there. I wanted to ask so many questions, where I was, what was wrong with me? All I seemed to learn about my savior was that his name was Jacob, and he was obviously younger than I with that attitude.

"So…" The husky voice said as it got was now closer to me. I probably would have jumped if I could yet I remained still listening to him.

"I'm Jacob. Just incase you wanted to know." He answered. There was a small squeak near me again but it wasn't the same as the other before. This must have been the squeak of a pulled up chair that he had just sat on. He sighed slightly and I felt a hand ontop of mine.

"I know you're probably scared and I don't know if you can hear me but I promise everything is gonna be fine." He said reassuringly. His voice almost made me smile due to the fact that it seemed so uncomfortable speaking this way. He didn't seem the type to enjoy serious moments like this with me or anyone for that matter. I wish I could see his face, and possibly feel around what expession he was wearing. I tried my best to remove my lips from each other and let my voice slither through them but the only thing that escaped was a deep breath.

"Hmmm, well you're a tough one." he said simply. I found it strange the heat coming from him next to me, as if I were sitting next to a heater. I couldn't complain it was slightly cold in this place they had me in.

"As you may have guessed you're not in a hospital." He continued as he shifted next to me. I had guessed he was looking around the room I was in to exaggerate his point.

"You're in my home. To clear things up, your car took a toll with that reckless driving of yours." He paused.

"I saved you. You look pretty banged up, but you don't look half bad." He said in this husky voice that I doubt I'd ever forget. Was he really hitting on me while I felt this way? He really must have been a kid.

"You took some damage to your left shoulder, and your leg is pretty bruised but it shouldn't hurt much longer. I have to say you got lucky." He scoffed in a disbelieving tone. I felt air whooshing to at the base front of my face and heard shifting to my right where he was.

"Sorry if that smoke got in your face. My dad he…..called himself healing you." He said breaking off as if he was skeptic about his dad being able to heal anyone.

"Burning sage and incents doesn't exactly do the trick." he went on with a small chuckle.

The air sent a small shiver down my spine and I managed to make my body move to the sensation I had just felt and smiled on the inside. I knew full well that my body had moved due to the next words from Jacob.

"I have to say I'm surprised, most people wouldn't be able to do anything after that accident." He said as the rustling near me got louder and then eased. I heard a large slam to my right and the rustling to my left returned.

"I closed the window if you're cold." He answered finally explaining what he had done. I had to admit I liked listening to him when he said things. He not only had an addictive voice, he tended to make me feel safe and comfortable without even doing anything.

"I saw your license, it says your name is Rayne….I actually like that." He said surprised as if he had never liked anything.

_If only you knew._I thought to myself about the name. I was surprised I responded to the name as much as I had.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you. Duty calls." he said aloud and the rustling near me came back before finally fading away into nothing. I sat there listening to the ticks of the clock not knowing what time it actually was. As I laid there I slowly tried to regain the strength to move certain things on my body. Awhile past before I could actually begin moving my toes, hands and fingers, facial features, but no eyes. Every now and again Jacob would pop in and spill a few insights of his life and what it was like. He continued to go on and on about this girl Isabella Swan that I had heard about from Charlie. Although he did say that she preferred to be called Bella, and not her full name. He went on like he love her, and it soon became obvious to me that he did. He would tell me how long they knew each other, and how he told her he loved her but she loved someone else. He had called this someone a 'bloodsucker' many times but I assume that's just to be mean. When he finally took a break from his beloved Bella he told me about a string of killings in Seattle. This frightened me because of how close to Seattle we were, and how the killers had not been found. I tried to focus my mind off of it when I heard Jacob leave again, but this time he stayed away for a large amount of time.

I had guessed by now it was night time when I heard the small crickets doing their job by alerting you of the approaching night.

I was caught off guard by the slamming of a door and footsteps around the room that I happened to be 'sleeping' in. I had guessed this room belonged to Jacob since every time I heard a lick of noise it came from here. At times I would hear him mumbling in the hall about the Bella Swan girl that I had heard about from Charlie, and she certainly was popular when it came to him. This time it was different because most of the time he spoke of her in complimentary terms, but now he seemed to speak of her as if she angered him some how. This thought shocked me because I had never seen or rather heard Jacob angry before but then again I have never seen him and I'd only known him for a day.

"She's marrying him! She's marrying him!" He yelled angrily over and over in a tone that caused my stomach to turn in knots. I didn't understand why but I felt a connection to Jacob especially in the heartbroken tone he managed to pull out. I wanted so badly to reach up and hug him but I didn't even know the full story.

"He's a vampire how can you love something so cold, hard, and heartless?" He asked as if he seriously wanted an answer. I was dreadfully confused by his statement about vampires. What did he mean? Vampires didn't exist, this was the real world.

"He should be as disgusting as ever with all these killings…" He stopped instantly for a reason I didn't understand. Did he just realize I was in the room?

"Always second best…." He ended before leaving the room. That was it, I had to move from this place and I had to regain what I had lost. I felt my fists bald next to my waist and I knew instantly that I was doing something right. I kept them bald as I felt my lips move on my face, and slowly my toes and feet followed after them. Finally I focused on my last challenge, the crystal ice blue eyes that belonged to me and hide behind the sockets on my face.

I smiled when it finally happened. My eyes finally budged open and I found myself staring at a small brown ceiling above me. I had done it, I was…**awake**.


	6. Chapter 6 ::Truth::

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter is longer than the rest because I took SOOOO long to write it I decided to give you guys more. I feel it sucks because so much info was presented but I hope you like it. CRITICISM is welcome**

So many thoughts raced through my head at once, and I realized that I was finally awake from my slumber. At the very moment my eyes opened, everything that was going on in my life clicked together. Vampires, that one word that Jake said put all the pieces together for me. The eyes, the blood, the teeth, the skin, …..the screams. The reminder of them caused my eyes to shoot open and I sat there like a mindless doll trying to attach my mind to my body. I felt myself flinch slightly as I tried to get my arms and legs to move from their frozen state. I felt as though I had been here for hours on end staring at the blank brown ceiling. Finally I heard the door open and let my eyes wonder over to it from curiosity of who would step foot through it.

The man that walked through surprised me due to the fact that the voice I heard earlier came from what sounded like a child. The person who walked through the door was clearly a grown man. He wore his black hair spiked up on his head, his tan skin was hidden only slightly behind his revealing clothes, but his smile, his smile was so childish that his age was no longer mistaken. He had to have been Jacob, the voice I had heard earlier. The only voice I had been hearing all day actually. I didn't want to be wrong so I waited for him to speak, but he didn't. He began moving around the room and opening drawers for more clothes to wear before he finally let his eyes fall on me. He looked as though he had aged because his eyes looked like they would belong to that of an old man.

"So you're awake." He finally said while walking over to my nearly lifeless body.

He knelt down slightly and placed his hand ontop of mine and I was surprised I didn't jump. His warmth nearly shocked me till I realized I had become so cold lately, even before the accident. Everyone's touch was usually warmer than mine but his burned into me in a good way. I had wondered if he noticed how cold my skin was under his russet colored hand. His tone was so much lovelier than mine. His skin glowed like freshly made milk chocolate while mine was simply normal.

"Well…" He trailed off while placing a hand behind my shoulders and keeping the other on my right hand. He softly pulled me up and leaned my back against the window sill. He surprised me when he looked away from my eyes and focused on my legs as he began moving them side to side.

"My name is Jacob as you might possibly know…" he trailed and looked into my eyes for some sort of response. I blinked once hoping that would be enough and I heard him give me a small chuckle.

"I will take that as a yes." He said nodding and moving his eyes back to my feet.

"So one blink for yes and two for no?" He asked looking up again and I thought I was going to melt. His teeth were so white when he smiled which was in complete contrast to his skin that it was almost like they were playing a glitter show in front of me.

"Are you feeling any pain?" He asked. I took a moment to make sure I could feel my body before I answered. I was caught off guard by the sudden stroke of pain to my right shoulder and left leg. I felt my eyes squint when he finally rubbed the side of my leg.

"I suppose I should have told you first…. you got some real damage to your shoulder and leg, but with a little effort they should be fine." He said as he searched my eyes for some glimmer of hope. I felt my lip move under my control and my teeth rub against it.

"Well look at that, you're getting control of your face at least." He chuckled again.

Jacob stood up in front of me and held my hands in his as he continued talking.

"Your car's pretty broken up, but I've actually tried to work on it. It's really not that bad. Only one air bag deployed and since it flipped only once everything is fine with the engineering but the top frame could use a little work." he said messing up his face slightly to show how serious he was. He finally took a step back and waited for my body to react by taking a step forward. It took a second before I finally guided myself over to him. He did this with me for a while, trying to get my body to move naturally the way it was suppose to. When he began speaking to me personally again I was a tad bit caught off guard again.

"I know it's probably frightening to be in this house with an old man giving remedies and a guy like me talking …at you." He said shrugging.

"But I couldn't let you sit out there and die. I was going to take you to the hospital but it was so late, and besides…." he trailed off.

"I would have hated crossing the boundary." He stopped. I don't think he ever planned on continuing. I suddenly felt my eye brow go up at his last statement, what did he mean about a boundary?

He shook his head slightly and began talking again.

"My father, Billy Black decided it would work wonders if he could follow some of our family remedies that were said to work so much better than some medicine in a hospital." He said in a voice that seemed as though he were mocking his father.

"Either way…..You're perfectly safe here." He said reassuringly as he stared into my eyes in a way he didn't before.

I felt my body moving like normal but it did require a tad more effort than normal. Even so, he didn't have to assure me of being safe here because I felt safe the moment he saved me.

"Thank….You." I said struggling to move my lips and nearly cried at the sound of my voice. He looked at me strangely after I spoke and then burst into laughter. I flinched slightly not knowing what it was he laughed at until I began trying to feel my face from the inside out to see what it looked like. I didn't take long for me to nearly giggle at myself for such a frightening expression.

"I'm sorry…..you just….you look so….shocked." He nearly chocked out.

"Well shouldn't I be? I sound like a rag doll." I answered horrified. He chuckled more.

"Your voice has been rested for hours, I should have warned you it would've sounded a bit off." He shrugged. I shook my head and nearly refused myself the privilege of speaking anything again.

When I heard the door open I nearly jumped in surprise. The squeaky noise I had heard before came again and with it a man emerged through the door.

'A Wheel chair, that explains it.' I thought to myself as I watched him ease into the room.

"I see she has awakened, how are you?" He asked looking me in the eye. I bit my lip slightly trying to keep myself from speaking and simply nodded with a smile.

"Jake, Quil Is headed over to see you, as is Paul." He said nodding towards the room in which he had just come from.

"Sure Sure." Jake responded in the husky voice he had when I first heard him speak. He lowered his hands to my hips and began patting.

"You must have something on you to indicate who you are huh?" He asked. I gave him a look that instructed him to stop due to him invading my privacy. He stopped instantly and placed his hands by his sides.

"…Sorry. You know my name…..But I don't know yours. It's hardly fair.""Fair? I've been here and clueless for hours." I responded hearing that my voice sounded almost normal.

"Ahh, but I saved your life."

"And I'm grateful, but …""no." he interrupted.

"I just wanna know who I've saved." He answered with determination that I hadn't foreseen in him.

"R….R.." I paused not being able to remember.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he tried to balance me.

I felt my body move towards the bed and my hand found it's way to my forehead. What was wrong with me? I was losing it. I couldn't even remember my own name…..That wasn't true, I knew my name. My name was Elizabeth Dejour. I was born in London, and grew up in Tennessee with my mother and father. When I was young my father got move involved with his work and went to countless of beautiful places around the world, and every time he went to these places he'd send me something from them. Usually a card, but sometimes I'd get lucky and he'd send me something beautiful. That is, until he found himself deep in Voltaire; a lovely town in Italy; where he'd be researching a large and ancient manner. After sending me this in a card I never heard from him again, and when I went looking for him I discovered something horrible about a beautiful place.

I shook my head slightly as I got a glimpse of the red and violent eyes that had haunted me to this very day. I need to know about Jacob's reservation, was it a separate world from Seattle and the places around it? Was I safe here? Safe to be…..me?

"Tell me…..about your boundary." I demanded. This gave him a shock beyond recognition.

"Well I am an Indian, and so is my father and our ancestors. It's a reservation built on our beliefs and…"

"I know what a boundary **IS**, I want to know about **YOUR** boundary." I said cutting him off and trying to get him to tell me something deeper.

"What's there to tell?" He asked curiously as he looked at me with what seemed to be like a hint determination to figure out what I knew that he didn't.

"Is it safe here?" I asked.

"Depends…..what are you running from?" He asked raising a brow and looking closer at me. I let myself stand in front of him and he followed me.

"In my wreck….I saw something in the middle of the road. A dark figure that didn't even seem frightened by my car heading it's way.""How do you know it wasn't afraid?" He asked. "It **WAS**dark." he continued.

"It made no attempt to move." I answered walking closer to him.

"what do you think it was?" He asked.

"A vampire." I answered percing my lips. He backed away from me slightly.

"That's a large imagination you have there." He nodded.

"Oh….you have no idea." I continued. I tapped my foot slightly as I realized being a _know it all_ might not get him to tell me what I wanted to know. I relaxed the features in my face and looked at him apologetically. Strange things happened when I wanted to know something. I tended to get arrogant.

"Please…..tell me about them." I urged. He tightened his face as if I had said something that disturbed him.

"You believe in those?" He asked while turning his face into the expression of disbelief. He said it as if he were an unskilled actor trying his best to make himself believable. "Don't give me that….I heard you." I said referring to my nearly lifeless moments of hearing him talk about nearly everything going on in his life including a girl named Bella who was marrying one.

"I listened to you….Everything you said to me. I remember because….your voice was always so child like yet….the way you spoke…." I felt myself beginning to smile so I stopped talking.

"I heard you….tis all that matters." I said biting my bottom lip.

He let out a hot breath while turning to the side so I couldn't see his face.

"It's against the rules for me to know this?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"There are many rules against things like that yeah, but I'm not sure what it is you think you know." He answered. I grew frustrated and slipped my hands into my pockets out of habit.

"Earlier you said you didn't want to cross your boundary….why is that?" I asked suddenly feeling a slight hint of cold metal against my fingers. I jumped slightly not knowing what it was until I remembered my nervous breakdown before my accident. The necklace my father sent me from Volterra was shoved into my pocket before I ran from the hospital.

"Have you been reading the headlines? Deaths in Seattle leading to Forks?" He asked. I shook my head, I didn't pay much attention to the news.

"What about them?" I asked.

"Those aren't animal attacks." He continued. I tried to distract myself from the blurred red eyes that continued to float around my memory by pulling the necklace from my pocket. I shook my head slightly and looked at him.

"Then what are they?" I asked stretching the necklace around my neck and trying to clasp it in the back quickly.

"…Vampires." he said with a sly smile as if he were trying to get me to come to terms with it already. I had guessed he grew tired of me trying to clasp the necklace on my own with no luck that he moved behind me to do it instead.

"Basically, there are bloodsuckers in Forks that claim to only feed on animal blood. So my ancestors made a treaty with them. If they choose to stay off our land we wouldn't reveal what they really were to anyone…or kill them." He said finally clasping the necklace.

"If any of them bites a human the treaty is broken and we will attack. Crossing our boundary will also break the treaty and we can kill them." He said nearly vengefully.

"But you can cross it.""Yeah but we don't kill people." He said with what sounded like an attitude. He finally came into focus in front of me and sat back down.

"We are considered to be Quileuute. That's the name of the tribe. Things have gotten complicated.." He trailed off.

"You don't sound like you like vampires…especially after…Bella?" I added.

"I hated them before she ever got involved. Blood sucking rodents. They're the reason…things have been happening within this tribe." He threw me off with that one.

"I thought you said they haven't been killing people."

"That's the thing. The fact that they are HERE is what's making things worse." He added. I shrugged. There was obviously something he wasn't telling me.

"So…you hated vampires before the Bella girl ever got involved?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, but she's made things complicated. She wants to be one of them, but if he bites her the treaty is broken and I will be forced to kill her and them." He said and I could swear I heard his teeth grind.

"But they're vampires, and you're human." I answered and he chuckled.

"…..you're not….human?" I asked. He didn't say anything.

"I'm not a bloodsucker if that's what you mean.""Then what are you?" I asked.

"I can't….tell you that." He looked up at me. I should have been frightened by that look but I wasn't. It was strange how he could be threatening but safe all at the same time.

"Why not?"

"Because it's against the rules.""I'm sure it's against the rules that I know about vampires as it is, or you saving me like that. The rules were broken along time ago.""But you don't understand. I literally cannot tell you." He answered. I instantly felt bad. I had just met this boy who saved my life and here I was forcing him to break so many more rules, but I needed answers.

"You hate vampires…..Earlier you said you were faster than them….You're got me on the edge." I answered.

"What about you? Are you even human?" He asked.

"Of course." I answered.

"Normal people would be freaked out by this….going insane and thinking I was insane but not you…you wont even tell me your name" He answered standing up and looking down at me.

"My name is Elizabeth." I said firmly as I let my real name slip from my lips. It was funny that I felt no fear with the release of my real name.

"Elizabeth Dejour and …..I'm…pretty far from normal." I answered.

"Then let's here it, what's your story?" Jake asked.

"Yeah….what is your story?" another voice asked coming from the door way.

Entry Narrative


	7. Chapter 7 ::The Deal::

**AUTHORS NOTE: I know that last chapter was lame =/ hopefully this ones better**

Looking in the door way I saw a much larger man than Jacob. Taller, buffer, but with that same russet skin tone as him.

"Um….It's not interesting." I shrugged with a look of boredom on my face. Jake moved closer to me and slipped his hands in his back pocket.

"Sam?….this is Elizabeth. Elizabeth, Sam." He said introducing us. I was going to put my hand out for a shake, but Sam didn't make any motion to put out his hand so I just nodded. Sam was leaned against the side of the door with his legs and arms crossed as if he were really interested in knowing about me.

"Pleasure." he said almost sarcastically.

"I'm sure." I answered. I didn't like the way he motioned towards me. As if I were some sort of villain.

"What's going on?" He asked Jake. Jake let out a groan before responding.

"She's just a girl Sam."

"..A girl you've been telling about vampires." He answered sternly.

"Does everyone know about them?" I asked frustrated at the fact that I remained ignorant while everyone else seemed to know billions.

"No." Sam answered quickly.

"So….why don't you tell me…what do you know?" He asked. I was reluctant to tell him anything since the truth could literally get me and everyone else killed. Jake fixed his face to one of aggravation.

"I told you my secret." He said poking out his bottom lip slightly.

"It's not the same." I said staring up at him.

"Well then we're at a loss, you seem to know too much." Sam said fixing his face into a frightening expression. I finally let out hot air from my cheeks and began.

"Well….my father researched things like that. I stumbled upon them once and believed them ever since. My father's dead now." I lied. "Plus…everything Jake told me about vampires. Then there was something about him not being human." I said looking over to him and he rolled his eyes at me.

"You told her about the werewolves?" Sam asked almost angry as he looked at Jake.

"No….You just did." He answered back while raising a brow and finally looking over to me.

"You're….a werewolf?" I asked Jake as I looked him up and down. Knowing about vampires hadn't affected me so much because after what I had seen looking for my father, put it all in perspective for me. However learning about werewolves was a whole different story. I figured if vampires did exist why not werewolves too. It surprised me how well I was taking this, but after what I had heard and seen…This was nothing.

"I should go." I said walking past Jacob and moving over to the door.

"Hold it missy." Sam said gently placing his hand on my arm.

"You must understand. People do not know of us.""I wont tell anybody." I said trying to pull my arm away. He finally looked down to my chest and I rolled my eyes.

"What is with everyone's fascination with my chest?" I said thinking about how Jasper from the hospital stared at it blankly, and Jacob doing it earlier.

"No…..Your necklace. Where did you get that?" He asked.

"My father….what do you know of it?"

"And where did he get it?" Sam asked.

"….My mother. He said she had worn it for quite some time until her death." I said trying to keep myself from falling to my knees and clamping my arms around my chest. I had nearly forgotten about that. He eased up around the eyes and softened his expression.

"Nothing I just….I've seen it before in a picture I think." He answered squinting his eyes over it and then releasing my arm.

"Need a lift?" Jacob asked. I nodded.

"We are…..trusting you Ms Elizabeth." Sam said in a different tone of voice that I hadn't heard from earlier. It felt odd hearing my real name spoken by another. I know I felt safe with them, but I felt a tinge of guilt for putting them in such a dangerous position. It took me too long to learn that I was putting people in danger by simply letting them get close to me, and now I was giving my real name. Apart of me instantly wanted to cling to Jacob and stay in La Push, but Forks is where my home was.

"I understand." I said grabbing a jacket that looked to be mine from the chair. Jacob stopped his father. "I thought you said Quil and Paul were heading over not Sam."

"That's what Emily said." He answered. I was going to ask who all these people were but I instantly found myself not caring. They were simply more people I couldn't afford to put in danger.

"Come on." Jake said opening the door and motioning for me to move out of it.

It was quite cold outside and I began looking around nervously. I remember Jake saying it was against the rules for the vampires to cross the boundary, but he said the ones who feasted on animals, and animals alone. He said nothing of the ones who cared nothing for animals and desired more of the humanly tastes like the ones I saw in Italy for the first time.

I looked up to see Jacob already at his car with the door open for me.

"Is this…a Rabbit?" I asked admiring the car. It had been so long since I'd seen one especially of this model.

"Well…yeah, built her from scratch." He said standing in the door way of the driver's side with one hand on the door and the other resting on the hood. He looked down at the car with obvious admiration and accomplishment.

"I have to say that's impressive." I said walking over and sitting inside in the passengers seat. He gave off what sounded like a scuff as he climbed in next to me and closed his door. I closed mine as well and placed my seat belt on.

We drove for a while before he finally asked me where I lived, I take it the drive so far was us getting out of La Push.

"Umm, I live pretty close to the hospital. Just….turn here." I said pointing to the right and letting him drive down the back road to my house.

"It's pretty much a straight shot down this way…." I paused. "So…my car?" I asked looking over to him. He sat quietly for a moment thinking over the damages I guess. "Mmmm well I would like to take care of her for you. I mean….you just got into a wreck, car repairs should be the least of your problems." he paused a moment and looked down at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I'lll make a deal with you." I tilted my head to the side slightly. "Deal?" I asked.

"I'll fix your car for you but you have to keep my secret and tell me more about you..The REAL you." he emphasized. I was going to argue with him but I found myself unable to. I had owed him my life the least I could do was tell him how he saved.

"Deal." I stated as I looked at the road ahead of us. I ran a hand through my hair and winced slightly at the small pain I felt. "I'm no doctor but you should probably get that head of yours checked out." He answered in reply to my expression.

"Mmm I thought about doing that tomorrow when I went to work." I rested my hand under my chin and stared out of the passenger window.

"You're going to work like that?" He asked raising a brow.

"…what do you mean? I'm fine." I shrugged.

"So I see you're going to make this difficult." He chuckled.

"No no I'll…..leave early. That way I can come check on your progress with my beloved car." I narrowed my eyes.

"Fine." He said making it official.

We sat quiet for a couple of moments and I felt myself drifting to sleep. I was afraid of falling asleep after being nearly paralyzed for almost two days, and what if I had a concussion? That would have probably been worse.

"This one right here." I said pointing to my house and watching him pull into the drive way.

"Well at least I'll know where to come when you need me again." He said cockily.

"We'll just see what happens then." I challenged while getting out of the car.

"Thanks by the way. You saved my life." He shrugged. I tapped the passenger door twice as a goodbye before heading to my front door. I didn't notice how much of a gentleman he was until I saw him remain in my driver way until I turned on a light inside my house. I walked to my bedroom pealing off my clothes that seemed to stick to me. My small jacket hit the carpet floor just outside the door, my shirt found it's way next to the TV stand, I heard my belt buckle hit the tile floor of the bathroom and the rest of my clothes followed it. Turning the knob of the tub I saw the steam rise to my face as the hot water poured from the faucet. Everything was different now, Jacob had known my name, Warewolves existed, I had someone's secret to keep, and Jacob….I had a strange liking for, but what was I thinking? I could not have anything with Jacob, even our friendship was going too far.

I felt my body move into the heat of the water and I couldn't help but wince at the weight I was putting on my leg. As a nurse I knew something about aches and pains. Soaking in hot water always soothed them, at least for the night. When I felt the water surround my being it was like all my questions had simple answers to them. So what if Jacob knew my real name? According to him warewolves were a lot stronger than vampires. So what if warewolves exist? So do vampires. What if I had to keep someone else's secret? They know mine and in exchange I'm going to learn even more about them, so I'll know what I'm protecting. However, the last question there was no answer for. What if I had a little crush on Jacob, it'll most likely be nothing more than that. One thing about me I had learned for sure, I would never fall in love, my heart wasn't strong enough for that.

I felt my body slip into the bottom of the tub and I began to hold my breath. There was so much that I didn't know. About me, about vampires, warewolves, the volturi. I remember when I came to Forks just wanting to know answers about my father, and now it's about everything.


	8. Chapter 8 ::Meeting Esme::

**AUTHORS NOTE: I know it felt like forever since I posted, it's just because I wanted to make it long and hit ALL pointes I wanted to make. Enjoy it!**

I sat up in the bath tub and looked over towards the door wondering how long it was I had been in here. It seemed like every time I had taken a bath my mind would scroll over all my problems and look for ways to fix them without my consent. I was careless this time when I emerged from the bathroom to my room. I took my precious time to wrap the towel around me, leaving the harsh cool air permission to engulf me in discomfort.

After changing my clothes and heading towards my bed I allowed myself to fall into my sheets and drift to sleep. I rolled over a few times and laid there with my face buried in the pillow. A sudden glimmer of light caught my attention and caused me to arise from my once unconscious state. It was already morning, and I felt my heart race at the thought of me being late. I glanced down at the alarm clock next to my bed that read 6:15 am. I eased my nerves and realized I didn't have to be at work till 7 so everything was still fine. I let myself lay there staring at the ceiling for a couple of moments until the alarm finally went off on it's own reminding me I should get up and get ready.

It wasn't hard for me to throw on some clean scrubs, and tennis shoes. I fashioned my hair into a neat but messy ponytail and searched my small closet for a pair of jeans to change into after work. It wasn't always pleasant to roam around town in my scrubs. I pouted slightly when I found nothing and rolled my eyes at the old sun dress that sat in the middle of the closet that I never wore. My mother had gotten it for me, my first and only dress. I looked down to the back of the closet to find a pair of small flats that were black and went perfectly with it, but it didn't truly matter I was simply going to work and putting it on UNDER my scrubs. I grabbed it and the shoes and placed them in my bag. I began to panic again as I remembered the events that had happened previously. I had no car, which meant I had to walk to work, but the problem was the walk would take longer than the time I had. I sighed angrily to myself before I heard a honk outside my door. I raised a brow reflexively as I made my way over to my window to see the built from scratch rabbit that I had rode in last night. I flinched back slightly wondering what it was Jake was doing here. I raised my window and squinted at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I thought I should take you to work, seeing as how you have no car and all." He answered with a crocked smile on his face.

"How do you know what time I go to work?" I asked.

"Well most people go around 7, I really just guessed and hoped I was right." he continued. I tilted my head to the side and was completely astounded by him.

"You drove all the way from La Push just to drive me to work?" I asked.

"I have some errands of my own to run and figured why not?" he shrugged while opening the passenger door to his car and leaning against the hood. I let a smile play across my lips as I shook my head slightly. I grabbed a small jacket, and my bag and headed towards the door. Locking it, I hopped in Jake's car and put on my seat belt. "So..where do you work?" He asked pulling out of my driveway.

"At the hospital." I answered. He began to wrinkle his eyes brows and then looked at me again.

"What?" I asked. He just shook his head and bit his bottom lip like he was trying to force himself not to say something. "What's wrong?" I asked again, and he merely shook his head. I finally let it go and stared out the window.

"So what time do you get off?" He asked changing the subject. I bit my bottom lip and gazed to the side to think.

"Pretty late." I answered not very sure. Considering my disappearing act the other day I would probably be forced to stay a couple hours over scheduled time.

"Hmm well I think your car should be ready soon. I did some hunting and found you a new hood, all I got to do now is fix up the pane and make sure your windshield is secure." He smiled eagerly through the rear view mirror.

"You sound like you're having fun." I answered raising a brow, and he laughed.

"I am." He stated before stopping the car in front of the hospital. I didn't realize we were already at our destination, then again I didn't really live that far it just always seemed like a large walk.

"Thanks so much Jacob." I said with intense gratitude, and he shrugged.

"Sure, Sure." he responded. I giggled while emerging from the car and closing the door behind me.

"I guess I'll try to see you tonight I um..I would like it if…You could come by the garage." He said looking off slightly. "Are you….asking me..""For your company, yes." he interrupted me. I shrugged.

"Sure." I smiled. I could swear I saw the russet skin on his cheeks turn into a slight pink, but he would never let me get away with broadcasting that.

"Cool. See you then." He answered before driving off slowly. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I entered the hospital to start my shift. The moment I clocked in Sam's voice was the first I had heard.

"Rayne! Where were you I was worried sick, I called you a thousand time and no answer. I went by your house to drop off a goodie basket because I thought maybe you had bad cramps or something.." She rambled on.

"Yeah, yeah! That's what it was cramps. Oh they were so bad I felt sick." I agreed. I was struggling to find an excuse to come up with for her, but she had given me one that eased everything.

"Well why didn't you answer the door when I came by?" She asked with a hint of pain in her voice.

"Oh I most likely was in the tub soaking, or was dead asleep. You know I sleep like a rock." I giggled slightly trying to lighten the mood. She mashed her lips together and rubbed my shoulder. "Well I'm glad you're better." she stated, and I nodded.

"I'll have to warn you, Carlisle seemed kinda upset." She said looking me up and down strangely.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Usually if a nurse just leaves he doesn't seem to care, but you, he actually seemed upset that he wasn't informed. Something I should know?" She asked placing a hand on her hip. I rolled my eyes.

"No one wants that man but his wife….and you." I shook my head.

"Ms. Rayne." I nearly jumped at the thought of my name being called by a voice I didn't quite recognize at that moment.

"Yes?" I asked quickly wanting to find out who it was coming from.

"May I have a moment with you in my office?" He asked with a stern look on his face that I had never seen before.

"About?" I asked. He gave me a look that obviously said 'follow me' and then walked towards his office.

'ooohh, he is mad at you.' I thought to myself as I watched his body all but march to his office. "Close the door." He demanded of me when I entered.

"May I ask what it is this is about?" I asked.

He pulled out the newspaper clippings of my mother and sat them on his desk.

"Where did you get that?" I asked nearly angry at the thought of him snooping around. He fixed his face into one of worry and looked down at me as he made his way closer to his chair on the other side of the room.

"It was on the floor, where you left it before you stormed out of this hospital." he stated.

"I didn't storm out I was not feeling well." I answered sharply.

"Now Ms Rayne, I am not angry with you. I am simply worried. You stormed out so suddenly I had no idea what was wrong, and then this…" he said pointing to the paper.

"Well if that's what you called me in here for then your curiosity should be settled. I am just fine." I answered giving a fake smile and turning away and beginning to leave.

"Did you know her?" He asked. I couldn't turn around to face him because I couldn't lie to his face. I had to fix my answer well, if I said I didn't know her it would be obvious to him I was lying due to the actions I displayed yesterday.

"No, not in that way. I knew of her. That is all." I said holding back the lump in my throat that wanted me so desperately to break down crying and tell the truth. I finally turned around and smiled.

"I assure you Doctor Cullen I am just fine." He looked at the picture one last time and then focused his eyes on my chest. I nearly I wanted to scream at the eye contact of all these men I had recently met. Could they find nothing else to gaze upon but my bosom? I raised a brow and he finally focused on my eyes.

"I apologize, I was just looking at your necklace. It's quite lovely." He answered. The way he stared at me confused me. He looked at it as if he was surprised I was wearing it. "Uh, thanks." I said nodding slightly. I opened the door and headed behind the counter where I knew Sam would be waiting and wanting details.

"So…?" she asked when I finally sat down.

"Oh it was nothing. He just asked me if I was ok." I shrugged. She gave a look of confusion.

"That's all?" she asked nearly stunned. I perched my lips together and looked at her.

"Yes, what else did you expect?" I asked.

"Psh I dunno, a stern talking to…maybe a spanking." She said bending over the desk slightly and making a kissy face.

"Come on Sam." I said gathering the files next to me and placing them in the filing cabinet near by. I was slightly afraid of what would happen if Dr, Cullen actually walked by and heard her talk like this some day.

"Oh don't be that way. I was just trying to get you hyped up since you'll be here at late hours." She stated smiling.

"Huh?" I asked confused. She finally looked at me and put her hand on her hips.

"You left yesterday so quickly, you knew they were gonna try and get you to do double shifts today…working off the hours you missed." she said while grabbing a few charts from under the desk and handing them to a doctor that approached the counter.

"I forgot sorry…" I trailed off.

I tapped my pen against the desk repeatedly while sitting in front of the computer I worked with. Sam had left 3 hours ago at 8:00, and with her went my entertainment for the day. 4 Doctors remained in the hospital after others left including Doctor Cullen. Apart of me was grateful for that fact, but at the same time I felt bad for my behavior towards him. One minute I found him handsome and damn near elegant, and the next minute he angered me because he asked all the RIGHT questions to finding out the truth about me. I groaned softly and rested my head on the desk.

"Excuse me, Rayne." a familiar voice said to me. It was Caryn, an older nurse who always acted as everyone's parent around the hospital. "Yes Ms. Caryn." I answered. "I need you to drop this off to…Dr. Cullen's Residence." She said pausing to read the side of the manila folder.

"Umm Can't we just wait till he gets here in the morning? It's a tad bit late and I'd hate to disturb him." I protested.

"I understand it's just that he wanted me to drop it off, but I'm so tired you see?" She trailed off and I could see her age. I wouldn't lie Ms. Caryn was probably the only beautiful soul I had ever known. She was a grandmother, 2 wonderful grand kids, and she was always so happy.

"Besides, my daughter is outside waiting to pick me up." She answered again trying to convince me.

"Well..I don't have my car with me." I tried to reason with her. She fiddled around in her purse for a moment and pulled out a pair of keys. "Here." She said handing them to me.

"Oh, oh no Ms Caryn I couldn't." I said trying to hand them back to her.

"Listen to me Rayne. Unlike some of the other hospital staff I actually trust you. I see you come here everyday and you do your job to the fullest. I just ask one favor, when you come to work tomorrow with it just make sure it's clean. I'm too tired to drive tonight" She smiled and laid the keys on my desk.

"Besides it's really late and I would hate for you to be walking." She replied. I gave a small smile and held out my hand.

"Only for you Ms. Caryn." I said placing the manila folder in my bag.

"Shouldn't you get going?" she asked.

"Uh well, extra hours. I could use the money and….I kinda left early last time wasn't feeling too well." I responded. She looked at her watch and smiled at me.

"I think you've been here long enough for the day." She winked.

"Alright. Now go on old lady before you fall asleep standing." I teased. She nodded her head and left towards the door. This is what I always wanted to be; a helper. I look at Ms. Caryn and I wanted to see myself like that someday. I had to admit I was the kind of girl who didn't want kids I honestly didn't see the point of them, but to make a change in someone's life someday was something I yearned for. I took a quick trip to the faculty bathroom and removed my scrubs and changed into the orange and white sundress I packed. I shook my hair from it's ponytail and let it fall to my chest and move itself into a restless state. The way it shined frightened me slightly, I had never seen it look this way.

After 20 minutes I was finally able to head out to her car. It took me a while to find it since I had no idea what it actually looked like. I pressed the panic button a couple of times so that I could hear it's alarm go off and get a sense of direction from where it was coming from and felt a feeling of accomplishment when I finally found it. I climbed inside the unknown atmosphere and felt a strong foreboding about being here. I appreciated Ms Caryn's thoughtfulness at letting me use her car for tonight, but what if I screwed up and crashed it like the last? I shook the thoughts from my head and pushed the key toward the windshield and heard it roar slightly as it came alive around me. I felt a shot of fear and dropped my arms to the side, and felt myself wanting to jump out of the car. With a small sigh I nodded my head to the small sound of music emerging from the speakers that belonged to the small radio in the center of the car. I turned it off and calmed myself before I had some sort of panic attack. I had guessed I was still a tad freaked out by the crash I had in my own company car. I noticed the GPS that seemed to bulk out on top of the radio. I looked towards the manila folder and found Carlisle's address and typed it in along with the follow up address of the hospital.

After I finally found myself out of the hospital's parking lot and onto the road I could easily feel that my nerves were more at ease as I re-taught myself to drive. I triggered the GPS that sat on top of the radio and let it lead me to my destination. I wouldn't lie, I felt my heart speed up slightly at the thought of going to Carlisle's place of residence. I knew full well by dropping these papers off, I was simply doing my job but at the same time, I wasn't the one who was suppose to be dropping them off. I had wondered if Ms Caryn informed him that I'd be coming and not her. Carlisle frightened me and excited me all at the same time. He was handsome, intelligent, interesting, and he had this aura about him that was so compassionate. I could tell that when he was trying to find out more about me it was just because he was worried, but at the same time it unnerved me that he was digging into my past.

After a couple of minutes of passing the house and getting lost I was finally able to spot it behind a small layer of trees. Apart of me was frustrated at who would put a house so secluded behind a mount of trees, but after looking at it, I noticed it would have a beautiful view when the sun came up. However I doubted any of the Cullen's would watch the sunset like I did at times, I was sure they were far less depressing as that. I scratched the side of my head slightly as I pulled myself from the car and felt my hands shaking in front of me. I approached the door slowly as I realized that I was simply here on business and should act accordingly. I ran a hand through my hair and finally hit the doorbell. I had that awkward moment where I was hoping no one would answer, and I could just take the folder to my house and give it to him tomorrow.

My hopes were knocked aside when I heard the front door being unlocked and opened.

"Hello." a woman said politely as she looked at me with a tender expression. I didn't understand what it was about her face that puzzled me. She didn't look surprised that I was there, almost as if she were expecting me. On the other hand, maybe Ms Caryn did call Carlisle and let him know I was coming in her place.

"Hi, I'm Rayne. I came to drop off some paperwork from the hospital." I said attempting to pull it from my jacket. She simply shook her head and opened her front door wider.

"Oh do come in." She said insistently.

"Oh no I'd hate to impose." I responded. She waved towards the inside and smiled.

"No, It's no trouble I assure you." She answered. Finally I nodded and found myself entering the large home. The way it was so open made me feel slightly exposed.

"I think he's in his study, it's right up the stairs, but please have a seat. I haven't had the opportunity to formally meet you." She said motioning to her couch. She had such a warmth about her that I couldn't even come close to explaining. Her soft facial features, her long and silky hair, and her eyes of all her features. They were the softest I had ever seen on anyone. With her heart shaped face it was left to sorts that this had to be none other than Mrs. Cullen, Carlisle's wife. I would have to say they were nearly perfect for each other. They both had a beauty that I had never come across before. Apart of me felt bad for Sam, she had an overwhelming crush on Carlisle, but his wife was just too lovely to be competition.

"I'm Esme, Esme Cullen." She said greeting me with that sincere smile again like she did once at the door.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you. You have a beautiful home." I said as I let my eyes take in the lovely surroundings. I never once imagined that Carlisle's house would resemble anything close to this. "Why thank you. You'll forgive me, I haven't seen you around before." She said squinting her eyes at me slightly as if trying to remember my face.

"Oh I uh….I've been in town for a while. Charlie…I mean Chief Swan has been my "parent" you could say." I said putting the word in quotations with my fingers. She nodded.

"Why do you say it that way?" She asked.

"He's been….kinda looking out for me. Thanks to him I've gotten the opportunity to work at the hospital. I like helping people, my mother…." I stopped, and felt the lump in my throat. I instantly tried to control it before I once again started to fall apart. I looked over to see Esme waiting patiently for me to continue.

"She was a nurse." I said simply before running a hand through my hair. "Is she…" Esme started.

"Oh she's retired is all." I said stopping her before the moment became awkward. She smiled instantly at my reply and nodded her head.

"That's good. I'm sure she's happy with her decision and new life." She continued.

"I hope so." I said looking up slightly thinking about how it was my mother would be coping in her afterlife. I was curious to if she finally found out the truth about me still being alive before she died.

"So you enjoy working at the hospital so far?" she asked me. I nodded slightly.

"I met….Jasper….I do believe it was." I continued and she nodded in remembrance. "I do remember. He was a tad worried about you though." She said moving her eyebrows in as if she were worried as well. "Oh….he had no reason to be. I'm fine." I smiled. She smiled and folded her hands together in her lap.

"So how are you managing?" She asked.

"Oh well, I am paying bills, going to work, managing food pretty good, and I enjoy what I do. I'd say everything is pretty awesome." I lied.

"And you're doing this alone? I would assume a lovely girl like yourself would have a significant other." She said almost hopeful.

"Oh no. I….." I paused and thought for a moment.

"It would be devastating to fall in love with something that death can touch." I continued looking into the distant before returning my eyes to her. She looked at me so differently in a way that I couldn't quite put my finger on. She almost seemed curious to why I would say something so openly.

"You sound so wise. Usually that wisdom only comes with age." she smiled.

"You seem as though you've experienced death in many forms." She said with a slight frown.

"I'm sure everyone has." I nodded. She gave me that smile again. Just like the smile my mother used to give me when she wanted to comfort me but thought it better to give me my space.

I felt my eyes flicker towards the wall as it was decorated with many, many portraits and ornaments. Things in the decorations began to change as I looked further towards the stairs. They began to be hand painted and vintage like, and their familiarity made me feel desperate to see more of them.

"Do you…have a restroom?" I asked. She looked at me with an expression that read 'of course.'

"Oh yes, follow me." she said standing from the beautiful white chair and leading me up the stairs. I followed in awe as I saw the paintings multiply into more vintage and abstract ones, and I was instantly caught off guard by the sudden stop of art. I tried not to let the disappointment show in my face, I tended to have a strange fascination for vintage things. I slipped a hand into the small pockets on the sundress and looked towards the door she had lead me to.

"Thanks so much." I answered, and she instantly nodded. My hand grazed hers as I reached for the door knob and she instantly pulled away.

"I'm sorry." I apologized and she simply giggled.

"no no it's ok." She said walking down the stairs. Walking inside I looked around trying not to think of the moment that just took place. Her features were so warm but her skin was the complete opposite. So cold, and kind of hard. I shook my head and instantly thought I was thinking too much about her. I washed my hands and stared at myself in the mirror. I had begun to get curious to if Carlisle noticed the resemblance between me and the newspaper clipping he had shown me in his office. I ran a hand through my hair and watched it fall back into place as it dangled to my breasts. I pulled the black sun dress up around my chest to make sure it wasn't revealing anything and let my hair act as a cover up since it covered my entire chest area. I flattened the bottom of it by rubbing my hands against it and standing on my tip toes. I finally sighed and opened the door to the bathroom to expose myself to the long hallway that stretched in front of me and lead towards the stairs I had just come up. I scratched the side of my head as I made my way down the hall and was stopped by the cracked door of a room. I would admit I had always been a curious girl, however at this moment I felt like a hypocrite. All those scary movies where the girl tries to enter the dark room and something evil is on the other side of the door. I was always the one yelling _"no no don't go in there, is she stupid of what?"_yet here I was in her spot.

I was shocked to see there was nothing frightening behind the door at all, just a slightly dim room full of books, and more art. I was curious to why this room was so closed off, it did no justice to the art. One portrait did catch me slightly off guard when I saw a familiar face within it. "Car…lisle?" I questioned myself as I grew closer to it. I figured maybe it was just a man who resembled him after all it was a painting. My curiosity would have stopped but I then saw the necklace I was wearing in it as well. I nearly felt my muscles contract with furry at the frustration that grew inside from not knowing what was going on. I studied the painting, and it didn't seem to be a forgery. I backed away from it slightly to look at all the figures within it and felt my air supply stop. The man at the far right of the picture resembled the man or creature's eyes I had looked into when I was in Volterra. _"What the hell is going on?"_I thought angrily to myself.

"Rayne." I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of my name, and the voice came from one I did not expect.


	9. Chapter 9 ::Revealed::

_**Authors Note: Ok you guys I need messages/reviews/ or tweets to let me know if you guys want more of this story. Fans are what keep me writing. No feedback no chapter. **_

I jumped slightly at my name being called, to see Carlisle emerging from the back of the study.  
>"Oh hi, I didn't see you back there." I said calming myself and feeling my heart rate drop to the normal pace.<p>

"Yes, I was putting some things away. Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" He asked surprised. I didn't know what It was about his face but it told a different story than his words. He said he was surprised I was here, but his features were arranged as if he already knew I was here from the start. His eyes glazed over me slightly and then returned to my face. I was puzzled at first and I realized it must have been the dress. People always said I looked different outside of my baggy scrubs, but I never did see the dramatics of it all.

"I'm sorry, I assumed Ms. Caryn called you. Her daughter came to get her, and she was so…..tired. I offered….To bring these by myself." I lied. I didn't want her to get in trouble for sending me here, so I could just say I volunteered myself. Besides I did need to speak with him about my actions. I pulled the manilla folder from my bag slowly and handed it to him.

"She said they were urgent and you needed them tonight." I responded. he grabbed the folder softly and did not remove his eyes from mine, and I had to admit it was a tad bit awkward. I was not used to looking people in the eyes and I found it rather nerve wrecking.  
>"That isn't all you wanted to see me about was it?" He asked. I wanted to be upset and dismiss it as him being suspicious again but actually looking into his eyes proved me wrong. They showed genuine worry and care. This man, this doctor, actually cared to know of my well being and how I was doing and this scared me. His eyes nearly compelled me to tell him the truth, but the rationality in my own mind warned me of his human state. What could he possibly do to stop the problems I was having?<br>"No." It slipped out before I could catch it. He smiled, and I felt my knees nearly give out below me.

"Come, sit." he said motioning to a seat near his desk. I followed and sat silently in the chair across from him as he made his way to the other seat.

"I…..wanted to apologize. I've been so rude to you. I don't mean to be I simply do not like people worrying about me. I have….had parents for that." I corrected myself. He seemed caught off guard by this. He looked as though he had expected me to talk to him about something different.

"No, you are just, more secluded than I assumed of you. I only asked you questions because I was worried. You are the youngest nurse in the hospital and you still need a bit of looking after." He continued.

"No Mr Cullen I don't. I have enough people looking for…..after me." I said looking over my shoulder slightly.

"Carlisle, please." He corrected me.

"As you stated before I am still young. It is disrespectful to call someone of an older stature by their first name." I stated and he smiled.

"So wise." He answered with another smile.

"That painting….where did you get it?" I asked wanting to know more about it.

"It was a gift, made in Italy." He stated. I froze. Everything began to piece together for me at that very moment. His skin, his features, his eyes, his stature, his agelessness, and worse, the painting. He had gotten this painting in Italy, the very place my father disappeared from learning too much about vampires. In the picture he is depicted with the same youth he has now with one of the same men I saw through the window on the dreadful day I found out the truth about my father's research. Add that to the descriptions I get from the hospital about Carlisle. He's near 30 but looks as though he's merely at the age of 20. His skin, cold and pale. One thing I didn't understand however was his eyes. The demons I saw once before had eyes red as the blood they devoured from those innocent people viewing the manner. Yet Carlisle's were a topaz honey color. Just the same as his wife's, his sons, and his daughters. That was not a coincidence. This couldn't be possible, I could not have befriended a vampire. He was so controlled so compassionate, but everything fit. I had to touch his skin, I had to be sure. It if was cold like his wife's, I had to get out as soon as possible.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned. I had to calm myself before I became obvious to him. I felt the anger boil inside of me at the thought of him being what he was and the things he did to innocent people. What if all the while in the hospital he was feeding on people? or eating from the blood bank?

"Where….exactly in Italy did you get it….if you don't mind me asking." I asked turning to him slightly. He stared at me blankly for a moment almost as if he didn't want to say.

"A small place named Volterra. It's quite lovely." He said that last part as if it were a lie. I looked over his skin trying to find a reason to touch him, trying to find something not so perfect about his perfection to fix.

"You have something…in your hair." I said standing up slightly to pick at his blonde and lovely hair. After a second of picking I let my finger touch his forehead slightly. I flinched back slightly at the temperature and realized I had just proven my point. The thought of him being a vampire crossed my mind of course but being here in his home and having it made clear was a haunting feeling all together.

"Ms. Rayne?" He asked.

"I have to go." I said grabbing the bag near me and making my way towards the door.

"Ms. Rayne." I heard Carlisle call out to me softly and the screech of his chair moving as I was sure he was following me. The feeling of him following me made my stomach uneasy and I felt a sudden urge to take off running, but my legs wouldn't give in to my brain's commands.

"Ms. Rayne, Please." He nearly whimpered as he reached out for me. So many thoughts ran through my head as I realized that my heart had began spreading up tremendously and considering what I had just found out about Carlisle, he was most likely able to hear it more than I could.  
>"I really have to go." I answered not being able to look back at him. I finally felt a hand over my hand and it pulled on me gently. I finally stopped in place and turned to him. I tried to snatch away but he stopped me with no effort.<p>

"Let go." I all but demanded. I had to remember my etiquette I was after all inside of his home which he so humbly let me into. However at the same time I wanted to hate him, hate him for the evil creature that I knew he was.

"What is it?" he asked me starring into my eyes almost as if he were trying to capture some sort of reaction from me.

"I have extra work to attend to." I answered jerking my forearm, but he refused to budge.

"Ms. Rayne." He said softly and I jerked harder.

"Please let me go." I demanded while trying to pull away again only to have him pull slightly and have my body jerk toward him. I felt a small surge from the necklace around my neck and I could have sworn I felt it jiggle. My assumptions had to be right because I saw Carlisle's eyes flicker towards it with a look of what seemed to be shock. It seemed too unlikely that it would move on its own so I assumed he was just surprised at how fast my heart beat was racing at the fact that he grabbed such a strong hold to me the way he had. "Please calm yourself." He said in a voice I had never heard him use before. One as if he was trying to calm a patient that was going into shock. I didn't realize it, but my heart rate had increased beyond its normal pace, and my hands began perspire. "How could you?" I asked angrily feeling my eyes squint with disgust. I saw him flinch away from me as if my expression hurt his heart. I wanted to feel sympathy for him, but the thought of him feeding off innocent people angered me far beyond the point of recognition. "I ….don't know what you mean." He answered. "You know exactly what I mean." I spat in nearly a whisper. He looked down almost as if he were ashamed of something, and I instantly knew he had put the pieces together and knew what I meant. "You have it wrong." He nearly pleaded. "Let go." I demanded when I felt a small spark in the center of my chest again. I placed my free hand over my chest to see a small blue light emerge from it. I knew something odd was going on due to the fact that Carlisle had an expression of pure awe glued on his face. I looked down slightly puzzled when I felt the necklace nearly burn through my chest. I moaned slightly at the odd feeling that was happening to me, and I saw Carlisle move slightly closer. The immense hatred and fear I had for him flared up unexpectedly and I witnessed the light grow incredibly large around me. The ice blue, ball like substance engulfed me and pushed him away all at the same time. I was clueless, frightened, and unsure of what was happening. I heard him groan slightly and instantly saw his family nearby with the same expression that I bore, all except Edward. He peered into my eyes in a way that I could never be able to explain to anyone else. Like he was trying to see past my body and wanted to envoke something deeper, and shook his head angrily when he couldn't. Carlisle sat up from the floor and placed his hand up almost like he was trying to tell me to stay calm without actually saying it. I didn't want him anywhere near me, I had to get out of there. He got up slowly and made a motion as if he were going to head over to me. I stepped back slightly and felt my balance beneath me disappear. I took a deep breath as I felt my body losing its equilibrium and falling victim to gravity. I heard a slight crack and instantly saw blood emerge from my body. The blue light faded quickly and I once again felt…..nothing.


	10. Chapter 10 ::Opened Eyes::

"Your files really couldn't wait till in the morning Carlisle?" a man's voice asked. It was like velvet when it escaped his lips and it seemed more controlled than everyone else's.  
>"No they were…..about her." A familiar voice answered with what seemed to be more patient and caring. It had to be Carlisle speaking this. Why did he have such care for me? I was so mean to him, and he didn't even know me. I felt an extreme engulfment of warmth to my back and neck and suddenly aches and pains became noticeable, but as quickly as it came it vanished.<br>"She's pretty." I heard an unfamiliar voice speak. It was moer raspy and he sounded quite large. He gave a small chuckle after his words and a somewhat loud smacking sound and a jungle. I had guessed someone nearby was just smacked in the shoulder. "What is she even doing here, why let her in?" a woman's voice answered. "Rosalie." The same raspy voice answered her. It was suddenly quiet.

"I saw her coming, but her visit went more pleasant from what I foresaw." A softer more preppy voice answered even though it was tainted slightly with worry. "She did seem perfectly fine when she entered. She didn't want to intrude, but I thought I made her quite comfortable." The soft sweet voice of Esme spoke. A part of me felt horrible for not being able to jump up and tell her that she was absolutely perfect. "Alice, what else did you see?" The velvet voice from earlier asked her. "Edward, if you're asking me, if I saw this coming the answer is no." she snapped. It was strange to hear this, Alice, come back with a voice of such authority because her voice was so high and playful like that of a child. "Then what changed?" the slightly raspy voice asked. "Can you sense anything from her?" Carlisle's voice asked. "No, there's nothing. She's really calm a slight bit nervous but I cannot read any deeper into it. I just sense, unease." The new voice finished. I instantly recognized it as Jasper, the voice from the hospital that had rushed to my aid when I was having that breakdown. "What about you?" I heard him ask. "She's very….complex." The velvet voice spoke. "What do you mean complex….like me?" Another voice asked. A voice I had not heard at all until this very moment. She sounded different from everyone else, more shaky, slight shudder, and simply clueless to what was happening. It suddenly clicked to me that she was like me, human. The Cullens, the way they talked and the things they said made it obvious that they were advanced and nearly perfect, but this girl stumbled over her words and I was sure she looked quite imperfect next to them as well.  
>"No, not like you Bella, She's not inaccessible, she's simply….blank. Like I can see her thoughts in images sometimes, but other times…..Nothing." he finished between his teeth like he was angry by the way my mind worked. I was a tad bit confused, they could read minds now? "Almost like…." He trailed off. "Like she chooses when to let you in and when to shut you out." Carlisle finished. It was silent so I assumed Edward gave some sort of sign of understanding. "Can she do that?" Jasper asked. "Apparently." Rosalie chummed in. It was quiet again. "Who….is she Carlisle?" Bella asked. It was uncomfortable at that moment as I could feel eyes on me. "She…well, Bella it's hard to explain." Carlisle struggled. Never, in the time I had known him, did I ever think Carlisle would struggle with anything. Bella? It finally became understood to me. Bella Swan; the girl Charlie compared me to on countless of occasions, his daughter. "You know her…" Edward stated. I couldn't see his face so I couldn't really tell if he was asking a question or stating a fact. "I…." Carlisle stated and I heard a loud sigh. Vampires couldn't breathe, so when I heard him sigh it was clear to me that it was out of obvious frustration. This simple fact made me more interested in knowing what it is he knew about me. "I just met her when we came back her. A new nurse at the hospital, youngest we've had." He stated. "When she came here I assumed she was just a girl with a rough life looking to start over. I figured maybe she didn't have any parents or family." Carlisle stated. "You sympathized with her…" Jasper stated. What could Carlisle possibly know about being alone in a new place and not knowing what's going on? "Yes, Charlie talked about her a lot. He always said good things and that he wanted to keep an eye our for her because she was so young. Nothing raised any red flags for me until strange things started happening. When coming to work at the hospital we do background checks, in hers nothing came up." Carlisle stated.<p>

"Isn't that a good thing? Means she hasn't gotten into any trouble right?" The raspy voice asked. "No, when I say nothing came up I mean nothing came up. No birth certificate no diploma, no home town, nothing." Carlisle finished. It got quiet again and I assumed they began looking at me or each other in confusion. "So I did more investigation on her. I looked in missing kids and adults and still haven't found her. Rayne Fall does not exist, but this girl clearly does. I started to notice how aggravated she became when she found out I was digging into her life. I finally figured she was here because she was running from something or someone, and I'm curious to what. Most runaways are broken down slightly. They are fearful and distrait, but her she's….stronger and refuses to budge." He stated. A part of me felt very flattered by the fact that he thought I was strong, but at the same time I was angry at the fact that he was STILL trying to decipher me.

"So you think she's running from something more dangerous than a normal teenager would?" Edward asked? "At first I thought something like gang violence maybe or an abusive parent, but usually when a victim is from that sort of background they show certain symptoms of it, I've seen it before, but she doesn't. Her reaction to the newspaper clipping of the woman who died made it obvious to me that she knew the woman portrayed in it, and they even share a sort of resemblance. Yet when asked about it she claimed they had never truly met, which struck to me that she was afraid, afraid for me knowing anything about her. So whatever she is running from is obviously powerful." Carlisle stated as if he were disappointed in himself more than anyone else.

"And the necklace?" Edward asked. "Yes, it scrambled everything for me. It's ancient. It was worn by gypsy witches in the 19th century the same gypsies' that actually cursed vampires to fear the sun. Most of them were killed off and forced into hiding by vampires and these necklaces were taken to mock them. However there have only been two of them left in the world, one was burned with the body of one of the witches and the other…..was obtained by the Volturi." Carlisle paused. "Volturi?" Jasper asked. "Yes." Carlisle answered. "Then how could she have gotten it?" Bella asked. "We have to wait till she awakens." Carlisle said anxiously.

"I know how desperate you are to know, but think about her medically." Esme said worried. I couldn't help but want to jump up and hung her for her mothering habits. I was in a lot of pain for some odd reasons. I remember falling but I didn't remember ever hitting anything or feeling the floor collide with my body. "She barely hit the floor." Edward said aloud. "She did hit the rail." Bella chimed in. "Yes she did which probably damaged her shoulder, but the necklace back-lashed a lot of power. Her body is most likely drained and aching." Carlisle noted. "Maybe we should….go. Wait for her to wake." Esme advised. "I'll stay to watch her." Jasper volunteered. Jasper always rushed to my aid I had noticed. In the hospital; he was the first to run to me when I was having my break down, and here he was staying to watch me. I heard footsteps leaving the room and I knew automatically that I was alone with him. How long had I been here? I was completely unaware at what time it was or how much time had passed. I knew that I had gotten here late, was it the next morning already? Or was I just exaggerating the time? I started counting my breaths I took and then started counting the ticking of the clock in the background. Apparently everyone in this family had a certain gift to do something, and Jasper's was sensing the way people felt at a certain time. This astounded me, and I instantly wanted to know more. Did he know the way I was feeling right now? What was I feeling right now? Could he sense my confusion.  
>"I have a feeling you can hear me." He said aloud in a voice that sounded like curiosity. "I'm Jasper. I remember you from the hospital earlier this week. I have to say you have thrown us all through a loop. I don't think even you understand how curious we are to know who you are underneath all the lies." He stated. The way he said it lead me to believe he wasn't angry he sounded more impressed than anything else. "I wonder what you're real name is, what you're really like…I guess we'll see." He paused.<p>

It felt like hours had passed before I was actually able to open my eyes. I stared up at the ceiling above me that seemed like it never ended. I had to say for a big house Esme had done a magnificent job of keeping it clean, furnished, and making sure everyone room was beautiful and original. I felt my eyes flicker to the seat near me expecting to see Jasper sitting there. Instead there was someone different, more normal than the rest of them. Her hair was brown, and dangled past her shoulders. When I saw that she was asleep, I assumed it was Bella; the human, due to the fact that vampires didn't sleep. I couldn't help but wonder what it was she was doing in here anyways. I could have sworn Jasper said he would watch me not her. I sat up slowly hoping not to wake her and let my hand slip to my forehead. I guess I did take a nasty knock to the head because it felt like everything was all over the place. I moved myself to the side to let my legs dangle off the small couch they had placed me on. I sat up slowly and stared down at her and tried to tip toe past her, I found this an easy task because I was already past her and she hadn't even flinched. Yeah, some guard dog they got here. I opened the door hoping there was no squeak and smiled when there wasn't. As soon as I got to the other side of it I pulled it close slightly and waited for it to click before I turned around. I gasped and nearly swallowed my tongue when I ran into someone I didn't recognize.

"Well hello." He said blankly in the raspy voice from before as he stared at me. "You've got some seriously explaining to do." He said as he looked me over, and I knew instantly that I wasn't going to get out of this until I finally told someone…the truth.


	11. Chapter 11 ::The Cullen, In Depth::

_**Author's note: Hey you guys, I wanted to apologize for the poor editing in the last chapter -_- I was so eager to get it to you guys I didn't even re-read over it, but that won't happen again. Thanks for being patient =] Also don't forget to add the twitter (xoxo_Reckless) - that's me. **_

I placed a hand to my shoulder and saw a long scar reaching from the tip of my shoulder and almost ending at my forearm which would probably explain why it hurt so much earlier. I'm sure my neck and back were discolored due to the fall, but I actually felt better than before. I heard the door behind me open and Bella emerged from the room. "Some guard you are, she got right past you." He said looking behind me. "We can't all be as alert as you Emmett." She said perching her lips together in obvious aggravation of him. She finally looked at me and smiled "You don't have to be…afraid. No one is going to hurt you here. We just…." She couldn't finish her sentence and I instantly rolled my eyes. _'way to make a girl comfortable.'_ I thought to myself.

"We just want to talk to you…..Learn about you." Emmett finished while motioning his hand towards the stairs. "Do you need help this time?" he asked in a joking manner. I raised a brow and was instantly insulted. I didn't fall last time…I was startled, but he made it sound like I was completely incapable of doing anything on my own. "You're not leaving until we know _something_ so you might as well." He said with a small smirk as he put his hand on my back motioning me forward. Bella smiled reassuringly as she walked behind me as well. I sighed and let him walk side by side with him down the stairs.  
>"She has arisen." Emmett said dramatically as he made his way down the stairs with me. Everyone in the room turned around to watch me as I came down the stairs. "Well it's about time." Rosalie's voice murmured. I knew instantly that her voice matched her body in more ways than one. She was more beautiful than I had first thought though, her perfect red lips moved into a pout when Esme gave her a look that said <em>"be nice."<em> "We were worried that your injuries were greater than we had first thought." She answered and smiled warmly at me. I wanted to smile back but this moment was so awkward that I couldn't muster any facial expression whatsoever. It's like that moment you lie to all your friends about something and then they find out you're a fraud. That you're as fake as the lies you told, and you are standing there without a clue of what to do….yeah, this was that moment. When I got to the couch Emmett finally let his hand drop from my back and motioned for me to sit on a nearby chair.

"I'm sure you have questions for us….So what's your name?" Carlisle asked. I looked at him with frustration he didn't honestly think I was going to spill my guts to him did he?

"I promise, this won't affect anything at work." He said giving me a look that made me feel faint. He was just so….heartwarming that I wanted to tell him the truth.

"You can't help me." I said simply while raising a brow. "Oh I think we can. You must know now we're not human." Emette said with a slight chuckle before Rosalie let her hand fly backwards to hit him in the chest. "You should start talking." Rosalie answered while her eyes all but glared through me. "Rosalie." Esme pleaded. "No, it's not fair. Who are we to trust this girl. Carlisle has made it obvious that she's done nothing but lie her way here. She seems to know our little secret. What's hers?" She asked with a raised brow. "She's….got a point." Alice said shrugging. "I mean….she's know about us. The least we could do is know who she is…" Alice trailed off. "I can sense she's not…evil or anything. She's human." Jasper said looking at me the same way he did before. A part of me had wondered if Jasper and I had ever met before, he kept looking at me like he'd known me once. 

"Rayne, we are not going to hurt you. We just want to know….The truth." Carlisle said in that same soft voice as before. It was quiet again, it was obvious they could be trusted. They were all so kind; All but Rosalie anyways, but I just couldn't involve them. 'I don't want them to get hurt.' I thought as I looked away from them. "She doesn't want us to get hurt." Edward said immediately after I turned away. I felt my eyes flicker towards him in confusion. How could he have possibly known what I was thinking just then. "Maybe if we show her she can trust us, then maybe she'll tell us what we want to know." Alice suggested. "How could we do that?" Emette asked. It was quiet for a moment and Alice finally moved closer to me. "I'm Alice. I can…see the future. Well depending on the choices people make I can see what's going to happen. Edward, him over there." She said pointing. "He can read minds. That's how he knew what you were thinking just then." She finished. "Alice." Edward said sternly, obviously unpleased with her spilling valuable information such as that. "She has to know she can trust her. Apparently her knowledge is valuable." She smiled while still looking at me. "Besides, you just proved that she cares about our well being, so she wouldn't try to harm us in any way." She inputted. They all looked at her and then each other, I had guessed they were all in appliance. "You have to tell us something Rayne." She continued. I felt a lump in my throat and couldn't help but tell them a bit of information. I mean they were vampires, and a large coven at that. They looked as though they'd be able to defend themselves if something should happen.

"I…..My name isn't Rayne…" I stopped and sighed. "I know that vampires exist, I've seen others….like you, The woman in the news paper clipping you saw, was indeed my mother. You were right." I stated shrugging. "Of course we need to know more than that kid." Rosalie answered. I felt an overwhelming sense of frustration when it came to Rosalie. I looked at her immediately and raised a brow.  
>"What else could I possibly tell you than that?" I asked spiteful.<br>"Anything else we want to know, whatever your name is." She answered back quickly and narrowed her eyes at me.  
>"What are you afraid of?" Jasper asked with a look of utter sympathy on his face. Edward looked over at him confused and then back at me.<br>"The Volturi?" Edward answered with a look of surprise on his face. The name instantly rang a bell to the letter my father left me. I narrowed my eye brows at him and swallowed hard.  
>"What about them?" Bella asked. I couldn't tell but it looked like she was more afraid than I was of them.<br>"She's….connected." Edward stated, "Something about a letter her father sent her." He answered. I felt my eyes grow slightly larger at his knowledge.  
>"Get ….out…of my head." I said frustrated and I felt a spark to my chest. It caught me off guard when he groaned and his head whipped back instantly. He slipped off of the chair he was sitting on with Bella and instantly clamped his hand around his face while keeping his eyes stamped shut for a moment.<br>"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked worried as she placed her hands on his shoulder. I lighten up a little and backed away slightly. He let out a deep and frustrated breath and looked up at me with a look I couldn't describe; A look that contained a mixture of emotions, like confusion, curiosity, and a hint of anger. "Did you do that?" She asked me. I looked at her confused, I honestly didn't know if I did it or not so I stood there without an answer.  
>"She did." Carlisle said looking up at me. "She might not even be aware that she did." He continued as he looked down to the necklace. "She was probably able to do it long before she harnessed the necklace, but it was made to protect its host and enhance the power of the witch who wields it." He answered. Everyone looked over at him curious to his story but instead of looking at them he looked to me. I was curious to the story as well and waited for him to continue but he tilted his head up slightly like he was coming up with an idea that would please everyone.<br>"I will tell you everything you want to know about it, but in return…..you have to tell us about you…, starting with your name." I bit my bottom lip and rolled my eyes slightly. It was clear that I wasn't going to get out of this until I finally told him and the rest of the Cullens the real story behind my lies.  
>"My name…is Elizabeth Dejour. I'm from Franklin Tennessee. I grew up in a house with my mother and father, but my father was so consumed in his work he was never really there. He was worked as so many things and he visited, countless of beautiful places around the world, and every time he went to these places he'd send me something from them. Usually a card, but sometimes I'd get lucky and he'd send me something beautiful. That is, until he found himself deep in Voltaire; a lovely town in Italy; where he'd be researching a large and ancient manner. After sending me this in a card I never heard from him again, and when I went looking for him I discovered something horrible about a beautiful place…..that's it." I answered nodding.<br>"No it's not." Edward said looking at me. "What else?..." He asked. Everyone looked toward me trying to figure out what else there was I wasn't saying. I finally sat down and clasped my hands together putting them in my lap.  
>"I…..My father wasn't….. the type to simply walk out on the people he loved. So I went to Volterra in search of him, and this beautiful manner he spoke of. When I finally found it I assumed I was lucky because they were giving a tour. Naïve of me to think that during this tour I could simply branch off and maybe I would find my father, but instead I was too late for it. So I walked around the back and looked through a stain glassed mirror that was isolated from guards and everyone else there for the exhibit. I saw ancient things of course like thrones and portraits that made me instantly want to simply sneak through the doors and join the crowds. Except I started noticing weird things like the woman who was leading the group waited for them all to enter and she locked them inside. I thought at first that maybe I was watching a reenactment until I saw the blood of the people in the crowd being spilled all over the place. I knew then that vampires existed." I shrugged. Edward looked at me strangely and I narrowed my eyes at him. He knew there was more and he had more questions, I could tell, but I couldn't get them any more involved.<br>"That doesn't explain the necklace, or your mother's death, or how and why you changed your name and came here." Carlisle chimed in.

"You said you wanted to know about the real me. Well Elizabeth Dejour's life ended on that day, and she doesn't exist." I said standing up and giving them all a stern look. "I told you what you wanted to know." I stated. They gave me a look of uncertainty. "Now can you please tell me what this is about?" I asked pointing to the necklace. Carlisle looked at it and then back at me. "It's ancient gypsy magic. As a vampire I've only crossed it a couple of times because they are very rare. The only one that I have ever known to exist was the one obtained by the Volturi, and even under their control it was useless unless they were in the presence of a gypsy witch. Sadly enough they've been driven out for centuries and vampires have believed them wiped out. We don't believe they even exist anymore, and yet here you are." He said looking me over.

"I'm not a witch." I said and nearly smiled. "You gotta be kidding me. I'm a normal girl. The only thing odd about me is that for some reason my life feels the need to draw mythical creatures to my attention." I said placing a hand on my hip. "And apparently that's normal considering she's here." I said pointing to Bella. "He even said I was human. I've never done….anything to be 'different.' I'm simple, and…..imperfect. I'm….Elizabeth. That's it." I said feeling my voice raise slightly as I grabbed my bag from the couch and let out a deep breath. I shook my head from side to side in disbelief of what had just happened to me as I made my way to the door of the Cullen home. "Please Wait." I heard a voice call to me. "No!" I said feeling my voice rise in volume slightly due to my frustration. The lights in the home flickered on and off for a moment, and then returned to normal. I sighed heavily as I rested my hand on the door knob of the front door. "Thank you, but you can't help me. The Volturi, are monsters and I don't want you getting hurt thinking you can protect me. I'm not your responsibility, and I'm not a child. Besides I can no longer stay here. I've gotten too involved with you and other people here, I can't let you get any closer. I can't let you know anything else." I said biting my bottom lip.  
>"There's more to it than that?" Carlisle asked. I didn't answer him, I simply gave him a look that said 'of course.'<p>

"You can't keep running. You're just a kid, they will find you. Not all vampires are like us ya know. They won't hesitate to kill you." Rosalie answered while looking me up and down. It was different this time, she didn't look at me like she despised me she looked at me like for a single glimpse of a second she cared about what happened to me. "Rosalie." Esme edged on again like before. "No, she should know." Rosalie snapped back. "If it was this easy to figure you out, and hold you here for this long imagine how easy it will be for the Volturi to snag you….especially without protection." She said raising a brow at me as though she really wanted me to think about it. I couldn't respond to her, I just stood there in the door way until her words sank in. I let out another breath and finally let myself walk out of their home. I closed the door behind me and made my way to Ms. Caryn's car. It was so dark out I should have been afraid, I should have felt worried about my life but at that moment I felt nothing. I was numb. I started the car and instantly made my way down the road, not knowing where I was going, simply driving.

This, necklace, It really was powerful, but what was it doing around my neck? Why would my father give me such an amulet? And how was it able to work with me? I wasn't a witch, or a magical being, I was simply Elizabeth. Then again I knew nothing of my origin, all I knew was what was in front of me; My mother, my father, and Tennessee. I ran a hand through my hair and noticed a 'La Push' sign coming up and thought about the only person in this world I could probably talk to about this that wouldn't think I was crazy. I picked up my phone and scrolled to find the name of the person I needed the most right now. I clicked call and waited.

"Hey there! I was just thinking about you. I was going to call, but got side tracked." He answered enthusiastically.

"Jake….are you busy?" I asked biting my bottom lip again.

"I'm um….finishing up some last minute touches on something and my dad's….about to have this kinda camp fire thing. They tell lots of stories….I'd like it if you came…. I mean if you want." He stated kinda sheepishly. It finally became apparent to me that Jake was all I had; everyone else would probably think I was insane.  
>"I would like that very much, and I really need to talk to you." I said trying not to make my voice sound so urgent. He was quiet for a moment.<p>

"Of course. I'll be ready when you get here." He stated before hanging up.

I was glad to have someone to talk to about everything. Of course I couldn't tell Jake everything because I didn't know how he'd take it because in his mind he was invincible. The last thing I needed was him running off and getting himself killed for me.

After a couple of moments I finally pulled up near his home and caught him sitting by the garage where he kept my car.  
>"Well look who finally made it." He said walking up when I stepped out. His smile immediately faded when he looked at me, why did he look at me that way? A look that was simply terrified, there wasn't any other word to explain it. I instantly tried to feel my facial expression from the inside out to see what he saw, and I managed to scare myself at its absence. I could feel that my face wielded nothing. It was blank like there was no one behind it. The facial expression of a person who had just lost everything and had nothing to live for.<p>

"Are you ok?" he asked.  
>"I'm fine." I responded with a smile.<br>"Well good news. Your car is an absolute beaut…." He paused looking at my shoulder.  
>"What happened to your arm?" He asked. I looked down at it and pulled my shirt around my shoulder.<br>"Clumsy. I fell." And giggled slightly, technically I wasn't lying, I did fall. He tilted his head of slightly in what looked to be an expression of disbelief.  
>"What?" I asked shrugging slightly and making a mental wince at the pain I had just felt. He moved closer to me and engulfed me in the biggest hug anyone had ever given me. I wanted to pull away to the unfamiliarity of hi embrace but I couldn't. His warmth felt so perfect against my cold skin. He finally let go of me with a small force and place both hands on either of my forearms.<br>"The Cullens." He said looking me into my eyes.

"What is going on Rayne?" He asked through nearly clinched teeth.  
>"What are you talking about?" I asked. He looked me in the face and his expression grew more serious.<br>"Don't lie to me. I can smell them on you. What happened?" He asked. I didn't know what to say to him, I felt really bad about the Cullen incident. It was my fault that it got so out of hand; if I wasn't in such a hurry to leave I would have never tripped and hurt myself. I would have never had to explain anything to the Cullens, and I wouldn't be here right now.

"This was my fault. I fell." I answered. He lightened up a bit and apologized to me in a murmur.  
>"Come inside, we can talk." He said tilting his head towards the front door of his home. I walked in front of him until I got inside; he followed behind me and closed the door not even bothering to lock it.<br>"Now….spill." He said pulling out a chair for me and sitting me in it.  
>"I told you already I fell." I answered frustrated.<br>"Rayne, this is too serious for you to be acting this way." He said raising a brow to me. I sighed and wet my lips. He was right, I did come over here so that I could talk to him so I should talk.  
>"My name's not Rayne." I said quickly while letting my hands flare out in front of me and sighing. It was about time I told the truth, and I hope he didn't shut me out after. This was the moment that I wanted, to sit down with someone and tell them the entire story…so…..here goes.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12 ::Let's Begin::

"My name is Elizabeth. I'm from Tennessee, and I found out about vampires because of my dad…." "What?" He answered cutting me off.

"Don't be mad." I answered. He stood up and placed a hand on the back of his neck and paced back and forwards for a moment.

"Please Jake, if you let me explain I promise it will make more sense." I pleaded. He looked at me with confusion and sucked in a deep breath.

"Ok….Tell me everything. No stopping, no side comments. Just tell me." He said putting his hands out in front of him.

"Can you at least sit down first?" I asked. He looked at me with a look of unease for a moment and finally sat.

"Ok. My name is Elizabeth…." "From Tennessee." He finished before I could.

"Jake." I sighed. "Ok, I'm just ready for the rest." He said impatiently. I sighed again and started.

"My father was my best friend when I was younger. My mother was a nurse and always told me stories about his job and the things he would bring home. My father studied ancient artifacts all over the world and did research on them. His job was something he took great pleasure in, and he was always away from home. Even though he was never around he would always send my mother and I these post cards from the places he was. He did this every time he went to a new place, and finally he went to a small town in Italy named Volterra. There; he was studying an ancient manner that's research hasn't been updated since 1640. Everyone, present day, who's gone to study that manner has either never come back from Italy or their research was never turned in, and this fact only made my father more interested in exploring it. His last postcard informed me he was going there, and when he was done he'd send me another explaining all the wonders he had found…." I paused. Jake looked at me puzzled.

"And…?" He asked.

"I never got that post card…." I continued. I felt a flashback of how everything went down that wretched couple of days.

"I waited till my 18th birthday to actually find the nerve to pack up and go to Italy in search of my father. It didn't take long to find the ancient manner because it was hard to miss due to its vintage look. Besides they were giving out small tours, but I couldn't join in because I didn't have a ticket." I said simply. I clasped my hands together and slid them in between my thighs and sighed. Jake looked at me confused, and then moved closer to me.

"I…Decided that since I didn't have a ticket I would just….I don't know peek in through a large window in the back side of the manner. I didn't know what I was expecting to find or see, but I just had to know what was going on inside. So I sat there, and I watched this woman lead them into a room. She was so beautiful and the people were simply mesmerized by here. They followed her like she was the sun that guided them. There were flashes from cameras and little kids pointing out unique things on the walls and in the room like the thrones and statues that sat in them. Then all of a sudden the woman closed the door behind her, then locked it, and all of a sudden the statues came to life. They wasted no time to fly towards the innocent people like vultures to a carcass. When it first happened I thought it was some sort of play or reenactment to keep the tour people coming back and interested, but the way the blood pooled out on the floor proved me wrong fairly quickly. The children screaming for their parents and the others running for the door…..banging against it and praying that it would open, but there was nothing. Anger swelled up in me, and I tried to think of something to do but what could I do? I sat there and felt the bile rush from my lips before I could stop it and felt my eyes land back to the window. I was glued there, and I couldn't leave until something was done. I was caught off guard when I looked back in to see one of them staring at me. His eyes were as red if not redder then the blood that streamed from his lips. I couldn't move or say anything I just sat there staring at him. He motioned his head to the side slightly and I saw his lips move. I couldn't make out what he was saying or read his lips, he had said it so fast that I could nearly keep up."

"What did you do?" Jacob asked as he placed his hands on my knees and tried to level himself eye to eye with me.

"I ran…..ran as fast as I could to get away. I'm sure that….vampire had told them he saw me, and I wouldn't wait for them all to look up at me before I ran. I'm sure if I did….i would've never gotten away." I answered. Jake rubbed my knee slightly.

"What happened after that?" He asked fully alert and curious now.

"I went back to my hotel room and the door was propped open. I walked in and my clothes and belongings were everywhere. I didn't know what to do or what had happened, and things were missing. Things they weren't even important like my favorite shirt, and my hair brush. I finally found a note attached to the dresser from my father. It said what I had stumbled upon was bigger than me and I had to leave Italy and never come back. They took my stuff so they had my scent and would follow it back to my mom. So I couldn't go back home, and I couldn't just be me anymore. I had to change my name and be someone else in a new place where no one knew me. My mother was informed that I was dead and she was to never look for me. I was completely by myself in this place, and I knew I couldn't get close to anyone because if they knew….." I said resting my head in my hands.

"It's ok." Jake said pulling me into his warm arms.

"Then…..i thought I had gotten away from all the…supernatural things and I could stay here at least for a while, but the Cullens…" I paused. He grew tense next to me.

"So you know…." he trailed off as more of a question. He pulled away from me and looked me in the face.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked. I looked at him confused and then remembered my shoulder.

"No, no. I seriously did this." I said nearly chuckling at the thought of how clumsy I really was.

"What happened tonight?" He asked.

"I fell trying to run from them, but they weren't going to hurt me. I over reacted. I was angry that they were different this whole time and I didn't know." I answered. He shrugged.

"Same way I felt when I found out."

"Do they know this?" He asked.

"Not all that I've told you…no." I answered. He nodded.

"Well we might have to tell them the rest Ra…Elizabeth." He said correcting himself.

"It'll take some getting used to." I said referring to my name.

"Sure, Sure." He answered.

"Some things are going on that you should probably be aware of." Jake answered in a serious tone now.

"Do you remember Bella? The girl I used to talk about with you?" He asked, and I smiled.

"Yeah, I saw her tonight. She was with them." I remembered. A small expression of frustration played on his face before he returned it to his serious one.

"There are a group of new born vampires coming here….they want to kill her." He said through clinched teeth.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's a long story." He said rubbing his neck. I honestly didn't want to hear it but asked for the clip notes version. He explained to me that Bella and Edward were indeed a couple even though he was much better for her than him. He went over the facts; Bella was human. Edward; was a vampire, them being in a relationship was forbidden in the eyes of some vampires and soon their fate together was tested when a vampire named James tried to kill Bella. Edward stepped in and killed him of course but James had a girlfriend of his own that was furious at what Edward and Bella had caused. She now sought revenge and this newborn army is how I suppose she's trying to get it. He explained further about how Bella went to Italy as well and had to face this 'counsel' called the Volturi. They were like kings and queens who ruled the world of the vampires. They set the rules to be followed and there were no second chances. I finally arose from my spot on his chair and folded my arms. I was tired of guessing at what was going to happen next and I was tired of being clueless to what I should be expecting. I needed to know everything and the only way to do that is with the Cullen's.

"I have to go back." I said grabbing my jacket from the back of the chair.

"No, no you are not going back there, especially not alone." He said grabbing my forearm.

"Jake, don't you see. The Cullen's have the answers I need." I pleaded trying to pull away from him.

"But they are dangerous…at least ….go with me and the pack." He said.

"Jake, we are not going to storm the Cullen home this late at night with you and your pack." I stated. He finally shrugged.

"Then we'll go tomorrow. Bella's having a little party for graduation. We can go and talk there. That way there will be people around." He said with a look of accomplishment at the fact that he came up with a good plan.

"So you want to crash her party?" I said a tad bit frustrated. I didn't believe in party crashing, couldn't we wait till after?

"I was invited." He said with a small grin playing on his face. 

"Fine." I sighed. "But don't you even think about going over there tonight or any other time without me." I said pointing a stern finger at him.

"Well, if you're all done with the bad news, can I give you a little good?" He asked opening the front door to his home.

"What?" I asked smiling and placing a hand to my hip.

"Come on." He said nodding his head towards the door. I followed helplessly with a feeling of gratefulness that he had something good to tell me, since this night had turned so awful.

"I have an old friend that….been dying to see you again." He answered as he got to his shed, and I instantly smiled.

"Is…..is she done?" I asked nearly excited to get my car back.

"Replaced the windshield, new motor, fixed the brakes, new tires, and even…" He said finally lifting the garage door to the shed up.

"A new paint job." He finished. I all but gawked at my shiny black beauty as she sat untouched in his garage.

"Oh Jake she's beautiful!" I said jumping on him and giving him the biggest hug I had even given anyone a day in my life.

"How much do I owe you for this?" I asked approaching the car with my finger running across the hood.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I offered to fix her, and some of the parts I used came from used cars in the junk yard nearby." He answered. I couldn't help but smile wider. He had done me the biggest favor of a lifetime when he fixed her.

"Thanks Jake." "Sure, Sure." He responded instantly. I opened the door slowly and looked inside to see everything nearly in place. My CD holder on the sun visor intact, insurance and belongings in the glove box, arm rest full of mints and receipts, and a small tree freshener hanging on the rear view mirror. Yes, this was defiantly my little car.

"Now get outta here." He said waving at me slightly. I scratched the side of my head and shrugged.

"You wanna….do me a favor?" I asked. He narrowed his eyes.

"Another one?" He asked.

"It's not that big. I just need you to drive the other car to the hospital. That way it can be there tomorrow for the woman who let me borrow it. I can't exactly drive two cars at once." I said while sitting inside my car and adjusting the mirrors.

"I'll do it later tonight." He nodded. I smiled in approval.  
>"Thanks Jake." I said sincerely as I closed my door. He nodded and bit his bottom lip like he was fighting to say something. I dismissed it, today was too weird.<p>

When I finally got to my house I frowned at how late it was, and contemplated on wither I should go to work the next day. How could I possibly show my face at work when Carlisle knew all he knew about me? Should I avoid him and pretend like nothing is going on, but then again how could you avoid a vampire? I ran a hand through my hair as I removed my clothes on the way to the bathroom and let myself lay against the door way. Taking a bubble bath is something I really wanted to do because I knew I needed it, but the last thing I wanted to do is climb into the warm fulfilling structure and let it browse through my mind forcing me to think over everything that had just happened and try to find solutions for it. I slumped over slowly to my bed and didn't even try to muster the strength to pull the covers over me. I simply laid there and stared up at the ceiling above me, but I couldn't shake the over whelming feeling of being watched. I knew full well the Cullens wouldn't waste their time watching me, or putting their lives in danger just to make sure I was safe. I'm sure I made it clear I didn't want them to get any more involved then they already were.

I yawned slightly and stretched my arms over my head wondering what the Cullens were thinking right now. I sighed loudly and began pulling my shirt over my head when I heard a small knock at my window. I stopped mid action and looked over towards it to see brunette hair. I didn't know anyone with brunette hair, did I? I mean Jacob had dark hair but it stood up spiked, this hair looked straight. I stood there in utter fear as I couldn't get my legs to work under me. I began scanning the room for something to defend myself with, but there was nothing but an umbrella in the corner, a curtain rod, and shoes. What was I going to do? How could I possibly defend myself against what was now lingering at my window.  
>"Who is there? I see you!" I yelled reaching for the umbrella behind me and pulling it up towards the window. When I gazed back at it there was nothing to be seen, and whatever it was had vanished. I sighed slightly with relief and turned around to put the umbrella back where I had found it but found a person standing in its place. I jumped afraid for my life and nearly screamed until I took in the features of the person who was there.<p>

"A-Alice?..." I asked squinting my ends into the slight darkness where she was standing.  
>"Yes, yes it's just me." She said calmly as she put her hands up in defense.<br>"w-what are you doing here?"I asked confused.  
>"You didn't really think, after what you told us, we'd just leave you unprotected did you?" she asked.<br>"That's exactly what I expected you to do." I sighed handing her the umbrella so that she could put it back.  
>"Appearing in the middle of my bedroom, while vampiric beasts are trying to kill me wouldn't be protecting me, It would be giving me a heart attack." I answered placing my hand over my chest.<br>"Sorry." She shrugged with a small smile on her face.  
>"Ya know I don't get you." Alice said as she watched me sit down.<br>"What do you mean?" I asked.  
>"You've hidden yourself away in this….bubble to protect yourself, but when there are others out here trying to protect you, you push us away." She said tilting her head to the side.<br>"It's…it's not like that." I answered shaking my head. I watched her stand in front of me shifting back and forwards on her toes and smiled.  
>"You know….you can sit if you want." I implied. She finally smiled towards me and found herself at the edge of the bed near me.<br>"Alice, I'm just trying to protect you all. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. If these vampires are as powerful as you say you guys are in danger if you try and protect me. Plus they eat REAL people and you guys don't. That gives them more power than that gives you…right?" I questioned. I didn't exactly know if that was a true fact, I simply heard a lot of vampire movies say it. She tilted her head to the side and smiled.  
>"How did you know that?" she questioned. I shrugged.<br>"Movies." I answered. She nodded as if to say _'touche'_ and returned to her serious face. She slipped her hand to my thy, it startled me at first because of its temperature but I didn't move.  
>"Elizabeth. I know you think running is going to save you or help you, but it may not sweetie." She answered sympathetically. "You're a human, who knows of vampires. The very fact that you know we exist is a problem because it breaks the tremendous rule that the Volturi has lived by for decades. Ontop of that, you're obviously valuable if you can wear that." She answered looking down at the necklace as if she were drawn to it in some sort of daze.<br>"Don't you see Alice. Running is all I can do." I admitted pathetically.  
>"No….it's not." She paused.<br>"You can let us help you." She answered encouraged. I looked at her puzzled and dropped my hands in defeat. Alice was obviously right, as a human girl all I could do was run away, but you can't run from vampires…..because they're fast.  
>"How can you..Alice?...that's really what I need to know. I don't want any of you to end up killed trying to protect one little human." I argued pointing to myself.<br>"Actually….2 little humans. We saved Bella." She said her name with a sort of charm that showed her obvious admiration.  
>"How exactly did you guys get away with that?" I wondered curiously. She looked away from me and shrugged as if she didn't want to talk about it. I didn't push, it was no business of mine. She finally bit her lip as if she were trying to hold back something and stood from the bed.<br>"Just come by tomorrow we can talk there….with everyone." She said with a stern look as if saying _'the jig is up and it's time for you to talk to us'  
><em>I couldn't muster up the nerve to tell her she had no need to invite me, Jake and I were planning on crashing the lovely party we knew she was planning with Bella. I simply nodded in agreement and watched her walk over to my window.  
>"I should go. I told the others I was out hunting. The last thing I need is for them to know I was here secretly talking to you without them. Besides, I should go do something epic so I can think about it to hide this memory from Edward." She said almost as if it were a second thought she had thought very frequently. I heard my window creek open and she looked back at me for a moment.<br>"I really….want to know you Elizabeth." She answered almost as if it were some sort of second thought she had, had.  
>"You need to know, trust works both way. You can trust us, but in order for us to trust you we need to know everything. No lies…no secrets. Everything." She stated before looking out the window.<br>"I know." I answered back sharply. Before I could finish the word _know_ she was gone. She was so quiet and so graceful I didn't even see her close the window yet here it was blocking me off from the outside world. I felt my mind wander even after my eyes began to close for sleep. What would I have to tell them? Did I trust the Cullens already? Could I trust them, they were vampire after all? How could they ever help me? My mind was unable to process the questions due to the sleep that rushed over me so quickly that it was disorienting.

I awoke earlier than I had originally planned on but I instantly darter up to throw on some clothes for work. For today I simply threw on a pair of blue jeans and put my scrubs on over them because I simply did not desire to stay in the hospital longer, just so I could hang up my scrubs and put on my clothes. I would simply wear them over that way when I left I could simply leave. I sat there in contemplation on if I actually still had a job there at the hospital after what happened the other night. Either way I didn't plan on staying that long, I really just wanted to clock in for a couple of hours and when Carlisle walked in, I would walk out, that simple. I walked outside to see my only trusted friend in this entire world in all her black and shiny glory. When I finally got in to start the engine I smiled to the sound of her smoothly coming to life under me, I had missed her.

Traveling with her again was odd I must admit, she felt more comfortable and lighter than she did before; healthier. I looked up in surprise to see that I was already pulling into the hospital parking lot, did I really get there that fast? Was I speeding? Or was I merely over exaggerating the time because I dreaded being here? I'll take the third choice for 200 Alex.  
>I made my way quickly to the check in desk and hurried to my seat to try and get my hours in before Carlisle got there, however, I learned quickly my plan was broken when I saw him emerge from a hospital room nearby. I pulled a folder over my face and walked in the opposite direction just to run into Sam.<br>"Rayne!" she exclaimed slightly louder than I wished she had. There was no doubt in my mind that it was heard by the sensitive ears of the doctor. If this were the first day I had arrived and I knew nothing about Carlisle's inhuman traits I would have figured he didn't hear it, but there was no way it escaped him. Sam hugged me tightly and I winced at the feeling of him knowing I was here, but surely enough he didn't plan to come over and take me away did he?  
>"Tell me something….is Carlisle looking this way by any chance." I felt her fidget on my shoulder and she paused trailing off.<br>"Yes…..how'd you know?" she asked curiously pulling away from me.  
>"Wild guess." I said smiling un-honestly.<br>"Well….Ms Caryn told me about the little midnight trip you took to his house. Said you brought her car back spick and spam." She added. I smiled.  
>"Yeah it wasn't that great." I responded.<br>"Mhm, you got inside the house I bet. Probably flirted and all." I sighed.  
>"No one wants him but you Sam….and his wife of course." I answered trying to sound normal.<br>"What's wrong? ….did you guys…do something?" she asked almost as if she were offended.  
>I looked up at her annoyed. Carlisle was not even human, the mere thoughts of being sexually engaged with him sickened me. Sure he was handsome, loyal, god like, and incredibly strong but he was not…..he wasn't who I thought he was. Besides he was married.<br>"What?" I asked nearly outraged.  
>"Well he just got through staring you down, and you were there late, and now you're avoiding each other. He cheated on his wife for you…" she said as if she were coming up with the whole story plot in her mind.<br>"No Sam. I'm a virgin and would like to stay that way for a while. Besides he's married, and he loves his wife." I answered back standing up and grabbing a chart from the wall.  
>"Mmm…did ya touch him?" She asked walking slowly behind me with a flirtatious look on her face.<br>"No Sam." I answered annoyed again.  
>"Mmm well, I woulda." She answered honestly before sitting in the seat I had just emerged from. I let out a small chuckle at her and her humor, I had to say she was my sanity chip for today. The only normal thing and person in my life, therefore she had a free pass on being awesome.<p>

I got down the long hall alone and caught a glimpse of Carlisle to my right, but before i could walk quickly away from him he slid his hand in mine smoothly and walked me into the empty open door on my left. I didn't know how to protest again him and the smell of lilacs emerged when his open doctor's coat grazed the small area below my nose. Damn him and his pleasant distractions. I finally got wind to what was going on here and turned for the door.  
>"Please Elizabeth." He pleaded using my real name. Of course I had to sop moving, I was astounded. The last person who had used my name, like my actual name in that tone, was my mother. The night she begged me not to go looking for my father, but eventually gave in and hugged me tightly almost as if….she knew.<br>"Carlisle, we both have jobs to do. We can't very well let people die." I answered as calmly as my voice could muster.  
>"Please we have to talk about this." He pleaded again.<br>"Are you firing me?" I asked curiously.  
>"What?" he asked in a benevolent tone.<br>"Are you firing me. Like…letting me go, getting rid of me…throwing me…"  
>"No, that's not what this is about." He said cutting me off.<br>"Oh…" I answered nodding slightly hoping he wouldn't know how embarrassed I really was.  
>"Then what is it?" I asked. He gave me a look of 'you know'<br>"You know that we are going to have to talk." He answered.  
>"Tell me something….why is this so valuable?" I asked pointing to the necklace.<br>"I told you already." He answered.  
>"You didn't tell me everything. What do the little symbols on the inside mean?" I asked. He tilted his head to the side and looked puzzled.<br>"Inside?...You can open it?" he asked again astounded.  
>"Uh yeah, it's a locket. They're made to do that." I said with a face that clearly read duh. He gave a small smile and moved closer to me.<br>"May I?" He asked reaching out to me.  
>"May you what?" I asked confused. He looked down at the necklace and I bit my bottom lip.<br>"You don't have to be afraid of me. I thought you'd known by now that I wouldn't hurt you." He answered with a tenderness in his face that I didn't think he was capable of.  
>"Sure Sure." I responded while a small smile playing in my mind; Jacob was rubbing off I could see. He placed his hand to my chest and I felt his cold skin graze against mine when he lifted it from my neck. He placed his fingers around it and made a gesture as if he were trying to open it but it wouldn't budge the way it had usually done for me all these years when I randomly played with it.<br>He finally let go of it and let it fall softly back to my chest.  
>"You didn't wanna open it?" I asked confused. He placed a finger to his lips and then looked down to me.<br>"This would be better discussed in a more suitable place." He smiled, and then turned his eyes to the door behind me that was closed. I was confused at first but it suddenly sank in. I rolled my eyes and placed my hand on the door knob pulling it open to find Sam cropped down with her face in the door way.  
>"Lose something?" I asked. She smiled and picked up a dime.<br>"I didn't wanna lose my money. Surely you know how much coffee is in this place." She answered. It seemed as though she had planned and rehearsed this in her mind already, putting that dime there so that when she was caught she could have an excuse.  
>"Sure…" I trailed off.<br>"Well Ms. Rayne, I'm sure you'll be coming by for those lab reports. Also Alice…..Thought it would be nice to give you, your birthday present kind of early." I turned to him in complete and utter shock. How did he know my birthday was tomorrow, my alias's birthday wasn't until a month from now.  
>"Umm….yes those results are critical to the patient, but my birthday it's ok. I don't need anything." I answered trying to keep the burning in my cheeks from erupting to its surface.<br>"No, no she's extremely pleased by giving people gifts, she's been ecstatic all morning. You can actually head over now. There's only filing that needs to be done, and Sam and I can handle that." He said smiling at her. That was completely unfair he knew Sam would agree to anything he proposed with her.  
>"Eh I would hate to put that much work on Sam and you. I can take care of it." I answered back. Sam nudged me.<br>"No Rayne. You wouldn't want to break her heart. Picking out presents is ….thoughtful it takes time. To ignore one is simply…rude." She said staring up at me with that face. I sighed and nodded.  
>"Ok. I'll just….clock out." I said walking past them. How could he have known about my birthday, and how could he just relieve me for the day? That basically means I drove all the way up here wasting gas and sleep just to be sent home. Well not exactly sent home, but sent to his home which just made it worse. And how would it look if I just showed up there without him? Then again from the use of Alice's name in the excuse, it means he must have known she came to see me last night, but did that mean everyone knew? Edward apparently could read minds so I'm sure he knew and Bella probably knew too since apparently they're some kind of item.<p>

I felt like a zombie the way I walked to my car in the parking lot not paying attention to any surroundings at all just simply walking. I listened to my black beauty purr to life as it drowned out the sound of my heart that beat furiously through my chest. What was I going to say? What were they going to ask me? What would they expect? The questions continued to pile up in my head as I made my way to the house of the Cullens. What was I going to do?

When I finally got there I sat in their driveway for a few moments and simply marveled at their home. So open and so free next to these beautiful woods. It was nothing of what I expected; dark, closed off, quiet, and simply frightening to the eye. Then again Esme, would never allow that I'm sure. Her whole nature seemed to be this open and beautiful heartwarming view on everything. I finally pulled myself from my car and looked to the door way to see Alice standing in it, almost as if she were waiting for me.  
>"You're expected." She smiled clasping her hands together in front of her face. She was in a good mood, so that eased me a bit, enough to make my legs move beneath me to the doorway.<br>"Everyone…knows?" I asked peeking past her to see inside, but there was nothing.  
>"It's ok." She said placing her arm in mine and rubbing my shoulder slightly.<br>I was relieved to walk into the home to see that the living room was entirely empty.  
>"She's here." Alice explained as she seated me in a large white sofa chair.<br>My relief vanished instantly when I saw Edward, Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme emerge from all different areas of the house. Jasper was nearby, Esme from the kitchen, Emmett and Rosalie from the bed room, and Edward and Bella came from upstairs.  
>I clasped my hands together and slid them in between my thighs wondering what they would ask of me.<br>"Should we wait for Carlisle?" Bella asked.  
>"He'll be here shortly." Esme answered back as she sat near me as well.<br>"So…spill." Rosalie said looking me up and down.  
>"Rosalie." Alice spoke up.<br>"What I want to know. What's so special about her that we have to risk our entire family to help her." Rosalie questioned.  
>"I don't too much like you either if it helps." I answered raising a brow to her. I didn't care that she was this all so powerful being, I wasn't afraid of her and I didn't need her. I almost stood up to leave but I felt Alice tug on my arm. Rosalie raised a brow to me and smiled slightly. It wasn't too much true, I didn't dislike Rosalie I just didn't understand why she was so…rigid.<br>"Alright kid. Are you gonna tell us the truth this time or are we just gonna have to…"  
>"Rosalie." Edward stated cutting her off before she could finish whatever she was about to say. She sat back against Emmett and finally calmed herself.<br>"She's just…curious." Edward stated staring at her the whole time he had said it.  
>"Yeah, we have to protect Bella too, what's one more person?" Emette chimed in.<br>"Then again, we do need to know why we're protecting you. The whole story; no keep outs, no secrets, no lies." Alice smiled.  
>"That does also mean you're gonna have to be with us or Bella nearly 247. We can't protect you all alone in your house." Esme stated. Just like Esme to say, something a mother would suggest.  
>"What about the wolves?" Bella asked.<br>'Jake?' I thought to myself.  
>"You know about Jake?" Edward questioned.<br>"It's so creepy when you do that." I nodded.  
>"She knows about Jake?" Bella asked.<br>"Apparently…" Edward spoke again.  
>"We should wait. Carlisle's almost here. We can discuss it all." Esme chimed in again. We all sat patiently looking at one another and then they began to actually talk. They discussed things that more or less interested me like when they would hunt tonight, who would go and who would stay with Bella, battle strategies about a new born army now that one got my attention more than the rest. Before I could hear more about it the door opened and someone entered.<br>Carlisle smiled slightly when he saw Esme and Alice sitting next to me and Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward, and Jasper all on the other side looking at us.  
>"What did I miss?" He asked.<br>"We were waiting for you before we talked about, everything." Esme answered and Carlisle nodded. He finally walked over and sat in the chair next to Esme that over looked us all and began speaking.  
>"Alright, let's begin." He stated. <p>


	13. Chapter 13 ::Intervention::

"Can we start with Jake?" Bella asked looking up at Edward. I tilted my head to the side slightly confused, why would she ask him? I thought I was the one with the desired information here.

"What do you know about Jake?" She finally asked looking over at me with a look of obvious curiosity. I tightened my jaw and looked away from her instantly with disapproval. Jake had told me all about her, her and her odd fascination with vampires and the Cullens. Bella Swan annoyed me. Everywhere I went I seemed to hear about her. Work, with Jacob, and Charlie, now here? For a moment I was curious to why people compared the two of us, we were nothing alike. The dark hair maybe, and our strange ability to attract mythical creatures, sure, but there was nothing else other than that. She was carefree, open, sensitive, and happy; she had a family, and looked pretty well content. I was an outsider, a freak, and I obviously didn't belong here.

"Jake?" I asked looking her over slightly.

"Yes." She answered sympathetically.

"Ask him yourself." I answered with OBVIOUS dislike. Edward's eyes flickered to me in a way I didn't know if I liked or not.

"Liz." Alice said looking at me oddly, Rosalie simply smirked. I sighed. I had forgotten my promise to her about playing nice with the others.

"I'll answer your questions on one condition." I said raising a brow in a fully stern tone. Everyone looked at me oddly except Carlisle who simply raised a brow and clasped his hands together in his lap.

"Condition?" He asked moving his hands to the space under his chin and began listening to me.

"He is not allowed to read my mind. It's creepy." I said pointing to Edward across the way from me looking intently at my face.

"Then how would we know you're telling us the truth?" Jasper asked looking over at me oddly. Something about him bugged me slightly, not in a bad way but one that was completely unknown to me. He always looked at me as if he had known me once, or in a way that no one else did, and I didn't know rather it was good or bad.

"I'm in a room…..full of vampires, with the exception of her, and you're worried about me?" I asked.

"Besides, You're all hearing right? Isn't there suppose to be this thing that happens with the heartbeat when someone lies?" I finished. I watched the facial expressions around the room to see if what I said had sunken in to everyone and apparently it did. Either way, Carlisle's expression was the only one I was worried about. He took a glance toward Edward and made a small head nod that Edward returned 2 seconds later.

"Alright, we will trust you not to lie to us." Carlisle responded to me. I placed my hands together in my lap and shrugging slightly.

"So….what do you want to know?" I asked looking around the room. I was sure they wanted to know about me, but what they specifically wanted to know I had no idea.

"What is your actual name?" Jasper chimed in first. He seemed more curious in to who I was than anyone else, and the way he frequently looked at me, frightened me.

"Elizabeth Dejour." I answered looking at him. He paused for a moment and backed off slightly, as if he were trying to remember something. I bit my bottom lip and pushed my hands against my thighs.

"My father was an explorer who discovered the Volterian manner in Italy. He was chosen to do research there, but he never came home. When I turned 18, I went to look for him. I arrived in Volterra, and found the manner, but I wasn't allowed entry because I didn't have a tour ticket like everyone else." I paused. A part of me wanted to simply stop talking because I would hate for them to assume I had hatred for all of their kind the way I had hatred for the monsters that I had seen.

"Elizabeth?" I looked up instantly at Carlisle's voice as he spoke my one true actual name. It was slightly shocking to hear him mutter it, with such ease as if he had been calling me that forever. Edward inched toward me slightly.

"What did you see?" He asked squinting his eyes slightly.

"I peeked around back. There was a large window that revealed the lower sanctum of the manner. I saw thrones and statues, but when the travelers entered they weren't statues anymore. They slaughtered every breathing person that entered that room including children." I answered with utter disgust in my voice. Carlisle nodded with a look of disapproval.

"What happened after that?" Jasper asked slightly more curious than everyone else in the room, almost more than Carlisle.

"I ran." I answered with a look of "obviously" on my face. He flinched back slightly almost as if to say "Well…alright" The reaction was almost human that it threw me off a little. I smiled slightly at my attitude toward him. I would hate to be rude to him when he was nothing but nice to me.

"Why did you come here?" Edward asked curiously.

"My father sent me here. Small town, unnoticed, but I doubt he knew a vampire family was already here." Rosalie looked slightly confused.

"How did your father send you here when you said you ran?"

"I got back to my room, and my things were thrown all over the place, and something's were even missing. I managed to salvage some things but not many but ducked behind the closet was a suitcase of new clothes and a letter. It had a ticket here, a check full of a lot of money, and instructions." I answered. Rosalie looked at Carlisle then back to me.

"Where did you get the necklace?" Jasper asked looking down at me.

"My father. Apparently it's been in our family for many decades, but a member of our family abused it because she changed into something, something evil. She took the necklace with her, but my family re-obtained it, and lost it again to the "enemy"." I said air quoting the word 'enemy' to emphasize that it was said to me.

"The enemy?" Jasper asked.

"I honestly don't know. The only reason I know that is because of fairytales my mom and dad told me when I was younger." I shrugged. Then he looked at me again in a way I didn't understand, and I saw Edward narrow his eyes at him. I looked away from Edward's face and I turned back to Jasper who was still looking at me that way he did the past couple of moments. I looked back to Edward and opened my mind to him.

'Edward.' I thought, curious to if he could hear me or not. My curiosity was answered when his eyes moved to me slowly while his head stayed still. He obviously wanted to keep our mind conversation a secret between us.

'Can you read Jasper's thoughts?' I thought curiously. Edward gave a small nod and returned his eyes to Jasper. His attempt at trying not to be obvious with me was working very well. For a small fraction of a second I found myself wondering if he was even talking to me or motioning to me.

'Does he….know me from somewhere?' I thought. Edward looked at me oddly as if he were unsure how to answer. I sighed heavily. If only I could read minds then this conversation would be so much easier. Edward smiled slightly, I had guessed he heard my last thought.

"Tell me more about the stories." Carlisle demanded becoming more curious and moving to the edge of his chair. This action confused me because it was undoubtedly human, and when humans did that it was mostly so that they could hear the person talking clearly. He was a vampire, he could hear me whispering 6 doors down.

"Well…." I started. "My father used to tell me these silly stories about vampires and gypsy witches and how they didn't quite get along the way they used to thousands of years ago. However, since I was just a little girl he never really referred to them as 'vampire' not until I was 16. He made them fairytales, but at 16 he told me they were all legends that I needed to remember and never forget. Then at 17 he told me he was going to Volterra, and he was so excited about that I could never forget the location he said he was going to. I just couldn't." I stopped for a moment and looked toward Alice who rubbed her hand on my arm slowly.

"Go on." She egged me on.

"There was a specific legend that caught my attention more than the rest because it involved this." I said pointing to the necklace. It moved slightly on its own when I pointed to it, as if it knew I was talking about it. Carlisle looked to my chest and watched it with awe for a moment before his eyes returned to my face. I shrugged slightly and smiled a little at the thought of how it responded to me, it was definitely meant to be mine.

"The story…" Jasper and Carlisle said at the same time. The way they were so interested in me surprised me. No one else cared about the story; they mostly just wanted to know what it was I was doing here.

"My father explained that there was a woman in our family, one of the most beautiful. This necklace was pasted down to her as it was to her mother before her, and her mother before her. The story states that she received the necklace at such a young age because her mother had died suddenly of scarlet fever, and she had started a family on her own. A baby boy she named Stefan. She was one of the longest descendants with the necklace until a war had broken out around our family's estate. There was so much violence and robbery that the war had found its way into the personal lives of everyone around. She was attacked one night while tending to her crops, and there was so much blood no one believed she would make it. However…" I paused looking at Carlisle knowing that he knew what had happened to her in the next three days.

"She was turning.." Carlisle had guessed.

"Back then, they didn't know what to call it. She suffered three days, claimed she was burning, on fire. They assumed she was in some sort of dream like state, a nightmare where she was burning, but I guess all of you know that that's not true." I said looking around the room at their expressions. They all looked at each other and nodded.

"She awoke with eyes…like fire." I said quoting my father before standing and moving away from the chair. It was becoming uncomfortable to talk about my history knowing that there was a vampire within my own family.

"She had kept the necklace for a decade after that time, and the Gypsy family apparently wasn't very happy with that. She had not only become a quote on quote 'monster' but she was creating more and more to become like her, and building an army. The Gypsy family didn't see it as a threat at first because they were unaware of the strength of newborns, but they had it in mind that she was creating the army to take out the gypsy family so that no one would be able to challenge her. They were unsure of this but refused to take the chance of that happening in the future."

"And then what happened?" Jasper asked moving closer to me and sitting in the chair that I had gotten up from.

"Gypsy witches are very powerful, but they are often disregarded because they can easily pass as humans." I said motioning to myself.

"When you first met me….did I seem human? Smell human?" I asked. They all looked at me strangely until Emmett finally spoke.

"Well aren't you?" He asked dumb found.

"Technically….." I nodded. "To become the wielder of this, I was told that there had to be a change, a change in the mental and physical features of the host. It's slightly painful, and the length of it, depends on the strength of the host."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked curiously looking down at the necklace.

"I remember my father explaining, he wore it for 2 weeks before the necklace decided it was time for him to be put through the process." I answered trying to remember my father's words.

""I remember this." Carlisle said nodding.

"Yeah, It's a lot like what you guys go through with your transition to becoming a vampire, but slightly different. When you turn, you have a three day period of burning right? Well with the necklace it's a mixture of feelings because the necklace is pulling out your weakness, literally probing through you to find what areas need to be strengthened, and in the last few hours it builds on those areas and literally becomes one with you. In that moment it pairs with you and literally becomes a part of you. It becomes a weapon within you, when you use the necklaces power it comes from within. I've heard the process is very powerful for some, and very painful for others." I finished and then shrugged.

"But don't let that fool you, I am still human. I eat like a human, I feel like a human, except I don't quite die the same way. Some vampires….ancients, know that Gypsy witches can be quite dangerous. They can not only control the bodies of the dead, but they have immense power especially in groups. However, the thing with newborns is they still have their own blood lingering in their tissues so they aren't quite dead, this flaw makes it harder for them to be killed. My ancestor, she knew this. She trained them to be stronger, stronger than us, and she almost succeeded." I said finishing and slipping my hands into my pockets.

"She was much stronger than the newborns not only because of her age, but the necklace will protect any Gypsy that wares it. Even though she was a vampire, indeed, she was still of our bloodline so it protected her. It took quite some time to get close enough to her to destroy her, but the necklace was lost for centuries after this event took place. Your superiors…..The Volturi?" I said quite unconfident.

"Learned of the Gypsy witches and their powers and felt they were a powerful foe to them, and tried their best to wipe out every generation of them, and with that the necklace was lost. Now here it is…" I said tracing it with my fingers.

"This ancestor….what was her name?" Jasper asked.

"Maria." I answered. With that Jasper looked at me in a way I did not understand, a way I was completely taken aback by. He had gotten so close to me I was surprised none of the other Cullens had gotten up to control him. I saw Edward move slightly in his chair as Jasper approached me and then relaxed himself as he focused in on Jasper's head. I guess he had discovered within Jasper's thoughts that he wasn't going to hurt me. His eyes moved over me in appraisal and then he returned his eyes back to mine as he bore into them as if he wanted to see something else other than just them. I stared up at him confused and dumb found wondering what it was he was thinking.

"Maria, was one of your ancestors?" He asked me without moving his eyes away from mine, as if he were using them to force the truth out of me.

"A woman named Maria. Long dark hair, very beautiful…" I said trying to put the image of her in my mind which was very difficult due to me only seeing a picture of her one time. A black and white picture that was slightly distorted.

"Is that why you keep looking at me that way? Did you know her?" I asked curiously tilting my head to the side not taking my eyes away from his.

"That's impossible." Jasper responded raising a brow. I looked over at Edward.

"Edward, tell me. Is the woman I see in my mind the same as the woman he sees in his?" I asked looking over at Jasper for a moment and then back to Edward's. Edward squinted his eyes toward Jasper and then returned his golden specks back to me.

"Yes." He answered simply.

"You're a descendent….." Jasper said trailing off before walking in a slight circle around me like a lion usually did its prey before devouring it.

"How is this important?" I asked curiously to the manner of my ancestry. This was all very interesting I would admit, and it did explain why Jasper had always looked at me the way he had, but this was not the issue at hand.

"The Volturi couldn't have possibly known about Elizabeth being related to Maria." Carlisle said finally speaking up.

"No…..but they could have known about Maria. Maria was as old as you Carlisle, if not more. She could have met the Volturi somehow, or even been turned by one of them. On top of that how could you explain them inhabiting the necklace once again?" Jasper asked while pacing slightly as if trying to piece together a puzzle in his head.

"She was building that army to take down somebody. What if it was the Volturi?" Jasper asked moving his hand from his chin and looking up at Carlisle. Carlisle simply stared at him for a moment as if he himself was trying to remember something.

"That's very possible." He answered looking away from the entire family before standing himself.

"The Volturi did make a mass of enemies." He continued.

"Also, Maria was a rogue when I met her. What if the Volturi family had planned on using her, and turned her into an immortal to control her and the gypsy power, but Maria betrayed them, and started building her army to kill them off so that she wouldn't have to run?" Edward skimmed in curiously. I slipped my hands into my pockets and sighed slightly. This apparently was an age old battle that didn't even concern me, and I was frustrated to learn I was in the middle.

"You were born into this, this wasn't your fault." Edward said defending me for once. It shocked me because he once again answered something that my mind had conjured and it never escaped my lips. I smiled slightly at him and nodded a little.

"Even so…..what am I to do?" I asked curiously at a loss. They were the ones with the strength and power to protect themselves and me, but here I was confused and lost at what to do now.

"Tonight, we can discuss everything, after the party." Bella said nodding in slightly excited that she had come up with some kind of plan. I felt my lip pull down slightly in a frown and Rosalie quickly noticed.

"What? You don't like parties?" She asked sarcastically and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"No ….I guess I don't." I said shrugging with a slight smile. I didn't want to tell them the truth about the special guest arriving at their party tonight. I bit my bottom lip and saw Alice's eyes flicker towards me.

"You can stay here, with us. Bella has to go home and get dressed and let Charlie know everything about the party being held here tonight, and in return you can stay here, and help me prepare. That way I can keep an eye on you." Alice said smiling with excitement.

"No no that's ok. I would hate to be around your party and mess it up. Besides….I don't even have anything to wear for it." I said shrugging and trying to find a way out of it. I no longer wanted to be here. It felt awkward that they knew pretty much my entire family history and I still knew nothing about them. Ontop of that Jasper continued to look at me so oddly and I did not seem to like it.

"Oh come on, we can protect you here." Alice said putting in her point.

"Why don't you just let her go with Bella. I'm sure Charlie would like to see her." Esme said looking over at Bella. Oh no, I knew exactly what she was getting at with this. Forcing me to try and get along with the infamous Isabella Swan that people compared me to. The girl everyone loved to stalk, and apparently kill since they're put through so much effort to keep her alive.

"Sure, you ready?" Bella asked me. I took in a deep breath slightly and looked around the room trying to hide my annoyance. I did not want to go with her, but I had to admit it would be nice to see Charlie. He had been calling me and asking about me for a while now to see me, and check up on me, but with all this going on, I wanted to stay away from him for his own safety. I was apparently a hazard now, and being around other people was dangerous to them in so many ways. Bella looked at me and waited for my response and I couldn't help but put on a fake smile for her.

"Hooray." I said sarcastically and watched Edward's face turn in a stern look as if telling me to play nice, but he had to understand where I was coming from. This girl was completely and utterly annoying to me in so many ways. With all the comparisons people made between her and I, but at the same time every time I turned around there she was. I smiled at him as if to say I agreed and then turned back to her.

"Sorry." I apologized. She bit her lip awkwardly and nodded as if I had hurt her feelings but she was trying to hide it.

"Head home, we'll be watching around your house to make sure everything's ok. Liz will stay over so we can watch you both and make sure you're ok. Tomorrow Alice will drop over clothes for you both to wear and you'll head here for the party." Carlisle said standing from the chair and nodding as he spoke. I could never argue with him for some odd reason, he reminded me slightly of my father when he spoke. I simply nodded and looked over at Bella.

The ride to Bella's house was extremely awkward, we both kept staring over at each other as if we wanted to say something but never did and just returned our eyes back to the windshield. I could see that there were things she wanted to say to me and ask me, but I simply could not get along with her. Maybe I was being childish but I simply could not get over her annoyance. When we finally walked inside her house Charlie's voice was the first to be heard.

"Bella is that you?" He asked.

"Who else would it be?" she whispered to me, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah….Rayne is here!" She answered back. I could hear quick movement from the other room and could instantly tell he was excited to see me.

"Ray! Hey there girl! How have you been?" He asked walking into the room with his hands in his front pockets before pulling them out and wrapping his arms around me. I had to say Charlie was slightly the soft type especially behind closed door.

"Great, just busy busy ya know?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"What are you girls up to?" He asked curiously looking down at us both.

"Nothing dad, we're just really tired and gonna head to bed." She answered swiftly and I was glad she understood how catching up would be a stretch.

"Oh, too tired to catch up?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah sorry Charlie. Girl things to do ya know?" I asked shrugging and smiling slightly at Bella. I watched her move quickly towards the stairs and I couldn't help but follow. I heard a small "hmph" from Charlie as we got upstairs and closed Bella's door.

"I'm sure catching up after all that discussion at Edward's would be awkward for you. Hope you don't mind my rushing Charlie off." She said apologetically. I just shrugged at her.

"You did me a favor really." I responded. I looked around her room and smiled to myself at the fact that it was so cozy. Ontop of that, the numerous pictures of her and Edward scattered around her mirror made me roll my eyes slightly. It wasn't her fault that she was likable and able to build a life is this small town and I couldn't because of my path. I couldn't be jealous of her but that didn't stop me from feeling the monster of envy build up in my chest again.

She moved around the room awkwardly and I smiled walking deeper inside.

"You don't have…..to like entertain me or anything." I said shrugging and sitting in the middle of the floor. Bella nodded and bit her bottom lip again before pulling clothes from her drawer and setting them on the bed. I had guessed she was about to take a shower and get ready for bed.

"Sorry, I just…you look so uncomfortable…" she slightly stuttered.

"I'm still learning….how to be around other people, you know?" I answered honestly. She paused for a moment and began moving around her room again. It was slightly funny watching her move quickly in the small space, and she slowly began asking me small questions every now and again to either entertain us or to simply know about me. It felt strange to answer her questions and laugh with her considering I thought I had hated her before. Maybe all I really hated was all the hype that centered on her, jealousy was obviously a very horrible emotion, one that clouded judgment about everything.

When she returned she began discussing her and Edward, when they met, how she felt, when they started dating, when she first met the Cullen family, and what it was like telling Charlie about dating him. I think she was honestly just glad she could talk to someone about the truth instead of covering up everything like usual. We giggled a few more times before her speech began to slur and she eventually stopped talking. I smiled to myself at the thought of having a sleep over with a friend, a friend who I claimed to have hated not too long ago. The thought of it brought a smile to my face, an actual smile, not one of those fake ones I had been putting on lately, but an actual smile. The sleep that overtook me in that moment was so powerful that it was disorienting, and I did not fight it.

The next morning was slightly awkward due to the fact that I woke up in a room that did not belong to me without slightly any comprehension of what happened the night before. Things started to sink in slowly as I sat up slowly and looked around. It all seemed like a dream, actually sitting and talking to the Cullen family, and then staying the night at Bella's house as if we were friends that did this all the time. I would have to admit, getting to know Bella was more interesting than I had first thought, I looked up to see her coming into the room with a few pieces of clothing.

"Alice must have dropped these off last night, left them in here for us to put on." Bella said placing the clothes gently on the bed and smiling as she laid them out perfectly.

"Classical blue jeans combo." I said sitting up with a smile. I had to admit Alice knew all too well already what I like, and for that I was eternally grateful. According to Bella, Alice was pretty much the one responsible for all the clothing and style around the Cullen family. It was simply her trade mark and what she was very very talented at over the years. We decided to not deviate from the plan and put on the clothes before we headed to the Cullen home to watch Alice set up considering she insisted on doing it all on her own. Bella and I didn't mind letting her do it all considering if we stepped in we might have ruined it all before it even began.

The way she sped through the entire house putting up streamers, banners, and lights made me smile to myself, I had never seen anyone move so fast and create such beauty so quickly. I found myself jealous of her ease to do these things. The night came pretty quickly. Bella and I pretty much sat in the front room putting out the drinks and finger food while all the Cullens began flowing back into the home. Many people began showing up quickly and I laughed at the fact that it had took me so long to find the place when I first came upon it, yet these people seemed to find it instantly, maybe Alice had given great directions.

"Jake's here." Bella said near me. I merely looked at her and then in the direction of the door. I had wondered how Jake would respond when he say that I was here before he was. Last time I checked we had planned to crash the party together. I nodded for her to go over and talk to him, I had known how Jake claimed to have felt about Bella, but I did know for a fact that he would never hurt her.

"Go ahead." I said nodding for her to go over to him. They stood and talked for a moment while I was putting some small sandwiches into a flat clear plate. I saw Alice stop at the stairs as if something had ran past her feet, but there was nothing there .She simply stopped and stared blankly at the floor with a look of mock terror on her face before looking up at Bella and Jake. For a moment I thought she had stopped because she realized that there were werewolves in her home. I knew full well how vampires and wolves felt about each other, but I had assumed they would put all of that aside considering the witnesses and the situations at hand.

"They're coming here." Her lips said, and I instantly felt confused. I pushed the plate away and walked over to here and placed my hand on her arm.

"Are you ok Alice?" I asked curiously and she looked at me in a way I didn't understand.

"The decisions been made." She said looking down at Bella and I.

"What's going on?" Jake asked moving closer to Bella and looking up at Alice.

"You're not….going to Seattle are you?" Bella asked.

"They're coming here." She said turning toward me and looking into my eyes in a way that made even me nervous. When a vampire looked frightened then you had reason to be scared for your life. Jake's eyes fell on me for a moment in a way as if to say 'you little sneak' but it was quickly overcome by curiosity as he stared up at Alice on the stairs.

"Who's coming?" He asked and then looked back at the 2 boys he had brought with him. They stared at him blankly and Alice motioned for us to follow her to a more private setting while making sure to alert Jasper, Edward, Emette, Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie to come over as well. By the time Jake, Alice, Bella, and I reached the room the other Cullens were already there sitting and waiting for us.

"The newborn army….they're coming here. They will be here in 4 days." Alice said simply before looking over at Edward. Everyone looked around at each other in slight surprise but others had faces they showed they knew this had to be coming.

"This could turn into a blood bath." Carlisle said simply, while getting up and beginning to pace. I patted his shoulder slightly for him to stop, he only paced when he was intensely worried.

"Who's behind it?" Edward asked curiously.

"I didn't see anyone I recognized…..except one maybe…" She trailed off.

"I recognize him, he's a local. From Forks…..Riley Biers." Edward continued looking into Alice's eyes. I had guessed he was inside her mind at this moment, probing it to find something useful.

"He didn't start this." I answered. Riley couldn't have, not on his own. I had seen Riley before and the last time I did he was human, studying in a coffee shop near me months ago. It just wasn't possible.

"Well whoever did, is staying out of the action." Alice said with a look of slight defeat on her face for not being able to see who it was.

"Whoever it is, is playing with the gaps in your sight." Carlisle continued.

"Which is exactly why it can't be Riley. He could never have known the in depth secrets of your families abilities, especially as a new born. Whoever it is, is someone who knows you, otherwise you would have see who made the decisions." I stated.

"Either way, the armies coming and there aren't enough of us to protect the town." Jasper said looking at me and then back to everyone else in the room.

"Hold up….what damn army?" Jake asked obviously frustrated by the lack of knowledge, and I felt slightly guilty by the fact that I knew more than he did only because I ditched him and came to the Cullen's on my own.

"Newborns, our kind." Carlisle added.

"What do they want? What are they after?" Jake asked looking at Carlisle.

"They were passing around Bella's scent." Alice said motioning to Bella.

"The hell that suppose to mean?" Jake asked curiously with a hint of anger in his voice.

"It means a large battle, with lives lost if we don't do something." I said folding my arms around my chest.

"Ok, we're in." Jake said looking at the two boys he had brought with him and then back to us.

"No, no way. You'd get yourselves killed. No way." Bella said sternly turning towards Jake.

"I wasn't asking for permission…." Jake said looking around the room.

"Edward…." She said simply. I had guessed she was hoping for him to back her up but he didn't. He explained that them helping would mean more protection for her and even me.

"Jacob….do you think Sam would agree to….an understanding?" Carlisle asked.

"As long as we get to kill _some _vampires." Jake said looking over at Jasper.

"Hey…" I said looking at him. I didn't like the way he said that, and I really didn't like the way he looked at Jasper.

"He'll give us the numbers. Newborns won't even know they exist, it'd give us an edge." Jasper answered.

"We'll need to coordinate." Carlisle added standing up.

"Carlisle…..they are going to get hurt." Bella said standing up.

"We'll all need some training. Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper had. You're welcome to join us." Carlisle said moving closer to Jake.

"Alright, time and place." Jake said slightly cocky. I shook my head at them.

"Bella's right….They could get hurt. They aren't ready for this." I answered surprised that I was taking her side.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Bella said standing beside me.

"This is what you wanted….us getting along remember?" Jake said looking at the both of us before continuing.

"Besides, this is what we do.." He said before walking out of the room with the two boys he had come here with. I looked over at Bella and then back to Jasper and was slightly surprised when I found his eyes were on me. I was slightly frustrated with him for not backing us up, he was the one with the battle skills, why would he allow them to do this? His eyes were becoming odder to look at due to my anger in them began to fade and I felt more and more at ease, but I instantly rolled my eyes and looked away from him. If he thought I didn't know about his persuasive gift he was obviously wrong, and I was offended that he tried it on me. I shook my head in disapproval before slightly storming from the room. I heard footsteps behind me and I felt Jasper's cold hard hand on mine and it spun me around slightly to face him.

"How could you let them do this, Jasper they are going to get hurt." I said slightly whispering for reasons that I don't know.

"They can handle this, with a little training….. the newborns will never even see them coming." He answered back trying to reassure me. I shook my head and folded my arms around my chest.

"What if you're wrong? What if something happens to them? They have families Jasper." I whispered loudly.

"They will be fine." He answered looking me in my eyes. I looked over his shoulder to see Alice starring in our direction curious to what we were talking about. I would explain it to her later, but that look she gave was slightly odd as if she was worried about something, worried about me maybe. She knew better than to be jealous didn't she?

"Fine….if they will be fine, then I demand to be taught how to use the shield." I said pointing to the necklace.

"Have you gone through the transition you were talking about?" He asked looking me over. I knew I couldn't lie to him and say that I had because things were completely different when you became one with the necklace. You find your center, you became powerful and elegant.

"No." I answered. "But that doesn't matter. I've used the power of the necklace before without being bonded to it, remember?" I asked him putting my hands on my hips. He looked me over for a moment in appraisal and then nodded his head.

"No, you will not be a part of this fight." He said dismissing the matter.

"No, I have to protect Bella, AND myself. I can do this, and I will. You can either teach me how to use it, or let me die with everyone else." I spoke sternly.

"Teach you? It'll be difficult. Since you're not bonded to the necklace, it will be harder to harness the power of it. How long before you….transition?" He asked curiously.

"I honestly don't know. You never really know when it's going to start your process. I remember my father's grandmother wore it an entire month before it put her through. She was a lot stronger than I so I don't know when it'll decide I'm worthy to wield it." I answered truthfully before shrugging slightly. He smiled at me, a crocked smile that I had never seen him give before. I could instantly see that I reminded him of my ancestor, Maria.

I saw Jake and the boys he had come with head toward the door most likely heading towards the field to practice and train for the big battle and I instantly moved past Jasper to get to him.

"The hell are you thinking?" I asked Jake placing my hand on his forearm. He tightened his jaw at my touch and looked over at jasper who was staring in this direction.

"Me? What are you doing here. I thought we made …plans." He responded tilting his head to the side in obvious disapproval.

"I know….I know but I was just trying to fix things." I answered.

"Fix things….By yourself? I thought we had established we were in this together, but now I have no idea what to think." He almost sounded hurt and I quickly felt the guilt wash over me.

"I'm sorry, but you guys can't go through with this, what if you get hurt? I wouldn't be able to live with that." I answered truthfully. He sighed a little and looked back at the boys who were with him and they looked at each other before walking out the door.

"We, are going to be fine." He said putting his hands on my shoulders and looking me in the fact reassuringly. I had to give it to Jake he always knew how to calm me down by simply looking at me, I liked that he looked at me. It made me seem more real, like I was actually here, and I adored it.

"Well, you're not doing it without me." I answered folding my arms around my chest.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously and slightly aggravated by what I was saying as if he didn't approve of something.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked curiously. I didn't responded simply raised a brow and looked at him.

"You're not gonna be part of this." Jake demanded easing up on me slightly in a frightening way, but he didn't quite scare me. Yes he was very large, and he was powerful, but I was so safe with him and knew he wouldn't hurt me even if he wanted to. I slipped my hands into my pockets and smiled.

"It's not up to you." I shrugged.

"You're not going to be a part of this. " Jake said finally, as if trying to end the conversation.

"We'll see…" I stopped. We were so deep in argument that we were unknowingly leaning toward each other. I tightened my jaw and looked at him. He obviously didn't know me as well as he thought he did, I was going to that training session tomorrow night, and I would train with Jasper to control this necklace because we were running out of time, an if I could contribute something to this battle I would. Bella's life wasn't the only one on the line anymore, the Cullens were in danger, Jake and his wolves were in danger, and even the innocents of this town was in danger, and I wouldn't just sit back and do nothing.

The Cullens wasted no time to get ready for the big training session that was to be held in a few hours actually, the way it was in the Cullen home was so different from any other home I had been in. They never slept, and there was never any conclusion of the day, nothing ever wound down. I brushed my hand through my hair and put on a new pair of jeans, a t-shrit, and a light jacket, with a small beanie over my head.

"Jake isn't going to be too happy seeing you there today." Bella said walking into the kitchen where I was getting an apple.

"Jake isn't ever happy about anything." I joked. "Besides, he's in this battle against my better judgment, so he has no room to talk." I fired back. She smiled, but then it faded quickly.

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt, especially not because of me." She said looking down.

"This isn't just about you Bells. These people want to protect you, and plus there are others they're protecting in the process, let us help." I said rubbing her shoulder and in response she flashed me a small grin. For a small fraction of a moment I actually realized I liked Bella Swan, she wasn't too bad and she did remind me of myself just a bit.

"You guys ready?" Carlisle asked while pilling Bella, and I in the car and we watched the rest of the Cullens speed away on their own two feet. It slightly blew my mind at how powerful and fast they were. It was incredible. The field was beautiful when we finally pulled in, there were no flowers or much grass, but the trees themselves stood gigantic and beautiful, and Jasper smiled at me.

"Maria liked trees too." He said walking past me, and I couldn't help but smile and shake my head. Didn't he understand how young I was? I knew nothing about Maria or what was going on in her time so I certainly wouldn't remember these memories that he'd bring up.

"That's cool." I said slighty uninterested. I watched everyone in the Cullen family gather around and begin sparring with each other. I smiled at how playful they seemed but how vicious they really were when it came to the battle field. About 30 minutes past of sparring before a large pack of wolves began to make their way through the forest slowly.

"Edward, will you translate?" Carlisle asked. Edward nodded. Carlisle began explaining to the wolves about how newborns operate and how the newborns were different from them, themselves. The wolves seemed to be slightly fond of Carlisle, they always treated him with respect and for that I was grateful to them, I could tell which one was Jake because when the Cullen family started sparring with each other again in front of the wolves I could see the silky light brown wolf walk over to Bella and nuzzle against her, and I couldn't help but smile at their friendship. I saw his eyes flicker towards me and annoyance was clear even on his wolf face. I shrugged and turned away from him. He knew full well when I said I would come here, I was telling him the truth.

"Come walk with me." Jasper said walking past me and rubbing his hand against my arm for a moment to get my attention. I followed him obediently and smiled at the dirt that was still lingering on his shoulder from his sparring battle with Emette. He stopped in a small clearing where we could still see the others but weren't disturbing them.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously. He smiled a little before allowing his face to become serious.

"I was with Maria, when she was mastering the necklace and using it's power to protect her and her newborns. The power of the necklace is truly unbelieveable, but the power of its host is far more frightening. Before you can bond with the necklace, you have to have some sort of power of your own to control it once you have been put through your small transformation." He started. I looked slightly confused at what he meant.

"So you're saying….I have to train BEFORE I bond with it so that WHEN I bond with it….i'll be powerful?" I asked slightly smiling at the thought of me being powerful.

"But….why are we away from the others?" I asked curiously.

"This takes intense focus. I need to have you on a more personal level, they cannot be around to distract you or stop you. You have to be ready to take it all the way, and you can't do that with the others around." He said more seriously.

"So, this will make me powerful?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, I will show you how. The intervention is over Elizabeth, now that you have accepted who you are, use your inheritance to pull your power. Are you ready to begin?" He asked curiously moving closer to me. I smiled up at him.

"More than you know." I responded.


	14. Chapter 14 ::The Process::

He gave me a slight smirk before he ran towards me with a speed I didn't know he was capable of. Everything was so blurred out that I didn't have a chance to flinch away what so ever. I felt my hair woosh past my shoulders and then fall against my back as I stared up at him. His face was an inch away from mine and he was so close I could feel the temperature of his cold skin near me. I had never been this close to Jasper before, and the way he looked down at me made me smile. His smirk was still there and I couldn't help but notice the gleaming teeth that hid behind his light pink lips, they were beyond intimidating so close up that I couldn't imagine how other vampires saw them without being frightened, then again they had their own pair to match. I looked down to his arms and saw small bite prints that seemed so hidden behind his muscles that I almost missed them. Were those scars there before? I had never seen them till this very moment, I had guessed because I was so close to him now.

"You have to focus." Jasper said sternly before making his face serious. I pulled my eyes away from his scars, not wanting to be rude and stare. I let the smile fade from my lips slowly and I nodded while attempting to make my face fierce. I tightened my jaw as I watched him walk away slowly while he began speaking to me with his back turned.

"The necklace will harden your skin, it's known to make you feel unstoppable, but you have to be the one to remember….you aren't. Now, until you bond with it, fear is your only weapon. The necklace will sense it, and in its defense, it will protect you." He finished, stopping a short distance in front of me.

"Focus." He repeated turning around and giving me a sterner face than before, one that made me uneasy slightly. It was hard to be frightened of Jasper because he was always so distant, and so kind, but the face he turned to me with got angrier and angrier by the moment it seemed like. I knew full well this face was simply him becoming more vicious so that I would understand the seriousness of this, but I simply couldn't help looking at him as just Jasper, not a villain or a monster. I watched his body blur again slightly and crouched down with my hands wrapped around my head in defense.

For a moment, just a moment I felt the overwhelming feeling of safety and complete fearlessness. I moved my eyes from the darkness created by my hands and looked above me to see a bubble like, light blue structure that was completely transparent. It curled around me like a small ball of energy, shielding me. For a moment I was confused it seemed so fragile, see through even, how could something like this protect me? I straightened out my body and stared up at Jasper a few feet away from me with the look of pure accomplishment on my face. Jasper looked back at me rubbing his chest area slightly.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked curiously with an obvious look of worry on my face.

"A tad." He said slowly.

I looked at the disturbed dirt behind him and realized at the speed he was going, hitting my shield would have sent him flying back pretty far with a force that could have possibly hurt even him.

I marveled at the intensity and structure of my shield. The light, transparent blue flexed slightly when Jasper approached it and stood in front of me dusting off his right shoulder. I placed my finger to it, curious to what it would do in response to me, but it simply rippled like water in a lake after you skipped a rock into it.

"Are you ok?" I asked curiously, afraid to approach him, in fear of how my shield might react.

"I am just fine." He continued, now dusting the dirt off of his pants.

"What is this?" I asked curiously, referring to the light blue; see through, rippling bubble around me.

"This is your shield." He responded walking closer to it. When he got about an inch or two from me, he stopped, and looked me in the eyes.

"Getting it up is the difficult part when you haven't been bonded with it, but once it's up it won't dissipate until you feel the threat is gone." He stated placing his hand against it. In a matter of seconds his hand combined with the shield in a light smoky haze, and his hand began to disintegrate into nothing, and tiny pieces began crumbling near his feet.

"Jasper!" I yelled slightly in a panic and backed away from him, pulling my shield away with me. He looked away from me then to his hand and then back to me.

"It will heal." He assured me, and just then I could see pieces of his hand rebuild themselves slowly.

"Why….Why would you do that?" I asked nearly furious with him.

"I wanted to show you what it's capable of, and why it's imperative that you learn how to control it." He added.

"You could have suffered real damage just now." I said in an 'FYI' tone that I'm sure he noticed.

"I'm only showing you how important it is for you to learn to control this. You see that it's destructive. Imagine how it'd be if it wasn't in your control." He answered looking at the structure of the shield while his hand continued to try and fix itself. The bubble like structure began to turn a clearer blue until it was a nearly invisible.

"When you've become one with the necklace your shield will be a slightly darker blue. Still transparent but darker." He finished. I relaxed my entire body and let out a deep, long, and overdue breath while watching the impressive shield slowly dissipate. I saw Jasper inched towards me slightly, and I placed my hand up quickly afraid that the shield was still place.

"It's gone." He reassured me.

"When you say….darker, what do you mean?" I asked curiously. He moved toward me again wrinkling his eye brows while trying to think.

"When you combine with the necklace you will be able to choose weither it's completely invisible or if it's the transparent blue that you will see….soon I hope." He nodded. I narrowed my eyes and bit my bottom lip.

"So….when I combine with the necklace, the shield will be a little darker, and stronger?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, immensely so, once you've combined with it, it literally becomes one with you, your entire being. It will be an extension of you and your will. That is the reason the process is painful for a small time, it's building off of you, taking your weaknesses and making you stronger." He responded walking with me slowly. I simply shrugged and slipped my hands into my front pockets.

"How long do you think I have before…." I asked obviously growing impatient with the fact that I had been wearing it and nothing has been happening. Jasper remained quiet for so long that I felt he wasn't going to answer me until I saw his lips move.

"I remember Maria once spoke that it waited until she found something to protect. I would guess in her case, her daughter, her family." He stated. I paused and sighed. I had no family, I had no one to protect, I just had me, would that be enough? Obviously it wasn't if I was still not bonded with it.

"I don't….have that Jasper." I muttered, and Jasper didn't speak this time, I had guessed that he was just as dumb found as I was on the subject. I looked away from him at the sound of rustling grass in front of me. A large, dark figure made its way towards me and I smiled instantly, knowing it was Jake. Jasper turned his eyes to Alice across the field and proceeded in her direction. He gave me a slight head nod, dismissing himself before disappearing within a single second. I couldn't help, but adore the relationship he and Alice shared, they were so in love and you could easily see that.

"Hey Jake." I nearly whispered placing my hand out to stroke the area above his nose and smiled at the thought that even though he was like this, a dog, his personality seemed to shoot out of him. His russet, light brown fur shinned in the sunlight and made him so beautiful to me. I stared in awe while walking up to the side of him and laying my head on his side. He made a noise I didn't quite comprehend, not an annoyed one, but one similar to that of a cat's purr; A noise of comfort.

"Thanks Jake." I whispered stroking his fur beneath my hand slightly, and I felt his neck twist around to face me. The look of curiosity showed clearly on his face.

"You were my friend when no one else cared I existed. You trusted me when everyone wanted to know the secrets that I kept hidden from the world. I owe you my life." I could clearly see his light brown eyes roll and I laughed. I was never good with mushy moment and apparently neither was he judging by his reaction. I didn't think he understood how much he meant to me.

A few hours passed before the sun began to go down and I watched a few Cullens pile into the car with Bella and Edward who had planned on riding back to the Cullen home. I wasn't quite ready to head back there so I nudged Jacob who followed up by telling them he'd make sure I got home safely.

"So does it hurt…..to see them together?" I asked him staring into the distance while he changed into some spare clothes behind a nearby tree.

"I…." he broke off as if he was trying to think of something to say, but I knew full well that he wasn't going to continue.

"I thought we were past all the evasiveness." I answered frustrated and tapping my foot against the dirt mound below me. All the things he had told me already about his life and about Bella, and now he wanted to clam up?

"Yes Elizabeth." He said in a dismissing tone.

"Then why don't you do something?" I asked curiously. He let out an annoying breath and I heard him shift in his spot.

"I tried, he left remember?" He asked forcing me to remember the story he told me about how Edward left her, and he was there to bring her back to life basically. I sighed and looked down at my shoes.

"Besides I want her to be happy, and as much as I dislike it that she wants that leech….She's made her choice." He answered with a mix of emotion in his voice that I couldn't identify.

"Why don't you just ….like someone else?" I asked listening to the sound of his footsteps heading my way.

"It's not that easy." He answered finally arriving at my side.

"You've never had feelings for another person have you?" He asked folding his arms across his chest and looking down at me.

"No….I don't have the time for that." I answered truthfully. He scoffed as if to say 'I figured' and began walking in the directions of Bella's home as if he eager to drop me off so I could stop asking such intense questions.

Unexpectedly I had grown closer to Jake and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or now, either way I wasn't going to let him get rid of me that easily.

"Maybe the reason you haven't been able to like someone else is because you spend most of your time falling over a girl who loves someone else." I stated, and I instantly regretted it the moment it flowed from my lips. His face dropped slightly and I could clearly see he was unhappy with my words. He soon shrugged and smiled down at me, an action that showed he didn't care, but in the distance I swore I could hear the metallic sound of the pieces of his heart hitting the ground at the accuracy of my words.

"You're perfect Jake. I just don't want you to get hurt." I added just to get that look off his face because the last thing I wanted was to be the one to hurt him. I rested my hand on his shoulder and he looked down at me strangely. His eyes focused on me and he bit his bottom lip. I furrowed my eye brows in confusion and he turned away from me, blushing and slipping his hands into his pockets. I was caught off guard when he placed his hand in front of my stomach to stop me from walking.

"What's wrong?" I asked growing slightly afraid, but trying to control myself before my shield reared its ugly head without my permission. Jake's eyes narrowed for a moment, but he all of a sudden sighed, dropped his hand, and relaxed his figure.

"What is it?" I asked impatiently.

"Just the Cullens." He said reassuringly, but he said their name with such hate that it nearly surprised me. I had to remember that Jacob and the Cullens weren't exactly good friends, what with Edward taking the girl he loved and them being a completely different species. If he hated them so much then why would he waste his time helping them? I wondered, but the thought pondered for a few minutes before I answered my own question. I remembered how he felt about Bella, and how he was pretty much protecting the entire town by fighting these new borns that were on their way here. I tilted my head to the side and smiled at him, I had to remember he was still just a kid.

"But ….Bella isn't here." I shrugged. Jake looked at me with a raised brow.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Bella is staying at the Cullen home tonight….or that's what I was told. Did the plans change?" I asked curiously.

"Thought they were hunting." Jake chimed in confused.

"Not all of them." I finished. It took a moment before my words sank in for him, that not all the Cullens were hunting, and I was sure that Bella would be alone with Edward tonight.

"I'm sure Alice is there. I know how excited she was that Bella was staying the night." I lied. I didn't like to lie, especially not to Jacob, but I wouldn't have him bursting into the Cullen home because of his jealousy issues with Bella and Edward. He finally nodded.

"They're mostly here to protect Charlie." He nodded looking up at the window of the empty room that belonged to Bella. I had to remember upon occasion that Charlie was completely oblivious to the vampire and werewolf species that occupied Forks, and the world for that matter. I know that the Cullens forced me to make a deal that I'd stay at Bella's house so that it would make it easier for them to protect us both, but being in Bella's house, with her dad, without her was really awkward and I didn't want to take that chance. Besides Charlie needed more of the protection than I did, I had an unbreakable shield to protect me, Charlie was clueless and had no one.

"I should be heading to the Cullens soon myself." I said looking down at my watch wondering how long I should wait before going back to the Cullen home.

"What? You don't enjoy Charlie's company?" He asked in a sarcastic tone. I narrowed my eyes at him and folded my arms across my chest.

"Now that you mention it….I do love a man in uniform. Maybe if he kept it on, he'd have more of my attention." I joked. Jake finally smiled a real smile that I hadn't seen in a very long time. I actually loved Charlie, he was like the father I was lost without and I was so grateful for him to be there for me.

"When do you have to do?" He asked.

"I am heading up to get some clothes of mine from Bella's room, I might just go sit by the lake, and then go to the Cullens when I'm ready." He nodded at my words as I spoke then squinted slightly, scratching his head.

"You could always come to my house…" He said slightly whispering the last word as if he were struggling to make it come out casually normal.

"Billy is with a few counsil members tonight, and I will be bored…" He trailed off looking to the side obviously avoiding eye contact with me.

"Sure! I'll see if I'm not too lazy to drop by." I giggled trying to make the moment less awkward. I had never really been to Jake's house, except once or twice, but those times were to either check on the car or invite him somewhere. Only time I was really inside was when I was on conscious so I doubt that counted. He smiled again, this time a hopeful one, one that was simple and more real.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you've begun to value my company." I emphasized nudging him with my arm.

"Maaaaaaybe." He teased. I laughed, an actual laugh, one that surprised me more than it should have.

"You laugh like an 8 year old." He smiled a wide smile, and I laughed at his comment and his facial expression. I felt like the last time I actually laughed, a laugh that was real was when I was 8. I looked down at my watch and then looked back to Bella's house.

"I'm gonna go check on Charlie, and grab some clothes, meet you at your house later?" I asked to reinsure the plan. He nodded, but then quickly objected.

"You shouldn't be alone, I'll wait." He said folding his arms across his chest and standing there.

"No it's ok. I might be a sec anyways…" I trailed off.

"You think, I'm gonna let you walk alone with all that's going on?" He asked as his voice sounded nearly outraged.

"No, but there are some Cullens here remember?" I asked walking backwards up the porch stairs to get to the front door. I felt the heel of my shoe get caught on the tip of the last stair and my equilibrium became nonexistent as my back went flying towards the ground. I eeped and closed my eyes waiting for the ground to collide roughly with my back, but the ground never came. I opened my eyes to see Jacob's face in full focus above me and I couldn't help but smile at my luck.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking down at me while slightly kneeling and balancing me on his knee while the rest of me was being cradled by his arms. It surprised me how easily he held me that way, he really was a wide person.

"Yeah, Yeah don't worry about it." I said shaking it off and forcing my legs to work so that I could stand up in front of him even though my head was slightly spinning in confusion. His warmth migrated through me from his skin when he placed his hands in both of mine helping me up.

"Thanks. That stair completely took me by surprise." I said looking over my shoulder slightly at the stair that betrayed me. I turned back around to find his face dangerously close to my own, and I couldn't tell if he had done that on purpose of if I was simply exaggerating. I felt my breathing become narrower at the thought of his face being so close to mine, and I didn't want to breathe too loudly to give away my anxiousness. I looked down at his quivering lips and couldn't help but smile in the back of my mind, what was he afraid of?

"Umm….I should get in there." I said waving my right hand towards the front door behind me but couldn't take my eyes off his lips. I finally pulled them away and looked up at his eyes; I did notice how they focused on my lips too. He couldn't have been thinking what I was thinking could he?

"I will come back to walk you. Not another word." Jacob answered rubbing his hands against my forearms as if he were trying to warm me up. I smiled.

"Ok, Ok." I responded slipping my hands into my pockets, nodding, and biting my bottom lip before turning around to the door.

"I guess, I will be out soon. I'll call you." I said pulling the door open and walking in. I watched him nod and slowly disappear into the darkness of the drive way and then to the forest next to Bella's house.

"Bells, that you?" Charlie asked.

"Sorry Charlie. It's your other kid. Bells is at the Cullens with Alice and Rosalie." I responded. I heard him give out a slight chuckle and shift on the couch.

"Where are you headed?" He asked curiously. I knew he would be curious to why Bella and I were separated at this very moment so I had to come up with something good to tell him.

"Bella and I are staying the night with Alice, Rosalie, and Esme….A girl's night kinda thing. I just came back to get some clothes, and my favorite shirt. I cannot sleep without it." I lied. I was such a horrible liar that I hoped he didn't see right through me, I had a theory that if I kept my face straight he'd believe me. Charlie was quiet for a long moment before I heard him laugh again.

"Girls night eh…." His voice was slightly groggy so I could tell he must have been sleeping when I came in.

"Go back to sleep Charlie. I'll lock the door when I leave I promise." I walked past the couch to see his response which was a swift hand motion before it returned to his side. I adored Charlie, he was so simple, sweet, and he genuinely cared about other people including me, even though he and I had just met.

I traveled upstairs to Bella's room looking for clothes and playing music in the background to give me more motivation and to feed off of my happiness, and it worked. I ran a hand through my hair as I grabbed a small bag to hold all my things, including my toiletries. I was a light packer, I only brought what I needed I hated extra stuff it just weighted you down. I had wondered how long I should wait before going to the Cullen home being as though Edward and Bella had the house to themselves, I'd hate to come in too soon and ruin something. I guess I would wait till the Cullens that were watching for Charlie left to go home, that would answer everything.

I had finally gotten finished packing and decided to call Jake to let him know I had finished and was ready to go, but when I picked up the phone someone was already on it. I had guessed I accidently called someone or pocket dialed them like I did very often lately. I placed the phone to my ear and responded with a hello but there was nothing on the other end.

"Hello?" I asked again slightly aggravated. For a moment there was still nothing but I did hear breathing.

"Elizabeth…" The voice responded, and I instantly felt my heart roll from the center of my chest to the pit of my stomach. I hadn't heard that voice in years, yet hearing it now I knew exactly who it was.

"…..Daddy?" I asked curiously, but before I could allow myself to respond to it I waited for confirmation.

"My sweet." He responded. I felt my legs give out on me and I quickly tumbled toward the bed so that I wouldn't fall and hurt myself this time.

"W-where are you?" I asked curiously.

"We don't have much time. Forks has been compromised and it isn't safe for you anymore. You must leave." He suggested in a slight panic. I felt my breathing speed up and I couldn't quite focus.

"Much time?" I asked.

"I should have chosen a new location for you more cautiously; I was unaware of the vampire clan that were already residing there." He continued.

"The Cullens?" I asked wanting to make sure we were on the same page.

"You've come into contact with them?" He asked.

"Yes, They aren't like the….The Volturi. They feed off of animals not humans, and they've built a life for themselves here."

"That explains it. The Volturi know about the string of newborns that are traveling there and the mess they are leaving behind. Normally this would have been corrected at once, but the Volturi are trying to see how this…Cullen family fairs against them."

I furrowed my eye brows and shook my head slightly because the information he was giving me wasn't making any sense. He made it sound as though the Volturi family of royalty was purposely sitting back and watching the newborns spread so that they can see how strong the Cullen family is. Why would the royal family do such things? They believed in secrecy and they would protect other vampire families, so why betray the Cullens this way?

"So you're saying…..The Volturi are purposely not fixing this because they don't mind seeing the Cullen family eliminated?" I asked trying to comprehend.

"Yes, They were speaking about how they fear that the Cullen clan has gotten too large." He broke off.

"Oh no…." I trailed off thinking about the Cullens and how valuable this information was to them.

"I don't have much time, the Volturi are temporarily headed to Forks now, this is the only free time I have before they put me on surveillance. Elizabeth you have to run." He demanded. I knew full well he was just trying to protect me, but I wouldn't run anymore, I refused. The Cullen family was all I had, and what about Jake and Charlie they were too important for me to just leave behind.

"Promise me." He waited. I couldn't answer him.

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe." I answered him, not exactly promising to his deal that he had offered.

"I love you." He finished before I heard the click of his phone hanging up on me, and I instantly felt my breathing cut off and the desperate need to find the Cullens to warn them. I felt my hand clasp across my chest as I could feel my heart becoming more and more rigid inside of me as it beat vigorously against the walls of my chest. I got to the front door when it became simply unbearable and I tried to gather myself but the intense fight of my heart would not slow. I finally felt the grass beneath me as I fell forward now crawling to get to the nearest tree to pick myself up with. I spotted a large grayish wolf near the opening of Bella's window, a wolf I instantly knew a Seth. Even as wolves, the boys still had their personalities which made it obvious of who they were. My hand reclaimed its rightful spot at my chest trying to soothe the pounding ache that threatened to blast through my chest in all its fury. Seth's nose nuzzled against my shoulder and I felt him give out a deep worried breath that ruffled up my hair. A loud, high pitched cry erupted from his throat when I didn't respond and I could tell it was his way of asking me what to do.

"T…Take me to Jake….please Seth." I managed to murmer feeling my upper body collapse to the ground, but within a matter of seconds I felt Seth's head in between my arms and legs. The ground below me vanished and was replaced with the soft exterior of his fur. I managed to grip the sides of his fur in my hands to hang on when he suddenly took off into the endless distance. A loud howl migrated from the center of his chest and spilled out through his teeth filling the forest. After a couple of moments of listening to Seth's paws beat loudly against the forest floor, I finally heard a howl more frightening than Seth's; a deeper more impatient howl resonated in the far distance.

In that moment of nothingness everything I had learned came back to me in pieces.

"Maria bonded with the necklace when she felt she had someone to protect." Jasper's voice spoke as I pictured him speaking to me in the clearing

"Promise me you'll be careful." My mother's voice pleaded as I remembered that moment she stroked my hair and hugged me before I left home.

"You must flee." I remembered from the letter my father sent me when I ran from Volterra to Forks.

"Need some help?" Jake's face came into focus under the warm, light sun the first day I had met him after my car had broken down.

"You're gonna be alright kid." Charlie said rubbing my shoulder gently when he first came into contact with me.

"Ya know, you're pretty sweet." Sam's voice rang in my ear when she first bounced towards me after Charlie got me the job at the hospital.

"You have to run." The panic in my father's voice was clear on the phone just moments before this emotion suddenly gripped my heart. At that very moment the faces of everyone I had ever considered kind to me, flashed clearly into my head.

Bella, Charlie, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie; who had actually grown on me, Emette, Jake, his pack, sam, my mom, my dad, Ms. Caryne, even Billy.

My eyes shot open and I scrambled frantically to my feet gasping for air. Jake hurried to my side putting my hands in mine trying trying to balance and calm me at the same time.

"Elizabeth!" Jake answered raising his voice slightly and putting his hands on the side of my face.

"Elizabeth!" He repeated forcing me to look at him. I finally rested my eyes on him and saw that he was panicking more then I was.

"Breathe." He demanded nodding his head slowly. I was confused at why he said this to me until I felt my lungs were empty and my body was longing for the air. I stood still for a moment then let out a deep and long breath until my body felt comfortable again.

"You ok?" He asked. I couldn't respond to him so I simply nodded. I felt water threaten to spill from my eyes. I couldn't leave, I had made friends, family, people who want to protect me, people who knew who I really was and still wished for my company, and I couldn't just leave them behind. Plus their lives were important; I couldn't leave them to face this alone.

"Don't cry." Jake said wiping at my eyes and pulling me close to his chest, holding me to him so that I couldn't move away. The warmth of him engulfed me, not just the physical pieces of him, but his heartbeat seemed so loud against me. He let me go slowly and I pushed away just slightly because I did not want to leave his grasp. He surprised me when his hand let go of my right side, and found its way to my right cheek. He stared down at my lips and then pulled his eyes up to mine as if he were looking for something behind them.

"No, no I'm not sad, I'm ok." I lied placing a fake and Barbie like smile on my face, a smile that I was sure he'd see through but instead he seemed as though he had bought it. He rubbed his right thumb against my cheek in a soothing motion and moved his forehead to mine before resting it there and closing his eyes.

"Something…something's wrong.." I tried to speak but was taken aback by my sudden flow of emotions.

"Woah, woah slow down." Jake said moving his hands to my shoulders and rubbing them slightly.

"The Cullens, they aren't safe. The Volturi aren't intervening because they fear the Cullens are already too powerful. They're just going to stand back and watch. They can't be trusted." I spilled out searching his face for some kind of expression. He nodded and then smiled at me.

"I'm sure the Cullens know that already Liz. You've seen their responses whenever we bring up the Volturi's name. None of the Cullens seem to like them much at all, except for Carlisle." He chimed in tilting his head to the side to think. I flinched back slightly and thought as well, and figured he was indeed right. There was most likely nothing I could tell the Cullens that they didn't already know. In the back of my mind I knew the Volturi were bad news considering what I saw years ago, my father being missing, and this entire Bella situation that's happening proves it all. I smiled slightly at how right he was and shrugged a little.

"That's true." I nodded biting at my bottom lip and sucking in a deep and long breath.

He stared down at my lips for a moment and pulled me closer to him slowly, so slow that I didn't even feel my body moving.

"May I?" He asked curiously and I tilted my head to the side in confusion until I saw him stare down at my lips.

"I….might be bad at it." I responded looking down at his lips as I watched them slight quiver in place in anticipation.

"That's….not quite possible." He smiled moving closer to me. It made me smile at the thought of him asking to kiss me instead of just taking the plunge like I heard he had done with Bella which resulted in her breaking her hand, punching his face. I watched his face come in closer to mine and raised a brow before returning my eyes to his lips that were quickly approaching.

His lips pushed against mine softly and I closed my eyes. His lips were so soft against mine and I felt my hands find their way to his chest while his snaked around my back to pull me closer. I pushed him away a little after a moment and I smiled at the expression he gave me afterwards.

"I'm sorry I just….i'm not normal Jake." I answered truthfully.

"I'm not exactly the poster boy for normal either." He shrugged with a small crocked smile.

"But….I'm broken Jacob. I'll never love the right way." I admitted attempting to pull away from him. He stopped me by pulling me closer and holding me there.

"You're not broken. You just don't know how to love, I can teach you." He nodded.

"You're just a kid. You don't know what love is yet, and you have your whole life ahead of you to find it." I stated. He pressed his lips together and looked down at his feet before returning his eyes back to mine.

"You're just the same. Try." He requested moving closer to me again and nipped his nose against mine before returning his lips to me. I pushed my arms up his shoulders and entangled my fingers in his hair pulling him closer to me. I felt his arms tighten around my form and smiled against his lips.

A small tingle within my chest caught me of guard, a feeling of burning and ache that I couldn't understand. I assumed that the feeling was just me longing for him but it grew worse to the point where tears started to slide down my face. I felt Jake pull away from my softly and look at my face.

"Liz what's wrong?" He asked alarmed.

"I'm just…..so happy, and grateful." I blurted out feeling the pain in my chest becoming stronger with every word I tried to speak.

"What do you mean?" He asked chuckling slightly.

"You, the Cullens….you've done so much I…." I was cut off by the sudden pain raging up in my chest again, this time stronger than just a second ago.

"It's because we care." Jake continued. I felt myself beginning to breathe deeper and deeper trying to find that air that was apparently being stolen from me. I moved my hand from Jake's shoulder and found it clutching towards my chest.

"Elizabeth what's wrong?" He asked. I couldn't answer him and I found myself falling forward unable to walk. He continued to call my name and I felt myself fall towards the floor. It was such a strange feeling, I couldn't talk and I couldn't move but I was fully aware of what was being said and what was going on.

It was quiet all of a sudden and all I seemed to hear was the "whoosh" of the air that flew past my ear and the rest of my body. I could hear steps founding against the forest floor and I could feel my body matching the steps and I knew instantly Jake was taking me some where.

"What happened to her?" I heard Carlisle's voice in the distance and I felt the ground come in contact with my feet. I opened my eyes and managed to stumble towards Carlisle, clutching my chest trying to move towards him. I fell towards the ground and he caught me within his arms and I looked up at him. The energy within my chest frightened me at his strength because it had gotten stronger and I felt like something was going to burst through the center of my being.

"I don't know she just…..she just started hurting, You're the doctor." Jake snapped back.

At that very moment I felt it, the strength of the pain got so powerful I pushed my hands softly and slowly to Carlisle's chest.

"Stand back, stand back." I murmured in a hushed tone while speaking the words so much faster than I had intended.

I took deep breaths in and out before I felt my body lean backwards at the force of the white light that burst through the front of my chest where the necklace had lain. My feet found their way off the ground and my eyes opened to see nothing but the night skin lit up with the energy that had found its way out of me. A small scream sounded from the center of my throat and my arms flared out from side to side as I levitated there. My entire body went numb and there was nothing but a small rush of heat before it was over and I felt myself being invaded by something.

"Carlisle, what's happening?" Jake asked curious.

"The necklace …her process, has begun." He spoke slowly, and that was the last thing I heard before I was overcome by a darkness that refused to let me go.


	15. Chapter 15 Novella ::The Light::

Chapter 15 Novella ::The Light::

I tried to muster questions to ask like "What's going on?", "What's happening?" "Am I dying?"  
>However, the thoughts didn't come just the burning pain the necklace sent through me. I felt myself trying to gather the strength to simply scream or distract myself, but there was no distraction that could muffle this. My hands dangled next to my thighs and sat limp at my sides and began tingling before the feeling in them began to dissipate, and ever so slowly, the same thing began to happen to the rest of me. I wanted to look down at Jacob and Carlisle so they could tell me what was happening, or what is was they saw, but I couldn't see anything. The light was so bright that it was the only thing I could see, but I did end up struggling to focus my eyes on a particular spot to find them in; which ended in me snapping them shut because of the stunning white light. The last thing I could remember was Jacob calling my name, and the burning light turned into a freezing temple around me. Then all of a sudden there was nothing, all feeling had subsided and there was no gravity.<p>

"Get her head!" I heard someone yell. I tried to recognize the voice, but there was a slight ringing in my ears that made everything sound so distorted. I felt warm Steele-like bars around my legs, and instantly wanted to fight against them because they were unknown to me, but the struggling never came. It was as if my brain was sending the command but the actions never followed in result. All I could do now was feel; the temperatures, the air, my unsettled stomach, and my body lifeless, and a prison, like a corpse. It was an unusual experience, being completely lifeless on the outside, but fully functional on the inside. A cold, stone-like structure held my upper body firmly; making sure it was secure. I knew instantly it was Carlisle, because I had seen him try this move, I was sure he was doing now, on many patients that entered the hospital. It was more comforting when they were slightly conscious, however I could feel myself slowly drifting away into the unfamiliar abyss.


	16. Chapter 16 ::Bring on the Horizon::

The light in her chest was so powerful it pulled her from the ground and lifted her into the air with a force I had never seen in all my years of existing. It was so bright, the image of her in the sky completely disappeared behind it until there was literally no trace of her. Even with eyes as keen as mine I could not see a single particle of her, and I instantly wondered if Jacob's senses were stripped at that moment as well. I felt myself begin to worry when I couldn't sense a trace of her, had it destroyed her? Did it teleport her somewhere? It took a moment for the light to eventually dim and dissipate but not before slowly lowering her towards the ground. Her body didn't have a chance to touch so much as a molecule of Earth's outer coil due to Jacob plunging his body in between her and the ground. At times it surprised me the gentleness he had for her, and it reminded me of how he once showed that identical care for Bella. Lately he had seemed to be pulling away from her, and becoming more comfortable around her and Edward. Of course he had, had his slips with the occasional roll of the eyes, and sudden outbursts, however, lately he had been controlling himself well. Could Elizabeth be the reason for all this change he's made so suddenly?

Watching her land carefully in his arms sealed the thought for me; she was clearly at the forefront of his mind now, and I don't think it's a bad thing that she's there. He yelled for me to get her head, which was slightly lagging. I of course reached for her before he could even ask me to, and smiled at how funny it was that she had affected all of us more than we had initially known. It was difficult to capture her; she was so small and fragile and I was afraid I would accidently break her. For once, in all the time I had known this girl, I finally looked at her, her small face, her small frame, and her child like features, when it suddenly hit me. Elizabeth; who had appeared to be so strong to me that I thought of her as an adult who could handle herself in nearly any situation well truly that of a child, and she needed to be taken care of. Looking at her now, so fragile, limp, and cold worried me to the utmost. Her necklace sparked at the touch of my hands on her skin, and I began to become curious to if she was aware of what was happening. Was she confused? Did she understand what this meant? How long would she be this way?

"Carlisle, what the hell is happening?" Jacob asked me obviously irritated by the lack of information. Little did he know, I was just as ignorant to the matter as he was. I knew the power of the necklace when in the hands of a vampire or gypsy witch, but I knew nothing about the process they had to go through to get its power. I couldn't answer him because I was too fixated on her heart, which was slowing down rapidly, far more than a normal human heart ever would. This action frightened me because if it slowed down too much she would be at risk of dying, was the necklace killing her? Maybe she wasn't ready. Jacob's voice riled up at me again and I placed up my right hand to insure him that I was going to answer soon. She was so limp and her color was fading, as if she were departing this world and leaving us forever.

"Carlisle!" Jacob breathed finally impatient and not willing to wait for an swer. I finally looked up at him and then lowered my eyes again.

"I don't know Jacob. I've only heard of this process from others, but never have I witnessed it." I admitted.

"Well how long will she be this way?" He asked after making sure she was comfortable on a nearby couch in the living room.

"Find Jasper." I instructed, he had so much knowledge of the necklace that could most likely ease Jacob's curiosity and possibly inform me of what to do next. Looking down at her was strange, she always looked so strong and put together, but now she was weak, fragile, pale, and..._Human_. Maybe that's what it was that I kept forgetting, Elizabeth Dejour was a human child forced to be an adult supernatural being because her childhood was taken from her. I knew far too well that this fact would upset Esme so I decided to simply keep it to myself, and hope that Esme didn't come upon her looking this way. For a moment my heart was tinged with an emotion that I wasn't expected to feel; guilt. If I hadn't have dug so far into her past and tried to discover who she was then she wouldn't be in this situation. Here we all were forcing her into a battle that began centuries ago, one that she clearly wasn't ready for, she was just a child.

I found my hand inching towards her face, and felt her skin come into contact with my ice cold, marble body. It was odd, usually I could feel her skin slightly burn against mine, but I felt nothing. I furrowed my eye brows in confusion and leaned in closer to her, why did her skin feel so strange?

"Carlisle." I heard my name spoken timidly, and I knew it was not Jacob. The small figure of Bella emerged into the room with a disposition of clear curiosity and fear of the unknown.

"How long has she been this way?" Jasper asked. I looked at her for a moment and was instantly at awe with myself. I had sat here this long wallowing in my guilt and admiring her for her strength that I had paid no real attention to the time.

"About 10 minute's maybe." I took a slight guess but was pretty sure it lasted around that time.

"What happened before?" Jasper asked curiously looking around the room to Jacob and myself.

"She was with Jake." I trailed off. Jacob fidgeted slightly as if he didn't wish to share the information. Jasper tightened his jaw at Jacob and was obviously irritated by his withholding.

"I kissed her." He answered simply. Jasper flinched back slightly, so quickly and short that if you weren't paying attention you would have missed it. I couldn't tell if he was outraged, jealous, or just couldn't believe it.

"Then what?" He asked rather impatiently.

"Nothing, she just said she had information for you about the Volturi. She said they aren't trying to help you or something like that." He rushed as if he didn't want to miss anything important. I wanted to be shocked by this information, but the truth of the matter was that Volturi and I were once friends, allies, but lately of course they have been distant and stricken by power. It would of course explain why this newborn army situation was growing out of hand, and the Volturi hasn't stopped them even though I'm sure they're clearly aware of what's going on. I didn't want to believe they would abandon us or turn against us, but I wouldn't hold it against them. Jasper turned to me with a slight smirk as if to say "_Figured_" before nodding. Jasper had never trusted the Volturi, but like us, he did abide by their rules.

"That's irrelevant. We need to know why it started." I mentioned looking down at her wondering if they could see how worried I was. Jasper's eyes flickered to her and he seemed as though he regretted letting his eyes graze anywhere near her frame, and he didn't answer me. It took me a moment to realize this but he was mesmerized by her, and it surprised me that she had affected so many people on her short stay here. Jasper was fascinated with her, Jacob seemed to find her adoring, Bella favored her, Alice sympathized with her, Esme wanted to keep her, and even Emmett joked with her every now and again claiming to adopt and kidnap her.

"You said you kissed her, and she had information she wanted to tell us to protect us right?" Jasper asked as if he were putting pieces of a puzzle together inside his mind. I was growing impatient, and that was rare. Clearly I wasn't immune to her charm, but I was surprised at my sudden affection for her. However, Edward would come in handy at this point, his sudden outbursts in response to people's thoughts would indeed be useful.

"Jacob, can you inform Edward and the others that they are needed here. We must have a word." Jasper asked turning away from all of us.

"I'll take her upstairs." He finally answered after a couple of moments of starring at the floor. He turned to her and slowly knelt down to her side next to the couch. I had never seen this side of him before, not with a human at least. He was usually so afraid of them, afraid to hurt them or kill them, yet here he was giving one aid, and adoring her. His hand brushed across her face and he stopped and pulled back from her slowly without moving. He tilted his head to the side and stared at her chest.

"What is it?" I asked curiously. He pulled his eyes from her chest and landed them on her small face.

"Her skin...it has no temperature to me, is she breathing?" He asked curiously.

"Her breathing is faint and her skin, I can't tell if it's cold as ours or if she just ….has no temperature." I said while his eyes never left her body.

"We'll have to get Bella to see." He suggested. For a moment I didn't understand how Bella would help until I realized Bella is human and could touch her skin and tell us if she's cold. He ran his hand across her face once again as if he were endulging in the fact that she might not find his touch so uncomfortable now. Without warning Jasper pulled her into his arms and began carrying her to the nearby spare room upstairs. The way he looked at her was something I couldn't quite put my finger on. Maybe she had reminded him of Maria, his lost love, the woman who used him, the woman he fell for. Jacob entered the room and instantly looked to Jasper who had Elizabeth cradled in the air.

"Where are you taking her?" He asked. Jasper looked towards me as if he had wanted me to explain it.

"He's just taking her to the spare room upstairs. It's clear that she'll be this way until her process is done, and we can't just leave her lying in the open." I finished, watching Alice walk into the room alongside Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie. Alice's expression towards Jasper, who was holding Elizabeth in his hands, confirmed that my eyes weren't the only ones that had combed over the way Jasper responded to Elizabeth. I moved my eyes to Elizabeth, searching for some sign of consciousness, but I found nothing. As a stranger looking upon her I would think she was a corpse. I should rephrase, if I were a "human" stranger, I would assume her dead.

"When Jasper returns we have to discuss what is happening, and what we're going to do." I explained looking around the room at them all. I couldn't get the image of Alice out of my mind. Jasper loved Alice more than anything in this world, and she saved him from himself, He would never hurt her. He simply clung to Elizabeth because he wanted to help her, save her, he wanted to be her Alice.

"Bella, can you go touch Elizabeth's skin? I can't tell if her temperature is dropping or she is just numb." Jasper suggested walking down the stairs and into the room with all of us. Bella looked up to Edward before returning her eyes to Jasper. Her brown eyes looked doubtful for a moment as if she were afraid to disturb her.

"She's unconscious." I added hoping to soothe her mind about that, and it seemed to sink in as her worried expression faded into nothing and she slowly made her way up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked frustrated. I turned to Jasper wanting an explanation myself.

"Elizabeth was supposed to be learning how to use the power of the necklace without being bonded to it, because bonded or not it will still protect her if at any time she feels unsafe. So we were going to do exercises to control her fear and use it as a weapon until they began to bond." He paused. "With her personality flaws and issues with trust I didn't think the necklace would put her through anything yet, because you have to reach a state of content." He finished.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"The necklace bonds with its witch only when she or he accepts what they are, and has something or someone they feel the utmost need to protect." He paused. "You said she kissed you before this, and then she was worried about the Volturi not protecting us?" Jasper aimed in, and I couldn't help but put the pieces together myself. She did mention something about fighting in the newborn battle with us, and the only reason she would volunteer herself and her life like that would be to protect us.

"So what now?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, she was kind of our secret weapon wasn't she?" Alice asked full of concern.

"We continue with the original plan." Jasper nodded.

"They'll never see the wolves coming. We lure them to the field and take them all out." Jasper explained. Emette chuckled slightly and smiled.

"Oh hell yeah." He laughed and high fived Jasper. Even I couldn't disagree with Jasper, the plan was still perfect, and now that Elizabeth was out of the picture it made her safer.

"Edward, Emette, Carlisle, meet me in the field for training." He said walking past us to the door.

"What about the girl?" Edward asked curiously.

"Maria explained that the process cannot be sped up, slowed down, or stopped. Even though she isn't conscious, the necklace will still protect her. She's safer here." Jasper said turning to all of us reassuringly.

"We will appoint someone to keep an eye on her, and trade out every now and again if that is the case." I suggested. Everyone seemed to agree and we began heading out.

"I'll stay." Alice chimed in walking towards the room, and I had to admit, this did surprise me.

Within the next two days things were on edge and rough. Bella spent most of her time watching Elizabeth, and I think in a strange way she missed her. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and I trained, made sure Bella and Elizabeth were safe, and worked with the wolves.

"It's time." Jake answered entering the living room.

"I'll get Bella." Edward Volunteered, and Jacob rolled his eyes slightly. He didn't stay in the same room with Edward very long, and I could tell they still had tension with one another. I wanted to sympathize with Jacob, but I had never been in his situation before. I had the woman I was in love with….forever. He shuffled slightly before looking over at Elizabeth.

"What about her?" Jacob asked nodding his head in her direction while she laid lifelessly on the bed.

"She'll remain here." I spoke. He turned to me with a look of obvious disapproval.

"Leave her here? Alone? What if a newborn comes here?, or the Volturi?, who will protect her?" He asked while his words mumbled together out of clear anger and nervousness.

"The necklace will protect her, and we'll all be in the field so the Volturi nor any newborns have reason to come here, there would be no point for them to." I assured him. He simply looked to Elizabeth's unmoving body and sighed.

"We must go." Edward responded grabbing a few of Bella's things and heading towards the door.

"He's right." I agreed. Bella would stay in the tent above the valley with Edward, while I and the rest of my family took on the newborns with help from the wolves. WE pushed through the night at full speed making sure to get there early to lay in wait of the newborns. To make the night move faster we decided to hunt and make sure we were full peak for this war. Seth reported back to me, letting me know Bella, Edward, and Jacob were together and safe. I stood in the middle of the field looking back at my family as we watched the orange and dark sun begin to rise.

"It's starting." I answered returning my eyes to the awaiting horizon.


	17. Chapter 17 ::The Darkness::

It was so dark here, dark and dreary to the point where I wondered if I had died and gone to hell. No, not hell, the place in between hell where nothing exists and there is just nothing but the endless procession of days, months, and lost time; _Purgatory_. Nothing could be felt in this place, even the hint of confusion that I was feeling at first had disappeared, but my curiosity remained. What was happening? Where did everyone go? For so long I was floating in dark waters where I could silently hear the muffled voices of Jacob, Carlisle, and Jasper, but now there was nothing. There was nothing but the small swishing sound of the dark waters that floated around me, the cold essence of it wrapped around me and held me there, floating in nothing but the dark abyss that invited me welcomingly. I wanted to go with it, to finally release all my fears and let it take me, but the sounds of my friends, the people I cared for, stopped me from letting go. Was I dying? The soft symphony of my heart beat began to slow, and gently fade away. Why wasn't my heart beating? What was this?

The pulling of the water became more dominant as if it needed me to go with it, but again I fought. If succumbing to this dark temptation meant death, I didn't want it. I had made too much of an effort to change, to become more gentle, to actually make a difference in other people's lives to the point where they adored me, and this allurement wanted me to leave it all behind. I refused. Then all of a sudden something changed, the small snug grip it hand on my body started to release and I grew hopeful until there was a strange chill engulfing my spirit, far beyond my body. As if the tugging had found its way to my very soul and was trying to draw it out of my being. I closed my eyes and tried to keep myself together and attempted to move my body inside the abyss but nothing happened. Not only could I feel nothing emotionally, but I had no control of my body and so I floated there, lost.

In the darkness I began hearing something, something that I couldn't describe, but for some reason I found it pleasant. I felt my eyes open softly as I looked into the darkness hoping to see something if anything. There was still nothing there, so like a human, I squinted trying to find a small beacon of light that could enlighten me upon what it was I wanted to see. The small muffle grew slightly louder and I recognized it as a voice, a woman's voice. I felt my right eye brow rise in curiosity as I tried to move closer to it, and I found the action was easily thought but harder to actually put into work. My body wouldn't budge even though I'm sure the alluring darkness has let go of my physical being, but the tugging on my eternal soul did not cease.

The voice became slightly clearer when I concentrated on it more and wanted to move closer to it. The voice was familiar to me but I couldn't quite put into context who it was speaking, was she talking to me? What was she saying? Was she near me?

"You're going to be ok, I know it." She continued with a slight studdar as if she was slightly unsure, but hoping for the words to be true. I let my eyes squint as I focused on my right arm, hoping for it to move. I didn't even try to think of my legs at this moment, if I was floating in an abyss the last thing I could do was walk, my arms were the most important things right now. My desperation to get closer to the voice nearly over powered me, and I felt my right ring finger move next to my pink. The soft feeling of the dark abyss floated around it, and it felt as though the sensation of my motion made it warmer. Not warm as in burning, but warm as in comforting and the cold darkness around the rest of me felt as if it twitched. Like, that small motion caused by my finger affected the rest of the darkness around me, and it was strange.

"You're the only other human person I know that I can actually talk about this to, one that wouldn't think I was crazy of course." She finished. I instantly recognized the voice as that of Bella. The texture of the darkness around my right hand grew warmer as I felt my fingers curl into a fist. With this one motion other sensations started to return to me in minor moments, like the feeling in my other arm and the warmth behind it. I closed my eyes tightly and forced my mind to think.

"Move!" I thought, over and over hoping to see some kind of result. To my shock a large, thin, strip of light shot down in front of me like a lightning strike and with it a small image of Bella appeared within the darkness, like a broken television screen. The image of her sitting next to a bed, holding her hands together, while holding a pained look of worry on her face. Then, as soon as it came, it vanished leaving me in the dark once again. I didn't like this, this darkness that clouded me from what I needed, my friends, my family, this fight, I couldn't handle this. They needed me, and I couldn't just sit here engulfed in my own madness when I could be helping. I opened my eyes and snapped them shut again as I tried to move the rest of me, and grunted when I succeeded, curling myself into a small ball, hoping to stop the lack of control that I was suddenly having. I could feel pieces of me becoming strong as I started to move them and I grew hopeful.

An energy gathered around me that I didn't understand, the warm feeling from before began to tingle around every piece of me and I wanted more of it. I relaxed my being and my body slid out of the ball I had once put it in and it felt like it began pulsing on its own, as if it had its own heartbeat. At the same time the strike of light that flew through the darkness moments ago, had returned, but this time it didn't fade, it simply struck in front of me, and pulsed there. A strong pulse, one that every time it rocked through the light, ripples of the light would flow around the darkness. While piercing through it, it allowed me to see just how large the structure that held me was. The round, bubble like structure held me within the center of it and small strands attached themselves to my outer being, and they pulsed with energy. Were they helping me, or were they the ones that were trying to keep me within a frozen grasp? I couldn't tell, but at that moment they weren't important to me anymore. I was more focused on the voice that I had recognized as Bella, and her sudden image within the dark smoky waters that had allowed me to see beyond what I could have imagined. What was Bella doing here looking over me? What if there was an attack? She could get hurt, why would they leave her here knowing this?

"You've been this way for over two days, I'm worried. Can you hear me?" she asked leaning closer to my face. I wish I could answer her, maybe give a nod of the head, but nothing would come.

I felt myself being lost through time after hearing Bella's voice flow in and out for what felt like hours. Every now and again I would hear her speaking, but then she would disappear, I had guessed, so she could do normal things like using the bathroom, and resting. I could hear the clock in the distance, clicking, the sounds of a toilet flush which was obviously Bella or Jacob, footsteps in the home, and even doors closing. While time passed small feelings would return to me, like the wind that would slither against my skin when one of the Cullens would enter or leave, or the cover being pushed up over my shoulders to make sure I was comfortable. Another bolt of light appeared in the distance of the structure, but this time it enhanced my feelings, I regained control of my body, and felt stronger. However, this bolt was different, not only did it allow me feeling it held something within it, something that called to me. It pulsed like the first but with every pulse from this one, a warm energy migrated from it, inviting me in. This one I could shy away from or resist because it felt like home, my home, I could feel there was love within it. Without warning my body began flowing towards it, and I didn't resist as the disturbed darkness abyss around me grew warming with every inch I moved.

Finally I felt my feet rest against something that was felt to be a floor, and the darkness began proceeding behind me as if I were leaving it behind.

"Elizabeth…" I heard a voice call to me, this one I recognized immediately without a hint of hesitation.

"Mom?" I questioned being able to finally move my lips, and actually hear sound emerge from them. The groggy sound of my voice insured me of how weak I truly was in this state. My words came out shaky, and low as my voice was being smothered by something.

"We don't have much time." She spoke with a warm smile on her face, one that I had never seen her without. That's all I managed to remember of her when she was gone, her smile. It could never be imitated. I looked behind me to see the darkness slowly dissipating while I stepped into a small lighted area.

"Mom, what is going on?" I asked curiously. She placed her hand in mine and looked me in the face. Was this real? Was she real or just a figment of my imagination?

"This is your process. I remember your father's, he was very afraid." She nodded and I could have sworn I saw her lips curve into a larger smile, she missed him and I could tell.

"Process, I thought it only lasted maybe…a few hours." I admitted. She shook her head from side to side and her smile faded. Placing her hand on my cheek gently she continued.

"The time depends on you, but my lovely you're going about it all wrong." She said reluctantly. I raised a brow in confusion. She looked over my shoulder as if she were worried about something and then looked back at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Don't fight the darkness, but don't let it win either. There are pieces of the darkness that you need to live within you, to make you stronger, but you use your heart to fight off the bad." She spoke. I looked at her confused, she wasn't making any sense. Let the darkness win, but fight it?

"You'll understand when you're meant to understand." She nodded reassuringly, but what she didn't understand was I didn't have time. I needed to get out of here now, and help the Cullens.

"Don't be afraid of the darkness, show it that you're brave, and smart…" She trailed off pushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Like I know you are." She finished showing me a warm smile.

"How are you here?" I asked her curiously.

"I've always been inside you, right here." She said placing her hand over my chest.

"The ones you love never leave you." She smiled against before looking over my shoulder.

"You must go." She said rubbing the sides of my shoulders. I looked behind me at the darkness that grew larger in the distance. I didn't want to go back in there, I wanted to wake up, I wanted to fight.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'll always be here." She comforted me. I grabbed her hand in mine and she kissed my forehead.

"Be brave." She spoke again before pushing me softly towards the distance. I looked into it and bald my fists at my sides. This darkness wanted me, and it wouldn't give up until I faced it. I stepped back two steps before feeling my feet burst into a full sprint as I reached the end of the floor and jumped into the endless nothingness. I could feel myself in free fall for a few moments and suddenly it was like I began floating. There was no sense of falling or being caught it was just a slightly stop. Suddenly I was numb again, the feeling of nothing washed over me, and this time I welcomed it freely. I closed my eyes and waited for the darkness to take over me once again. However, something different happened, the nothing turned to thoughts, visions, and even memories of my former family members. People walking away, people dying, people being hurt, and people being lonely.

What was this?

"You aren't ready to become this because you have nothing to fight for. They all value her more than you, and soon they'll leave you." A voice spoke to me, a voice I had never heard before.

"You're wrong." I said simply. With those simple words I felt small sparks of energy flow through me through the small vines of darkness that were attached to me.

"Am I? Your father walked out on you long ago, and your mother died because of you, death is your gift. Do you truthfully believe that any of them are different?" It asked.

"Death, cannot touch them." I responded. It seemed to chuckle at my words.

"You see, how they follow her, weigh on her hand and foot?" It asked, showed me small memories of Bella, and how the Cullens always protected her. Then lastly a memory of Jacob, how he longed for her, how they were always near each other.

"You won't have him in the end." It spoke. I felt my heart beat slow and it's beating muffle.

"That doesn't matter." I lied.

"They don't care if you die, they've left you here, alone." It spoke while showing me a glimpse of myself alone in the Cullen household.

"They will hand you over to the Volturi to protect her." It laughed and gave me a false vision of the Cullen family surrendering me to the Volturi.

"You're nothing to them." He spoke, certain of its words. The darkness was winning, and it was right. They loved Bella and the only reason they were protecting me was because I was with her. Then Jacob, Jacob loved her with all his heart and I could see that every day, there was no way he would ever stop. The only reason he was fighting in this war was to protect her, why was I even here.

"Hate them." It spoke referring to them all, and ever so slowly I began to. Why was I trying to help and risk my life for them when they wouldn't do the same? All they cared about was Bella Swan, and themselves, they were demons, monsters, vampires. They could live forever and all eternity then feed off of every single living organism they could find. Their kind took my father from me, and murdered my mother just because they couldn't get to me. They were disgusting, and deserved to be banished to the cruelest part of hell.

I could feel that the darkness was happy with my newly gained hatred that I held for the Cullen and their race, but at the same time I was surprised at myself. I would never have felt this way on my own, and even if I had, why would I further these feelings?

All at once a feeling of slight warmth fell over me, comforting warmth as I started to pull my memories of the time I had spent with the Cullens and Bella Swan. They had done nothing but try and protect me even when I didn't want to be protected. When Carlisle found out about my past being fake he didn't attack me or turn me in, he came to me wanting to know more so he could help me. Then with Bella and I, the only reason they had protected us both together was so that I wouldn't have to be alone in this struggle that I claimed to be my life. Lastly, when I fell into this deep and darkening sleep they could have handed me over to the Volturi or killed me, but instead they have me here in their home, one by one watching over me to make sure I'm safe. They cared for me.

Sudden visions of all of them flashed behind my eyes as I reclaimed memories of how I laughed with the Cullens, how they protected me, how they protected Charlie, how Bella and I had spent the night in her home, how Jacob and the rest fought to protect me, and how they stood in front of me smiling at how much I was accomplishing. With these memories, more came. Memories of my mother and I laughing when I was a child, watching my father gather things from his bag to give me from his trip, meeting the Cullen family for the first time, watching them goof around, watching them interact together, training with them, talking to Jasper, Learning with Bella, and overall being a family. Many of the black vines that were one with the abyss began to warm and tingle against my skin while others began to fall off pulling small pieces of me with them. In return the tingling pieces restored something different within me, pieces of them broke off and stayed with me while the rest departed. What was happening?

Jasper's voice rang in my ear as I tried to put the pieces of this experience together.

"The reason the process is painful for a small time, because it's building off of you, taking your weaknesses and making you stronger, and strengthening other qualities you already have."

"It is done." I heard a woman's voice softly near my ear, and I finally understood what my mother meant. Let the darkness in, because the darkness isn't a foe, it's a part of you. That part of you that second guesses you and makes you feel like you'll never change or you'll never make it. Let it fill your head with all its lies, so you can finally find the strength to prove it _wrong_. The darkness that I had been running from wasn't a big scary monster, it was _myself_. The self that kept me running from people who cared for me, the self that kept me hating, the self that pushed everyone away, the self that kept me afraid and alone, the self that was still a part of me, was now beaten and conquered.

I could feel it, with every memory that I proved the darkness wrong with, it restored some kind of mobility within me. The darkness began to fade and with it came a bright light, as bright as the one that brought me here in the first place. Everything about it was warm and welcoming, and as it welcomed me, I joined.

A feeling caught me off guard that I didn't notice before, a loud rhythmic beat in the background. The once muffled sound began to burst through the silence as it picked up speed. With ever thud it became louder and louder until I could feel a pulse within me rock something heavy beneath me. The anchor that was my body, sat below me and began to pulse while pulling me in its direction until I finally was held inside of it. I felt my finger move next to my hip as I regained control of them, and slowly my toes, my feet, my legs, my arms, my shoulders, my chest, and finally my eyes.


	18. Chapter 18 ::Sacrifice::

Everything was so blurry at first and I felt my eyes blink many times before the white ceiling came into complete focus. It didn't take as much strength as I had envisioned arising from the bed, and it took only a small effort to stand on my feet. I felt stronger, faster, and almost unstoppable. I instantly remembered Jasper's words

"_It will make you believe you're invisible, and harden your skin." _

Pulling my hand to my face to examine it I couldn't feel or see any differences that had been made to accommodate the new feelings I had gained. It was still slender and small like it had always been. Looking down at my being I expected to see myself as I always was; thin, short, and casually dressed except one thing was different, my clothes. I looked up quickly and shook my head.

"Alice." I said aloud before looking down again. She had turned me into her dressing doll while I was brain dead, how awful of her. I was feeling myself become irritated towards her for redressing me against my will, but I began to laugh uncontrollably about the whole thing. Alice was always going to be Alice especially when it came to fashion, I was at least glad she didn't put me in some kind of dress. The fitting blue jeans were snug on my skin revealing curves that I was unaware I possessed. The brightness of them made them even more appealing to me since they were close to the shade of the shirt I wore; gray. The plaid shirt that sat on top of the gray shirt, that matched the pants, sat in complete comparison with both gray's. Running a hand through my hair I bounced slightly on my right side and rubbed the back of my neck with a smile.

I looked around the room to find that it was empty and I instantly grew curious to the whereabouts of everyone who had previously occupied the house before. I knew I was out cold, but I did remember that someone was supposed to be here with me, or did I imagine that?

I placed a hand on my hip and felt my neck snap to my left as I realized it was all too quite in the large windowed home. I knew vampires were precise and didn't tend to make much noise but the atmosphere was all too quiet. Pulling on a pair of thin socks and sliding on a pair of white vans I ran to the door and placed both hands on either side of the its frame peeking my head out.

"Hello?" I questioned not very loud considering everyone in the house was all hearing. When no one responded I ran from the room, to the top of the stairs, and down to the kitchen faster than I had expected to reach it.

"Hello?" Usually someone would have answered me by now, and the silence was beginning to drive me insane. Where was everyone? What is going on?

I felt my mind instantly begin trying to comb over possibilities of where everyone could have possibly gone in such a hurry. I took a deep breath that turned into a gasp when I realized how long I had been lying there, and what had been happening before I fell into my slumber. The newborns, Bella, Victoria, the Volturi, could they have gone to the battle without me? The anger and anxiousness grew inside me as I realized they had gone out there to this dangerous battle without me. I was here to protect them yet, they left me here.

I found myself running from the house and into the unknown forest that opened up behind the Cullen home. I felt many plant fragments threatening to tear their way through my skin as I pushed them violently with my hands. My face scrunched up slightly when I pushed one of the last life forms from my face and spotted a drop of blood attached to a tree. It had to be Bella's, her idea of luring the new borns in this direction was clear to me now. I closed my eyes slowly and tried to remember the plan the Cullens had come up with to defeat the newborns. Bella wouldn't be this way, she was supposed to be at the top of the hill with Edward. I felt like I was wasting time following the trail that the Cullens had laid out for the new born monsters.

After tripping 3 or 4 times and pushing away plant fragments from my face I finally entered the hill above the clearing where I was surprised to see Bella bleeding and Edward wrestling two vampires all alone. I knew full well that Bella wouldn't be able to fight them, but at the same time why was Edward doing this alone. The red head had his neck nearly twisted in her hands, and I knew one movement would have ended his undead life. I felt a sudden urge to run and fight her off, but there was a sudden distraction when Bella's blood hit the air. The red head spun her neck around to let her eyes fall on Bella with a sudden need for Bella and her precious elixir. My hopes were brought to life when this small distraction gave Edward an upper hand and he ceased the red head in an instant, and her companion was snagged in the teeth of a wolf. I watched as Bella's face turned to one of sickness and I managed to push myself to run in her direction. I clamped my hand over her wound hoping to stop the bleeding and at the same time stop the smell from reaching her own nose considering her strange dislike for the smell and texture of blood.

It only took a couple of moment for Edward to walk over and take my place covering up Bella's wound. Ripping a small piece from the bottom of her shirt he tied it gently but forcefully around her new cut.

"Look who sprang into action." He smiled looking over to me before returning his eyes to Bella.

"Eh, what's a little nap?" I asked sarcastically with a small smirk.

Looking over the edge I could easily see everyone that sat on the field below us. There weren't many newborns left and I could easily feel a frown wiggling onto my lips at the thought that I missed the entire fight. Seth offered me his back and I succumbed to it. I rubbed my hands down his light brown and silver fur before climbing onto his back hoping he didn't fling me off when he jumped. He took off slowly and let his paws touch the ground only for a moment.

When we finally reached the clearing I could see the Cullens standing in obvious victory and awe of the accomplishment they just managed. I was caught off guard when I picked up the keen smell of gasoline coming from the direction we were headed to. My curiosity was answered when I saw a sudden blaze of fire take place in the middle of the field. When Seth finally stopped I was going to greet them all first before throwing an angry fit about them leaving me, but was caught off guard by the facial expression Alice seemed to wear in the distance.

"How long?" I heard Edward ask before appearing out of no where with Bella held within his grasp. I could see her nearly stumbling trying to keep up with his pace and tilted my head to the side wanting to know what was happening.

"2 minutes maybe 10." Alice answered simply while walking over to Bella and Edward.

"The pack needs to leave, the Volturi wont honor a pact with the werewolves." I heard Carlisle mutter. His eyes finally flickered to me in a look that I didn't understand.

"Take her as well." He nodded to me.

"I'm not running." I said shaking my head with a slight smile.

"We're not going to simply hand you over to them. They'll kill you." Emmett answered before Carlisle could speak a reply.

"I can take care of myself." I answered.

"You just don't get it kid. They will not spare you." Rosalie answered harshly folding her arms across her chest.

"I have a plan." I nodded. It was only half true, the plan didn't insure my safety but it did insure that I learned the truth about my parents.

"Let's hear it." Jasper chimed in. Edward's eyes flickered to me and I knew instantly he was trying to fiddle around inside my head but I shot a glare at him that read "don't even think about it."

"We don't have time, just trust me." I smiled. I tensed when movement to my left caught my attention and instantly relaxed when I saw it was just Leah sneering towards a newborn that had found his way through the thick forest long enough to survive. Without a blink Leah lunged toward him in full attack mode that I didn't even know wolves were capable of, and I quickly heard Edward's disapproval.

"Leah don't!" he yelled running over in her direction.

She tussled with the newborn for a moment before he got his arms clamped around her, but before any damage could be inflicted Jacob found his way in between her and the beast. A loud cracking was to be heard and a loud screech of pain was to be noticed from Jacob's muzzle. As soon as his wolf like form hit the ground another wolf shot back toward the newborn and stole his head within its mouth. I didn't watch the ending result of the tussle, instead I found my way over to Jacob's side as he curled himself into a ball cradling his arm on the ground.

"Jacob you idiot I had him!" Leah yelled appearing near us fully clothed. Carlisle looked down at Jacob and touched his arm only for a few seconds before nodding his head.

"They need to be reset before his aggressive healing starts….it's already starting." He finished.

"We'll take him back to Billie's place." Sam spoke nodding towards Carlisle.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He responded.

I smiled when I watched them all work together and pick him up, and slowly they dissipated into the woods.

"You should go." Carlisle responded looking towards me.

"Why won't you let me fix this?" I asked him.

"They're dangerous. I want you to be safe." He said so simply. How could he say something so humongous in such a simple way? Did he not know how important those words he just muttered were?

"As do I." I answered just as simple.

"We're stronger than you." He shook his head before standing completely straight and looking down at me.

"They're coming." Alice said quickly before watching the rest of her family, including myself, run over to her and stand in the middle of the field next to the blazing flames. Rosalie and Emmett hid me behind them slightly as the Volturi approached. I recognized them instantly as the cold hard monsters I had seen so long ago when I learned about the dangerous world of the vampires. The girl however was new to me, her blond hair hidden behind the black robe she wore so proudly over her hard pale skin. However, the other three were unforgettable the way their robes flowed around their feet. The one on the end was the most familiar due to the fact that he was the one who stared at me through the window that day. They walked so slowly yet so quickly as they approached us all.

"Impressive. I've never seen a coven escape an attack of such magnitude intact." The blond volturi girl spoke with a small smile.

"It appears we missed an interesting fight." The young guy next to her said with an obvious bitter taste of sarcasm.

"it's not often we're rendered unnecessary." She spoke again.

"If you arrived a half hour ago you would've served your purpose." Edward spoke fearless. I felt my lips curve into a slight smile as I realized he just insulted her under the table.

"Pitty." She spoke nearly heartless as she scanned over the area slightly before her eyes landed on a girl, or rather new born that I hadn't noticed before.

"You missed one." She spoke as her smirk grew wider. Jasper moved toward the red eyed girl as she looked back and forward at the Volturi members and then the Cullens.

"We offered her asylum for her surrender." Carlisle spoke moving his eyes to the girl then back at the blond girl who removed her hood slowly along with the companions she had brought along.

"That wasn't yours to offer." She stated harshly. Her eyes fixed on her as she grew tense for a moment. The girl began to scream as her body curved in a way that seemed completely involuntary and inhuman even for a creature such as her.

"Why did you come? Who created you?" The blond spoke as the girl screamed more and began slightly rolling on the ground.

"You don't need to do that, she'll tell you anything you want to know." Esme spoke up for the first time. I smiled towards her bravery and looked back at the girl who rolled uncomfortably on the floor.

"Riley wouldn't tell us, he said our thoughts weren't safe." The newborn answered while pushing herself up on her side. I pitied the girl, it wasn't her fault what was done to her, and she was obviously trying to make a change and be good, so why were they so harsh and quick to kill her? It wasn't fair, and what if she had gifts that would be valuable to them? It became clear to me what this was, a display of power. These Volturi wanted to show they were powerful enough to do what they want despite what others had to say, it was disgusting. Edward tried to explain to these Volturi members what had happened to this girl, and how it wasn't her choice. However they refused to take heed and the blond turned toward the very large member to her left.

"Felix." She said simply. The stalky built vampire slowly tried to make his way over to the Cullens and I felt my body move to the side of Emmett to try and shield the girl but Emmett grabbed my wrist behind his back and held me in place.

"She didn't know what she was doing….we'll take responsibility for her." Esme nearly yelled as she wanted to save the poor girls life. The blond held her hand out in front of Felix to stop him and he heeded.

"Give her a chance." Carlisle spoke up near Esme and rubbing her arm.

"Volturi don't give second chances. Keep that in mind, Aro would like to know she's still human." She smiled looking over to Bella.

"The date is set." Bella responded only glancing at the blond vampire for a moment.

"Take care of that Felix, I'd like to go home." The small blond vampire spoke not bothering to look away from the newborn near me. I could hear Felix approaching our direction slowly and Emmett's grip began to dissipate and I pulled away.

"Wait!" I spoke up slightly above a whisper thrusting my body in between hers and the tall vampire heading our way even though he was still a large distance away. Felix stopped moving and focused his eyes on me for a moment as if he were analyzing me. He stood there for so long that it slightly frightened me, but my fright dissipated as quick as it had come when I noticed he was still scanning me over as if he were trying to figure out where he had seen me before.

"Well, well, another human that knows too much." The blond vampire spoke again as her red eyes nearly burned through my being, and it seemed as though something struck her because her eyes widened for a moment as if she had just discovered something.

"Another liability that needs taken care of." The younger boy or rather vampire that stood next to her said. His eyes looked at me differently than everyone else, a look of complete longing, what did he want from me? Felix turned to look back at the blond red eyed girl before returning his eyes back to me in curiosity and reached out his hand for me, not in a threatening way but just to touch my skin. I felt my foot inch back slightly and I felt the necklace connect with me and pull up a light blue shield that was strongly visible. It wasn't what I had been expecting considering that before it was such a light blue that I could barely see it, but now it was as blue as the sky on a good day. Felix's eye brows rose as he pulled back his hand to examine it for a moment as the smoke slightly erupted from it.

"Well….where did you get _that_?" He asked looking down at his hand and then to the necklace that rested gently on my chest. His eyes stretched as far as the structure around me reached and he returned his eyes to my face except this time he held such a different expression, one of surprise. I never thought I could surprise a vampire, but here it had happened.

"Well, well, a witch." The younger boy next to the blond vampire smirked. The one next to him stared at me in a way I didn't quite understand; it was a look of obvious curiosity but at the same time, not hatred like the others. He was the one I had remembered the most due to the fact that it was HIS eyes that stared into mine that day that sparked this very journey to Forks.

"My, how you've grown." The Felix vampire said simply, and it reassured me that he knew exactly who I was. Could he have honestly remembered me after all this time? Then again time passes differently for vampires than it does for us humans, isn't that right?

I felt my head tilt to the side more out of anger than anything else, and Edward's eyes flickered to Felix in a way of terror, almost as if he were afraid of something. I narrowed my eyes at him figuring he was thinking about something he would do to harm me. I felt the necklace spark at my chest and my chin rose higher in a stature of dominance that I didn't know I was capable of.

"Please, you have no reason to take her life. She didn't indulge in the same slaughtering as the rest…..she's innocent." I pleaded slightly hoping they would heed to my words. I don't understand why it was I thought they'd listen to me. I was human, inferior to them, and yet here I was hoping they would listen to my words. I looked back at the girl who gave me a strange expression, one that revealed to me that she was still so much more human than the rest of her kind, her humanity was still beating strong inside her. Everything about her eyes pushed for me to save her, the Cullens would take good care of her in teaching her the ways of a vegetarian vampire.

"That's not your place to say. You cannot protect her, step aside." The blond vampire spoke as I could hear a hint of disgust in the back of her voice as if she was disturbed by me.

"You can't protect her, especially if you can't even save yourself." The younger vampire next to the blond responded.

"She's done nothing to you and she can easily be taught to abide by your rules. You're dismay is with me, so settle this….." I nodded. "Take my life, and go." I finished. Before I could so much as blink I could feel every pair of vampire eyes on me, but the eyes of the Cullen family burned the hottest. I felt them burn with a hint of betrayal and over all, disapproval as I stared directly into the red eyes of the blond girl.

"Jane…" I heard Felix say slightly under his breath as if trying to communicate something that he didn't want the rest of the bodies around to hear.

"Hmmmmm. That's brave of you." She said with a small smirk on her face, one that I didn't understand. I felt that she would be happy to hear that I willingly offered my life for the girl's because I was a loose end. A loose end that should have been taken care of long ago.

"Aro would be displeased." Edward said as if he knew something I and the rest of the Cullens didn't and I had guessed he read someone's mind and had extra information that was pleasing to him.

"You would offer your life in place of hers?" The vampire known as Jane asked. She seemed surprised by this, by the fact that I didn't even know this girl and yet I offered my small human life for her. Then again I surprised myself, why did I do this? Was I just tired, tired of running, tired and just wanting this to be over once and for all? What was this?

"I already have." I answered tilting my head to the side slightly.

"You're of no use to us dead." Jane answered back quickly before looking behind me at the girl and then back to Felix.

"I'll come with you willingly, do to me as you please, just don't harm her." I agreed after seeing Felix remove his eyes from me and return them to her. Jane's eyes surprised me because it seemed as though I had struck her interest. The young boy next to her looked from me and to the back of Jane as if saying '_what a good deal.'_

"Then by all means….." The blond haired vampire boy in the back said, speaking for the first time since he'd really been here. He seemed all too happy to move in front of Jane as he spoke, and held out his arm for me. I by passed it and did not take it as I saw Emmett move slightly behind me. I paused and looked back at him.

"It's ok." I answered making sure my eyes reached his so that he could see I was calm and that he should be too.

"I shall come with, it has been a long time since I've seen my eldest friends." Carlisle said stepping from the crowd of Cullens and meeting me half way next to the boy who held his hand out for me.

"That won't be necessary." Jane spoke.

"Someone will have to explain to them what has happened all this time." Carlisle said calmly but sternly as he arranged his posture to show he had made up his mind and it wasn't going to change. He looked into my eyes as if trying to convey a message without speaking, and I feel like I caught on.

"Yes, he should come with me. He might have to be the one to inform your eldest about the new edition to his family." I said motioning to Bella. The Volturi members who stood in front of us looked at one another and then returned their eyes to Carlisle and I in a manner of agreence. I was shocked to see Carlisle had volunteered to come with me and it opened my eyes further to believe that he actually cared this much for me.

"Demetri." Jane said softly while focusing her eyes on the vampire boy who had held his arm out for me to take. He looked at her only for a split second and then returned his eyes to me, as if they had communicated a swift message that they didn't want me to catch. I saw Carlisle's eyes move toward the ground and I knew something was going on.

"Don't watch." I heard Edward's voice in the far distance and realized he must have been speaking to Bella but that didn't stop me from turning to look at him with a face of obvious confusion. Felix's body moved towards the Cullen's and I felt Demetri's hands around my waist pulling me close to him and I instantly turned to look at him. He didn't grab me roughly or in a way of anger, he simply held me in place as if he didn't want me to go anywhere, why was that?

My questions were quickly answered when I saw Felix by pass Edward and closer to the girl that sat quietly in the background, and it only took a moment for me to realize what had happened. He was going to kill her, kill her where she stood, and he grabbed hold of me so I couldn't do anything.

"No!" I yelled struggling unsuccessfully against the arms of Demetri who's grip kept getting tighter and tighter with each struggle I gave. How could they betray me and lie to me after we had just made a deal that would secure her life?

"No!" I yelled again struggling more but figured my attempts had failed after I heard the metallic crushing of her body. I felt the necklace spark against my skin and with my anger a hot sensation built up in my chest.

"The necklace." I heard Jane mutter softly as she turned to me quickly.

"Stop her." The young vampire that had stood next to Jane this entire time spoke. I felt a sharp blow to the back of my neck and my consciousness began slipping away without my consent.

"Let us go." Was the last thing I heard before feeling my body being lifted from the ground and onto something hard and marble like. I had guessed we were on our way to Volterra and I had only hoped Carlisle was there by my side, hopefully that agreement was still held in stone.


	19. Chapter 19 ::Revelations::

**Author's Note; I'm so sorry this chapter took forever to get in. Being a college student in my senior year now, it's hard to juggle writing fanfics, my future book, and schoolwork however I'm getting back into the swing of things. Thanks to me taking forever, I tried to make this chapter a little longer than most, and the next chapter is going to come fast since I took forever to give you guys an update. **

So many things were to be felt at once as I sat there in the endless silence where the only thing to be heard was the sound of my own shallow breathing. Curiosity took over my mind as to where I was, where everyone else was, what had happened? I attempted to use all my senses at once to get a feel of my surroundings and try to figure out where I was, but it wasn't very helpful. I could feel something silky against my skin, silky, soft, and cushion-like to the point where it was obvious that it wasn't a person let alone a vampire. Last thing I remembered was the arms of Carlisle around my back and waste, Carlisle the vampire, and vampires had skin like rock hard marble, so it was safe to say I was no longer in his arms.

With the feelings of the cushion beneath me, and the air from the room hitting my skin, other feelings began to emerge as well, and not all of them were pleasant. The harsh ache from the center of my neck pulsed through the bottom of my skull like a migraine magnified by 10. I wanted desperately to reach up to touch it and maybe massage it slightly to at least dull the pain a little, but my body wouldn't respond to that command. I could feel myself slowly regaining consciousness, but the rest of me refused to budge until that moment had come. Wrinkling the area around my nose I tried to gain control of my face and manage to open my eyes, but the process was easier thought about, than done. I could feel myself growing impatient until finally my eye lids began to budge and the light that threatened to shine through them while I was asleep suddenly became completely visible. Finally with the sense of being awake, I regained control of the rest of my body. Raising a brow I turned my head slowly to look around the room I was currently in. I could feel the tickling of my hair shifting slowly against my arms and shoulders as I looked around. Everything about the room looked completely unfamiliar to me.

The room was an off white color that was surrounded and barely seen by a strange texture that screamed "vintage." The wall itself was hidden behind decorations of Italian paintings, ornaments, and countless of place holding decorations. Looking above me I could see the canopy bed set descending upon me, the lace, thin, see through, white curtains that fell from the top of the bed and curved around to the sides of the frame nearly made me smile. It reminded me of the times I was a little girl and I felt like a princess in my canopy bed set. However, I was obviously far from home, and images of the past weren't going to help me in any way. The lush swaying of the sheets below me ruffled below my finger tips and the fabric appeased my skin. The white sheets surprised me because they had not one flaw attached to them, every wrinkle straightened, the fluffiness was like that of a cloud, and the color untainted by age or stains. Had I died and gone to heaven?

My question was answered swiftly when the pain in my neck began to resonate through my skull again. I couldn't be dead or in heaven, death is supposed to put you at ease and be peaceful, and heaven was supposed to be painless. I was clearly still alive with scars and aches to prove it, so it left the question, if I wasn't in heaven or dead, then where was I? Running a hand from the front of my hairline to the rim of my dark hair I was surprised when I felt the hair bounce back with a slight curl to it, I never curled my hair did I? Pulling back the sheets further to pull myself from the heaven like bed, and expel myself from the blissful abyss I was once surrounded in. Standing to my feet I realized I felt a lot freer than I should have, and the fact that I was in different clothing than I came in became very apparent. Pushing a piece of hair behind my ear I looked down at the light blue and white gown I had been placed it. It looked like it was made out of a material that was more expensive than anything I could ever afford. It shined like silk but felt light and free like cotton. I didn't like dresses, they repulsed me, but this one caressed me in ways I could not object to. Running my fingers down the front of it I smiled to myself at how pleasant it felt, but it lead me to wonder who changed me and why? My hands stopped slightly above my knee when I felt the dress stop and my skin came into contact with more skin. It surprised me because I could feel the dress was much longer than where it should have stopped, but my curiosity was quickly answered when I saw the back of it continued until it nearly reached the back of my heels. What kind of dress stops above the knee in the front and continues along the back? I shook my head hoping to dismiss the silly girly thoughts that emerged about the dress and looked around the room again to see two aspirin and a glass of water next to the bed on a small dresser. This had to have been the work of Carlisle since he was after all the doctor, but most of all; because he was the only one who really cared about my well being.

After taking the pills and tiptoeing to the door of the room, I instantly felt my heart rate slightly increase at the thought of finding out where I was. I tried my best to pull the door slowly and quietly but the small "eeeeek!' of the door hit my ears as if it were a sonic boom and I assumed if I heard it, surely a few vampires with heightened senses heard it with ease. Peeking out quickly I saw no one; just a stretched hall that calmly invited me in as if I were Alice and this was my wonderland. The emptiness of it made me nervous, usually in the scary movies the girl that ventures into the long hall by herself dies. Sucking in a deep breath and biting my bottom lip I finally pressed my fingers to the outside of the door and moved to the other side of it slowly to expose myself into the hall.

Tilting to the side slightly I began peering through the hall not for sure if I wanted to actually see someone come out or not. I wanted to clear my throat and simply whisper a "Hello" but once again, in scary movies the person who usually does this, dies. I raised a brow when I finally did manage to hear something, voices; voices that were in an intense discussion, one that didn't intrigue my interests until I heard my name. Raising a brow I let my body slowly drift to the right hand side and rested my hands gently against the door. I tried to do it as slow as possible so that I wouldn't make any noise to disturb the people inside the large room. I could feel the dress flow with my body as I moved to peek through the small crack of the door. Pulling the door slightly I closed my eyes waiting for the apparent squeak but I was extremely grateful when it didn't come. Letting out a soft breath I opened my eyes and peeked inside to see Carlisle, Jane, Felix, Alec, and Demetri all standing near a row of thrones.

I recognized those thrones from before, when I had first taken my solo trip to Volterra in search of my father. The thrones looked the absolute same as before, and the remembrance of them sent my body into small shivers. I mistook the small shivers as a reaction to my fear, but I slowly dismissed it as a sense of excitement. I was finally getting close enough to know the truth behind the mystery of my father and these creatures. At this exact point in time I was in the center of it all.

I watched Carlisle continue to converse with them, as if he were trying to reminisce on the past they once shared. However, I knew full well that this was a façade to lure them into a false sense of security. I had seen this technique before, it was almost like asking your distant friend for a favor, but reminding them that you owe first. I felt my curls resist the delicate skin of my shoulder as I tilted my head to the side. Everything about this moment caused my insides to do complete and utter backflips inside of me as I stared at the room that slightly resembled that of a battlefield. The hierarchy had been put in place by the thrones in which Aro, Caius, and Marcus remained seated in. While Jane, Demetri, Felix, and Alec all stood near the sides of them as if they were in some kind of rank, waiting to attack. I felt the overwhelming need to protect as I wondered if he sensed the same thing I did from their stances in the room.

"You didn't have to subdue her." I heard Carlisle's voice speak gently but holding a stern undertone as if he were talking to a child.

"The girl is dangerous, she could have destroyed you all with ease if she continued." Aro spoke even more gently. His voice was so soft that it was menacing.

"With the time I've spent with her, she has been nothing but a gentle child." Carlisle continued.

At this moment I saw Aro's eyebrows rise in objection.

"And just how long have you spent with this…. child?" He questioned while using the word child loosely. He hesitated while using it as if he were in the process of trying to say something else. I narrowed my eyes as I began to become curious to what word he had originally wanted to use.

"I can't say for sure." Carlisle answered.

"Well, let's ask the girl." Marcus answered for the first time since I had been eavesdropping on their conversation. His eyes were stitched to the door the entire time he spoke while everyone else's eyes flickered in my direction.

I stared absently as I peered into the distance slightly confused while feeling the large door push open and away from me. I slowly realized I wasn't wearing my casual jeans and a t-shirt when I attempted to slip my hands into my pockets out of nervousness. The dress, as beautiful as it seemed to be while placed against my delicate skin, made me feel even more embarrassed now that I realized everyone was staring at me. The red eyes in the room sent daggers into my chest and made it slightly hard for me to breath. While the gentle topaz ones closest to me sent a cool rush of accepting air into me which gave me just enough strength to cross the room closer to them.

"So child, how long?" Caius asked with a hiss of disgust in his voice. I did not like the way he addressed me. Not only was I old enough to be considered an adult, but the distain in his voice came off as judgmental and cruel. I felt my eyebrow rise reflexively and my jewel like eyes narrow at him.

"I'm not a child." I spoke simply. I was a quite bit surprised when I felt the words drip from my lips with no filter. I felt everyone tense up after I spoke and even Carlisle seemed a bit worried about the outcome of this meeting.

Caius looked as if he wanted to say something in response to me, but Aro rose his hand in objection. I watched him slowly sit back in his seat while Aro stood up from his own clasping his hands together gently.

"My dear Elizabeth, so much like your father." He spoke gently. I felt every ounce of heat from my body rush to the center of my being. I tried to contain my anger by balding up my fists, but it only pushed my body to become even more angry.

"Now, now dear. There's no need for that." He answered placing up one of his hands and staring down at my arm. The thin pale white skin that surrounded his hands surprised me enough to distract me from my anger. I felt the blood inside me simmer down as I realized his appearance was so much different from Carlisle's and the Cullen family. All of them seemed so translucent, pale, dead looking, and the thin pieces of light from the small window near by shined on them but they did not sparkle.

"What do you know of the girl's father?" Carlisle asked curiously as if taking the words out of my mouth but delivering them far more gently then my body would allow me to.

"The girl's father has worked for us for years after discovering our kind." Aro spoke while moving around the room slowly until he had successfully approached Carlisle and I.

"What of him now?" I asked feeling my tone simmer down to one of rational thinking.

"He is still alive, and I'm guessing he's far more than eager to see you; his only daughter. How beautiful." He trailed off. His voice projected such sincere feelings that I couldn't help but feel the look of utter shock play across my face. Raising his hand slowly, I watched Jane reenter the room with a man in her grasp. His face covered by a small black sheet, and his upper half had been forced behind his back as if he were going to jail. I recognized his bowlegs as the legs of my father, and that walk. That clueless walk he always had since I was a child spoke to me in ways I did not understand. I felt my body rush over to his and a steel grasp caught my wrist to stop me. I turned ready to nearly growl until I was faced with the concerned look of Carlisle.

"Come. Slowly." He spoke gently as if he were talking to a wounded animal; every syllable clear and tranquil. I took a deep breath and nodded slowly while focusing my attention back towards my father. I tried not to let my anger take over me as I removed the sheet from his head gently. Look at him, they had him defaced and shackled like some sort of beast, when in all actuality they were the beasts.

"Elizabeth…" My name. My name rolled off his lips in an unfamiliar tone of agony. I hadn't heard my name in that voice in so many years, and the sound of it made my knees weak. I felt my body give out below me, and I fell to my knees. Here we were, eye to eye, surrounded by demons. The muffled sound of my name as he stared at me sent me into a frenzy of tears. This was my father, the man I had been looking for, for so long.

"Why?" He mumbled out below a whisper. Wishing to know the meaning behind his question, my eyes searched his in utter confusion. The only thing that came to mind was why I had come in search for him even though he had asked me not to. His eyes flickered to the necklace and he instantly quivered in disapproval. I suppose he hadn't expected me to be wearing it here, let alone me being here at all.

"I had to Papa. I know you told me not to come, but I…I couldn't just leave you here with…" I felt my eyes flicker across the room at all foreign creatures that had surrounded us both.

"My sweet, I stayed here for so many years just to keep you safe. To protect you and make sure you had a good life. Coming here…. you've ensured the death of us both." He continued.

"I just wanted you Papa. Mom is gone; you're all I have left. I couldn't leave you here. If we die, we die together." I answered.

"Elizabeth. Why are you doing this to yourself? If I should fall today, I would die knowing that my daughter continued to live despite the demons in her path." He spoke again.

"No sacrifice, No victory." I answered simply.

"I love you so much."

"I love you." I responded feeling his forehead come closer to mine as he rested it against me. The muffled tears I was trying to hide came into full view and I felt myself becoming more and more ok with death. I was tired of running, being alone, being afraid, and overall denying who I was; that in it self was a direct disrespect to my parents who raised me. I was Elizabeth Marie Dejour, and if the Volturi wanted to kill me, then so be it.

"Ahh, so all that time ago, you were the one who warned the child to run after laying eyes upon us. Then you proceeded to tell us that you had no children. Lies?" Aro asked and placed his hands over his heart as if he were truly wounded.

"I had to protect her." He spoke sternly while staring into Aro's eyes. Aro turned his face towards Caius, Marcus and then to Felix and at that moment I knew. My father was going to die, they were going to kill him.

"This betrayal can't go unpunished." Caius answered in a voice that showed just how sympathetic he wasn't about my father.

"By all means, punish me. I can no longer remain in captivity under such beasts. You slaughter innocent people and have no regard for any human lives. Do it, end me, I will not fight you. I only ask….that you bring no harm, to my daughter." He trailed off gently while looking into my eyes.

"No Papa…" I answered in vain realizing that my words went unanswered. Looking into his eyes said it all, his eyes reflected that of a man who had already accepted his death. On top of that, the Volturi were nowhere near changing their minds about his _betrayal_.

"It's ok love, this is meant to be. Do not weep for me, I will finally be able to see your mother once more. I have hope that she is waiting for me, and with my death I am insured your safety. This is my wish…." He finished while closing his eyes.

I felt my face put forth a look of complete and utter sorrow as it sank in that this was the end of my father. I did all of this to get him back and here I was losing him all over again.

"Make it quick." Caius spoke again, but kept his eyes on me the entire time.

"Don't watch…" Carlisle answered while wrapping his arms gently around me and pulling me away. I wanted to fight him, fight him hard enough for him to let me go so that I could rejoin my father, but I couldn't. What good would it do? They were so adamant about ending his life, and I knew for sure nothing I could do would save him.

The upper half of Carlisle's shirt suddenly engulfed me and I found my hands hidden between his body and mine. So much heat resonated from me that I didn't even notice how cold his body was next to me. The necklace bounced against my chest violently as I felt thousands of emotions fill up inside of me; _Confusion, Sorry, Rage, Frustration_, and most of all _disoriented_. It was almost like the necklace was trying it's best to focus on one emotion so that it could know how to react, but as soon as one emotion was felt, it would suddenly pass, and then another would swell up in its wake.

"I love you…." I heard my father whisper and then shortly afterward a large cracking sound was to be heard. I had assumed they snapped his neck considering Caius made a statement about making it quick. I was slightly grateful for this, due to the fact that I would never want any piece of my father inside them.

"Pity." Jane said simply, and with her words one emotion came into focus for both the necklace and I. Everything was different now. Normally when the necklace came into contact with me and began emitting power, I would have complete control over everything. Instead, my rage took over me, and I literally saw red. My jewel like irises reflected that of the color I was seeing, and my entire body went into trembles.

Like a chain reaction, Carlisle's arms tightened around me to the point where they felt like steel bars trying to hold me in place. Before I had even realized it, my body turned around to face the blond vampire and vicious hisses escaped my lips without my control. A look of terror played on the faces of the monsters around me, and I attempted to feel my face from the inside out. If I had to pen point it, I'd say I resembled that of a wild animal. I tried my best to calm myself, but it was as if the necklace refused to let me feel anything besides this rage.

"Do something Carlisle." I heard Caius order all the while the look on his face modeled that of fear and disgust. What was happening to me? I could not stop myself, the only thing that would satisfy me was the death of the blond vampire in which had just spoke to me. Her words rang through my mind, and with each reminder of it, I saw more and more red. My mind became obsessed with forcing her to feel more pain than the pain that ran through my chest at this very moment. Throwing my head back, a deathly howl escaped my lips and I literally had no control over the mortal coil that I was engulfed in. Everything was still, and for a moment I couldn't hear a single beat of my heart.

"The blood rage." I heard Carlisle murmur, as his arms grew tighter around my waist. This action confused me because I could no longer feel my body struggling against his. Everything about this moment was strange due to the fact that I was like an outsider in my own body. I was on the inside looking out, with no control.

"Her eyes…." I heard Aro speak. I wanted to look at him, to maybe see myself in the reflection of his eyes so that I could know what was going on. However, my eyes refused to leave hers, Jane. Her face scrunched up slightly and I half expected to end up like the girl that was previously killed after the newborn battle. To have my body twisted in ways that reflected nothing but pain. I was surprised when nothing happened, and a sick sense of satisfaction welded up inside of me when the silence was overcome by a gut-wrenching scream that erupted from her lips. The lush tearing of her flesh echoed through the atmosphere, and every vampire in the room stared in awe.

"Stop her!" Marcus ordered and in the corner of my eye I could see Felix inching towards me. My pursuit on Jane instantly stopped and my eyes flickered to the unnaturally tall vampire known as Felix. I watched his knees buckle below him, and a sharp metallic crushing sound came from his direction. I had automatically assumed that I was the cause of his discomfort and for some strange reason I rebelled in this fact.

'Destroy them all.' My inner thoughts spoke as I watched Felix become more and more pained by my actions on him.

"Carlisle." I heard Aro mutter as if he were giving him some kind of warning. My eyes flickered to Aro, but before any harm could come to him I felt the weight of the necklace leave my chest. With its absence a large weight felt as though it were being lifted from my very soul, and the red-eyed demon I had become nearly ceased to exist. My body was once again mine, and a large pulsing light emitted from me. I pulled my hands up to my face and looked at them in utter confusion and shock at what I had previously become. I suddenly found myself cradled in Carlisle's arms as the weight of my body suddenly became apparent to me. The hard irregular, dissonant sound of the necklace scrapping the ground near me caused me to jump slightly.

"Kill me, please…" I nearly begged in a voice lower than a whisper. I had nothing left to live for, and the actions I just exhibited were beyond kill worthy. Without the necklace I was weak, and the harsh burden of my past was something I didn't think I could live with. I had lied to everyone I cared about; lost everyone I loved, and nearly became an uncontrollable monster. The influences of my thoughts lead me into a frenzy of complete and utter depression. If they were going to kill me then just get it over with, having me sit here in anticipation was worse than death itself.

"Gentleman." I heard Aro state as he motioned to Marcus and Caius. They waited a split moment before standing from their thrones. It was strange to see them stand, considering for years now all I saw them do was sit in these thrones.

I watched Carlisle's eyes flicker to them and then back to me, I couldn't decipher the emotions that held him at that moment. His jaw was tight, his eyes worried, and the pigmentation around his eyes changed slightly. He wasn't perfect Carlisle Cullen any more; at this very moment he looked _human_.

"It's a shame. All that potential, wiped out." Aro continued while approaching me slowly.

I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes as I awaited the peaceful overwhelming feeling of death.


	20. Chapter 20 :: Consequences ::

**Author's Note; Sorry this took forever you guys, I just graduated college and I'm beginning my master's degree really soon so you can imagine that things have been pretty hectic. However, here is the next chapter, and to answer some questions "NO" this is not the end of the story there will be more only if I get reviews, messages, etc. I have also set up a twitter account in which I will be posting updates and such. Follow it justsonoble**

More than anything in this world, I wanted the peaceful release of death. Every emotion that I had experienced in this life was something that I could no longer bare. If I wasn't spending half of my time lying to people, I was spending the rest of it hiding from enemies that were far more powerful than I. I lost everything I had ever had in this world; my pride, my parents, my family, my friends, my sanity, my life. What was it that I had left to live for now?

"It pains me to destroy something so beautiful. I would have loved to see how far you would have gone as an immortal." Aro stated getting close enough to me to run his fingers down my face. Carlisle's arms tightened around me as he lifted me up from the floor, and even though I was standing on my own he wouldn't release me. What was it that he was trying to do?

"Why must she die?" Carlisle asked.

"She knows too much, in addition to that she's a living descendant of the gypsy witches, a great threat to our kind." Caius answered in that tone again, the one mixed with disgust and absolute disapproval.

"Just do it…." I trailed off staring at the floor. I watched the necklace twitch slightly on the floor after my words and I finally looked into the eyes of Aro. He backed away from me slightly with a strange look on his face. Perhaps he had seen it, the look in my eyes, the one that assures you when a person is at peace with their death. He took a small breath before one foot elegantly placed itself in front of the other, and he was near me once more. The cold stench of death arose from his skin like cologne and it stuck to the vacant spot under my nose like honey stuck to a beehive. No matter how hard I attempted to wiggle my nose or focus on something else; it lingered and forced my bones to shake with a cold that could only be described by one word, death. No matter how many times I attempted to open my eyes, they wouldn't budge, and the distinct aroma of death only grew stronger at the chilling sensation that erupted from his hand on my cheek. A rippled sensation rolled up my spine, and I began to wonder if this is what the reaper himself felt like; empty, desolate, and numb. My inner Goddess began to weep because she did not wish for death, but my soul was so weary and weak that I had no strength to heed to her. Like broken shards stabbing at me every time I breathed, she scratched at my inner walls demanding that I take note.

A deep hiss escaped his throat and the air from his lips hit mine like a whirlwind and I nearly lost my equilibrium. I prepared for death like a fawn prepared for its demise when a lion had its neck within its jaws, but a single ray of light hit my eyelids turning everything a deep illuminated red while my ears sang for joy at the sound of Carlisle's voice. A simple sound of discomfort that strained Aro and he involuntarily pulled back his hand with a look of complete aggravation. He wanted my death more than I did, and the funny part about it was, my inner goddess sighed a sigh of relief, while my soul sank in defeat. I was tired, and I was ready for death; the charade that was my life needed to be over, and I was tired of fighting. I am only in the prime of my life; I am too young to be **this** tired. Running from enemies I didn't know I had, running from enemies that were far more powerful than I, lying to every single person I came into contact with, and losing everyone that has ever meant anything to me. _Death_ was my only option.

"What would you suggest?" The soft voice of Aro questioned while continuing to keep his eyes on me. His hands lingered on each side of my face as if he were waiting to hear a disapproving strategy only to return to the feast he had been preparing his mouth for.

"She has no friends, no family, no connections; no one to expose our kind to. All she has is my family and I, she's one of us." Carlisle's vice pleaded as he released his arms from my mortal coil.

"Except she isn't….one of _us_." Caius ordered from his throne. I couldn't look at him, the vision of disgust and repulsion radiated from his position and smacked against my soul with a sound like rain. A deep shiver took control of me like someone had turned my spine into a row of piano keys.

"She will be." The voice of Carlisle trembled ever so slightly as he spoke aloud, never allowing his eyes to land on me. If only he could see my look of absolute disapproval, then perhaps he would be stricken with silence or at least retract his statement. Instead; the topaz jewels that were his eyes refused to grace my frame with their presence as if he knew I was in complete protest. The frozen rage that flowed through my veins began at the center of my brainstem and drifted to the end of my fingertips. How dare he offer to turn me into a monster, how dare he bargain to save the hollow existence that I have occupied ever since I came here to Volterra and a part of me died? He was not God, he was not my friend, and he definitely was not my **father**. He had no say in my life, and he had no right to speak on behalf of me.

"Oh?" Aro questioned allowing his eyes to roam Carlisle as if appraising him, searching for any sign of weakness or fault. The vague hint of curiosity hung on his words for dear life as if they were whispering to Pandora's box itself; begging for it to release the chaos. The ill-defined suggestion of Carlisle left Aro's ears burning for more, and the temperament of the room changed ever so slightly. All eyes burned into Carlisle's frame like 3000 suns, and the heat that emitted from him warmed my bones with a fuse that sparked my inner goddess. Her gentle claws that once scratched at my inner walls were now gnawing at me; pushing me to jump on his immortality boat even if it were a lie, even if it were a ploy to occupy time enough for me to plan for the future. However, my soul strapped my feet to the ground and forced my lips shut with a strength that could move mountains.

"I've been thinking that she could be a new addition to our family. For quite some time now, Esme has wanted a younger daughter; a pupil, and given the circumstances; her having no one, and no one missing her, it would be a perfect fit. Watching her become an immortal would be…well…**extraordinary**." The distance in Carlisle's voice was so fragile that only someone who knew him could hear it. The very thought of being Esme's daughter was inviting, delicate, and even alluring, but I knew better; it was all a façade. Esme did not want me, The Cullen's did not want me, I was poison; the plague itself, and to house me would do nothing but destroy their family. A single glance into the eyes of the Volturi and I could see two motives swirling like tornadoes. One was the fact that they despised even the smallest idea of the Cullen family growing any larger than it already has. Two, was the fact that they hated my kind and I with a hot fiery passion that could light the seven levels of hell with four different degrees of flame.

"And the consequences?" Marcus asked, finally speaking up into the conversation.

"There are consequences." Caius demanded leaning forward from his throne. Aro allowed his hand to rise gently from his side and I watched as Caius was once again tamed by a simple gesture provided by Aro.

"There are set backs to this Carlisle, have you considered them?" Aro asked more gently than the others. I learned a lot about vampires and the way they turned humans into their kind, and I knew there were consequences. Some humans did not take well to the venom of vampires; some humans became newborns and were incapable of taming their bloodlust, but here in this moment they stretched the word _consequences_ as if there was a private undisclosed theory they shared in which I was not allowed to know. Indecent glares and scowls were shared back and forward like a husband and wife sitting at the dinner table with a mistress.

"I have." Carlisle answered while his face stayed marble like stone, and Aro's face perked up ever so gently before returning to normal.

"And when shall we be expecting?" Aro questioned as if there were a new baby on the way.

"You cannot be serious." Caius answered in outrage curling his fingers around the armrests of the throne he sat in.

"There is a date, and we've been planning it for quite some time now." Carlisle answered almost immediately, and if he were speaking directly to me I would believe that he had it all together, that everything he spoke was the truth. All eyes focused on him as though he was about to reveal the location of the Holy Grail, and I grimaced. I could not listen to this, I could not go on with this charade, and my body inched slowly to protest but that atmosphere changed again. It was no longer tense and destructive, a calm mellow set the climate, and everyone took their stance on the metaphorical chessboard.

"When exactly?' Aro asked clasping his hands together, and moving gently towards Carlisle, giving him all his attention. Carlisle smiled at me with a wicked glee as if motioning for me to agree or he would end me himself.

"Edward's new mate, Isabella Swan, is also joining our family at the hands of my youngest, Edward. As a more strategic method for my family we've decided to turn them together, around the same time. That way it'll be easier to teach them both. Besides, Esme has never turned another into one of us, Elizabeth, will be her first." Carlisle spoke.

"Is this true?" Aro turned to me, and I didn't move. He studied me carefully under red flames, and my eyes looked away. I turned to Carlisle in slight confusion and he offered me a smile, what did that smile mean?

"Yes." I answered simply. The one syllable seemed to be enough for him because he turned his back to us and resonated a deep and overwhelming laugh.

"And you're aware of the consequences?" Caius asked directing his attention towards me.

"She's already been briefed over the repercussions." Carlisle lied. I wanted to demand the meaning of these _consequences_, and I wanted to demand the plans set in motion for me, but I knew in doing so I would only endanger the lives of Carlisle, his family, and Bella Swan. I knew what my future entailed and I knew more than anyone that my future was officially in my hands; I had my **own** plan.

"Such a brave, brave girl. Such a fine immortal she will be; perhaps she will seek guidance from us once she's…. Changed." Aro smiled while placing both his hands on either side of my face as if he were trying to commit his face to my memory and convey something he didn't wish to speak.

My fury radiated quicker than I thought it would and I grew curious to if he could see the heat spread from the center of my skull, through my throat, and to the top of my chest. It engulfed my heart in an unbelievable rage, and I could only sit still, biting my tongue until I felt the poison, that were my unspoken words, soak my mouth.

"Perhaps." Carlisle spoke simply as if saying hell no.

"Then by all means, prepare her, prepare them all." With a shooing hand Aro extended his arms toward us before Carlisle wrapped his arms around my forearms as if hugging me, and pulled me along with him as he walked through the double doors that once acted as my shelter from the room full of far more superior beings than I.

The travel home from Italy was undeniably the worst form of torture I could ever receive due to the quietness of Carlisle as well as the complete and utter disregard he showed to me the entire way. I could feel the tension radiate from him, and I grew curious to if he could feel the rage radiating from me. I was in control of my own life, and I was the boss of myself, how dare he make such a large decision for me, how dare he put his entire family in jeopardy for me. My discomfort grew more and more out of control to the point where I could not sleep; I simply turned my back to him the entire way. It wasn't until we stopped that his marble cold hand finally came into contact with my skin.

"We're home." He announced in a voice far more gentle than he normally used. Home; this was not my home, this was the Cullen mansion. My home was across town, where I lived on my own, and out of the watchful eye of the precious Cullen family and their psychotic branch of government known as the Volturi.

"Would you mind just taking me back to my house? I need a moment alone." I asked curiously not letting on the full extent of my plan. I hadn't prepared myself for the look of absolute heartbreak that spread across his face like wildfire. What else could he possibly want from me?

"We must discuss what happened today with the rest of the family, this affects everyone." He answered patiently.

"Were you serious, when you offered to change me?" I asked.

"…..Let's talk to everyone else, first." He evaded. I felt emotionally dehydrated and physically bloodless; everything in me was ready to simply collapse. I wanted to be home, in my bed, in my room, and in my own space. The last thing I wanted to do was stand before his family and listen to him discuss the disastrous plan that he had proposed. My limbs were cemented weights and by the time we reached his living room with the rest of the Cullen family, I was sweating bullets.

The talking began around me, but it was all muffled out by the sound of my heartbeat. It went from a baseball in the center of my chest to a vibrating mess against my ribs.

"Change her? When did we ever agree on this?" The voice of Rosalie tore into my subconscious. I wanted to pester her, to argue that I was valuable, but the truth is I didn't believe I was. She was telling the truth, who was I to them? Where on Earth would I fit in? I was nothing to them except a girl who exposed them, and nearly broke her neck on their staircase. I wanted to disappear, to simply fade into the background of their living room, but that was wishful thinking after I looked up to see all eyes on me including that of Bella Swan.

"Hey I'm down for it, Always had a thing for brunette's." Emmett spoke playfully, and at that moment I started to believe that he was the only one out of them all that actually liked me. They shared glances, as if speaking without words.

"Have you thought of the consequences Carlisle, our lives aren't the only ones you're risking." Jasper mumbled with his arms folded across his chest. His eyes never left me and I felt myself growing slightly uncomfortable. His body twitched ever so slightly as he looked at me, and I wondered if he sensed my unease.

"Can I just….go home?" I asked officially fed up with the topic of conversation as well as the burning eyes that refused to leave my skin. Rosalie opened her mouth to speak, but Carlisle quickly interrupted her.

"It's been a long day; we will continue this tomorrow. Jasper and Emmett will accompany you home, and keep an eye out for you incase…." Before he could continue his eyes graced the face of Alice, and she smiled.

"Now that Victoria is taken care of, we shouldn't have any worries." She spoke moving her eyes towards me.

"Just make sure she gets home safe." Carlisle instructed. His eyes landed on me with a hint of compassion combined with an emotion I didn't quite understand, but it resonated with the hum of concern. It bore so deeply into my soul that for a half of a second, I wondered if he knew my plan.

"Let's go." Jasper spoke simply, his voice barely moving above a whisper. Before I could react, the marble depths of his fingers were on the inside of my forearm. It was out of character for him to be this close to me, and I figured it was because of his problem with controlling his bloodlust. Yet, after finding out my origins and relation to the Maria he spoke so frequently of; I realized he probably wanted nothing to do with me. Although he loved her, she was the very definition of a monster, and if I were him, I'd want to keep a safe distance from me as well.

The jeep was roomy, but the quiet surrounding us three nearly drove me insane. I spent most of the time in the back seat staring out of the window, recalling old memories of my father. He was a good man, an excellent dad, and a brilliant researcher; he did not deserve to die the way he did. Lakes gathered around my eyes when I realized he was gone, and I couldn't even give him a proper burial. I lost everything; my mother, my father, my life, my sanity, my normalcy, and now my humanity was sitting in the elegant and destructive hands of the Cullen family as well as the Volturi.

The knotted up strings in my chest that were my emotions began to even out, and I instantly felt my eyes scan the car for Jasper's expression. He was using his ability on me, forcing me to be calm, and I did not appreciate the gesture. As soon as the car stopped, I felt myself lunge onto the pavement and make my way towards my door. I did not wish to say goodbye, I did not wish to thank them for the ride, and I did not wish for them to speak to me. A cold hard slam of my front door was message enough to them that I didn't want to be bothered, and the swift lock of the door meant I wasn't leaving any time soon.

I stripped, and every last remnant of that day was stitched to my clothing, and layer-by-layer I removed them from my skin. The bathroom was warm, and filling up with the pleasant aroma of Japanese Cherry Blossoms as the bathtub gathered the warm water that would be my coffin. I made sure not to make my final decision until it had already been done, that way Alice would not know anything about what I had planned; isn't that how Victoria did it?

"Gaps in her sight…." I repeated to myself before slipping one foot after the other into the alluring water. This was my life, and I refused to let it be in anyone else's hands but my own. I had lost everything that has ever meant anything to me, and I was putting the only people who showed me kindness in danger just because I knew their secret. If I was simply out of the picture everything would be as it was before I arrived; the Cullens would be happy, Bella Swan would be getting married with ease, Jacob would be in love with a girl that actually deserved him, Charlie would only have one daughter to worry about instead of some girl he felt sorry for, and Carlisle….. He wouldn't have to rearrange his entire family to make room for a girl who did nothing but lie to him and his family.

My mind erupted with happy thoughts, and I attempted to cloud my decisions with uncertainty even though I already felt the metallic blade against the inside of my wrists. The tight pinch of skin and the lush crimson flow of blood tainted the water that housed me. Of all the trials and tribulations that centered on me in Forks, I never pictured that this would be my undoing. Unconsciousness came quickly, and the warm heat from the water chilled my bones in an irresistible combination of peace and serenity. Of all the deaths I could have died in this town, this was by far the most appealing.


End file.
